Body Swap
by thunder3swords
Summary: Law becomes irritated with the straw hats and loses his temper, teaching them a little lesson. The crew are forced to remain trapped inside one of their friends bodies until Law can be found...What will this mean for Nami and Zoro? Well you will have to read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own One Piece. I am merely a fan and this is my favourite story. I love the characters and I love ZONA. With there being a lack of ZONA at the moment in the manga I decided to write a set of fanfics for them. **_

**Authors Note:**_** To those of you who may have read my first ever fic 'Snap Shots' thank you again for your kind feedback. I finally reached my goal of over 100 reviews! I will try to continue to make the characters of OP as true to the original as possible. **_

_**To those of you who are new to me. Welcome! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this next story. Please review and let me know what you think. I will accept critiques to as I would like to develop my writing skills as a whole. **_

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 1**

When the pirate doctor Trafalgar Law decided to quit his role within the marines and temporarily join the straw hat crew to reach his own dream of destroying Doflamingo, he had no idea what he was letting himself in to.

Law sat at the table in the kitchen with the rest of the straw hats. He was squashed between the cyborg and the pirate hunter. The latter was arguing with their captain and trying to stab his stretching arms to prevent him eating his food. The cyborg, apart from taking up a lot of space in general, was showing off to his younger companions.

The room was noisy and anything but dull. It took a lot to get used to it. The initial shock having subsided Law had adjusted to the straw hats and come to like them, but, well, every now and then a person needed some space or else they would blow.

Law knew when he first met Luffy that he was… for want of a better word… crazy, weird, unique…but his crew members seemed to be just as insane as he was. When he had first met them all he had been impressed with their team work, loyalty and battle experience. Sitting at the table with them now made it difficult to remember those times. Law had experienced eating with a group of people before, the noise, discussion, laughter, cheering and so on but with this crew it was very different. The past few meal times had also resulted in some emotional outbursts from members of the crew, in particular, between the green, black and blonde haired guys and the feisty red head.

Don't get him wrong, Law found it interesting to watch their interactions in a way. It was definitely entertaining, but recently as they got closer to their destination he found himself growing more anxious and irritated at little things. Spending so much time together in one place was enough to drive anyone mad and make the small things no longer small and they soon became some huge issue that had to be dealt with.

At first it was the general stuff of arguing with their captain for his lack of manners. Then it was the regular fights between the cook and swordsman. Although Nami had reassured him this was a normal daily occurrence, he found it hard to believe. He suspected that part of it was a training exercise and an excuse to spa, but at the same time he had noticed that each fight was often triggered by something the blond man said to the red headed navigator. Then there was the navigator herself against practically the rest of the men on the ship…she snapped and moaned and dictated to most of them. Although he couldn't blame her half the time, their captain was incapable of strategy, the skeleton and cook were perverts and the swordsman was lazy... She was definitely the brains of the operation and in order to make them respect and listen to her she had to take charge. Sometimes though she was quick to lose her temper and hit someone over the head. Quite often that ended up being Luffy himself, who tended to bounce back, or the serious swordsman who tended to stare at her for a long time envisioning ways to take her to hell.

Law had managed to tolerate a lot lately and at times enjoyed himself a little, not that he would openly admit it. But he had a plan to achieve and was focussed on his goal. He did not want the straw hats to screw that up and their behaviour only fed his nerves more.

Sitting with arms crossed and a vein throbbing in his temple Law tried to ignore the commotion by closing his eyes and tapping a foot. Becoming more aware of the other two guests on the ship, the small boy who could turn into a dragon – Momonsuke, and his father, the giant samurai - Kinemon, fighting amongst them selves for their female companions attention, he gritted his teeth. Then the skeleton and cook pitched in when the raven head asked the boy and the little reindeer about their next bath. Law gripped onto his arms and opened his eyes, perhaps eating would help him focus on something else, he thought. He looked down at his plate and noticed some of the food was missing. A hand then reached over and snatched the remainder of his meal. It was the last straw.

Law slowly pushed himself away from the table and rose from his seat. The other members of the crew barely noticed, except for the raven haired female whose eyes were as keen as a fox. Law uncrossed his arms and looked at the crew one by one. They were completely oblivious. Cracking his fingers together he disappeared in a flash of a light and swept around the room touching a majority of the crew members one at a time. The room went silent.

"Um, what was that just now?" They all turned to look at Zoro. His voice seemed a little higher in tone than it usually was. Zoro in turn looked at them, his eyes finally falling on the navigator in front of him.

"What the hell?" their navigator said as she returned the swordsman's gaze.

"ARGHHHH!" a feminine scream came out from Zoro's body…it was extremely unusual. Zoro pulled himself away from the table and started to pat down his own body, as if he was swarming with insects. He looked down at his hands and then up again at the navigator.

The navigator was also wearing an unimpressed expression as she looked down at her hands and the unexpected cleavage below her chin. Her attention was drawn from her own body to that of the broad green haired one before her, who was staring right back with a look of horror on his face.

"Nami?" the voice of the doctor spoke from beside her, waving a hoof in front of her face. Nami pushed the hoof away, her gaze fixed on Zoro.

"No Nami-san…does this mean you are in that brute's body?" Chopper asked with a pained expression on his face. Zoro and Nami looked at the little doctor. It did not sound at all like him.

"Sanji?" Nami asked from inside Zoro's body.

Chopper looked up from Zoro and then to Nami, looked at his hooves and then shook his head in despair.

"So does this mean I am in Sanji's body?" the shrill voice of the cook said suddenly dancing around in a panicked state.

"hahahaha" a boisterous laugh came from the cyborg that was rolling around finding the scene amusing.

"This isn't funny!" Chopper shouted in anger (well Sanji in Chopper's body). He went to kick the man but was grabbed by the scruff of the neck from Nami (**Zoro**).

"Don't do anything rash with Chopper's body" Nami (Zoro in Nami's body) warned.

"Umm am I in Luffy's body?" Luffy's voice suddenly sounded shaky and nervous.

"That means I must be in yours" Usopp's voice was deep and gruff. The sniper looked at the hunk of metal that stopped rolling around next to him then said, "I assume Luffy is in my body" He paused to look as their captain suddenly realised he was no longer able to stretch but had weapons under his control. His eyes lit up into stars and he started to try to press buttons he found in random places. Usopp (Franky) was unimpressed and soon started to fight with their captain to stop him from touching things unnecessarily.

"Arrrghhh! I have no flesh!" Brook screamed out. They thought at first he was telling another one of his famous jokes, but when he didn't end it in his usual _'I don't have any as I am already dead' _type tone, they realised something was wrong. Especially when Kinemon started to cry and Mononsuke wore a shocked expression, followed by a wide smile as he stared at Robin's chest and then ran up to her to try to embrace her lovingly. Robin sprouted arms and forced the child back.

"LAW!" Sanji shouted (from inside Chopper's body). He had half the mind to strangle the man and beat him to a pulp until he undid what he had done. Last time it wasn't so bad, after all he was in Nami's beautiful body, but now it was no laughing matter. He scanned the room to look for the one responsible.

"Give it a rest, he's already gone" Nami (**Zoro**) said with a dull tone to her usually sweet voice.

Chopper (**Sanji**) turned on her to give a piece of his mind, when he stopped and starred for a moment at the red head, who gave him a cold glare. He was taken back by such an expression. Coming from his beautiful swan it wasn't something he was used to. He wanted to beat the moss head fair and square, demanding he leave Nami's body at once. He thought about beating up Zoro's body but as Nami was it's occupier now she would only feel pain and he couldn't do that to her. Instead he clenched his hooves into fists and sat down on the table with a thud, like a child having a tantrum.

Nami (in Zoro's body) stood up and slammed a fist onto the table to draw their attention. An expression of shock appeared on his face when the table split in two…it became evident Nami was not able to control the power of the swordsman's body. Ignoring the mess Zoro (**Nami**) coughed and then said "like last time we will have to find a way to make this work until we find Law and ask him to change us back to normal" he turned to look at Luffy, "Usopp do you still have the badges of us?"

Luffy (**Usopp**) nodded, "yes, but I will have to make some for those who weren't changed last time" he concluded, and then went to work on sorting things out.

While Usopp was occupied with sorting out a way for them to identify each other with more ease, Nami (**Zoro**) stood up and went to leave the room. A figure which he recognised from seeing in the mirror every day appeared before him, with arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor. The mannerisms were definitely not his own.

"And where do you think you are going?" Zoro (**Nami**) asked with a scowl.

"To find Law" Nami (**Zoro**) scoffed with a shrug, and then went to walk past himself.

Zoro (**Nami**) lifted a hand and placed it on the body in front of her, her own body, she stepped to the side and forcibly pushed Zoro back, causing him to stumble a little and land on the table, knocking items aside and smashing a plate.

"Shit! I didn't mean to hurt myself!" Zoro (**Nami**)shouted, looking at her own hand and running up to her body to examine it.

"Hey get off!" Nami (**Zoro**) complained, becoming more irritated that he was unable to fight her off with ease. From an outsider's perspective it looked a little like Zoro was forcing himself on Nami who was desperately trying to escape his grasp.

"If only I had a camera" Robin spoke up with a grin as she sipped at her drink and watched the commotion from a distance.

"Robin-Chan are you not affected?" the voice of the doctor said. Although Robin knew it was the cook. She was less impressed with the cook being inside the cute doctors body than she was with Franky.

"Done!" Luffy (**Usopp**) suddenly announced, gaining his friends attention.

Commanding order once more Zoro (**Nami**) organised the crew.

"Right, that should do it!" Zoro (**Nami**) announced with pride as she looked at her friends and smiled.

"I feel like an idiot" Nami (**Zoro**) said. He was ignored.

"So for the time being, I am Zoro" Nami announced, "Zoro is me" she continued, "Luffy is in Franky, Franky is in Usopp, Usopp is in Luffy, Sanji is in Chopper, Chopper is in Sanji, Kinemon is in Brook, Brook is in Mononsuke and Mononsuke is in Kinemon"

They all nodded. She had figured it all out quicker than they had themselves. They each fiddled with the badges on their foreheads.

"Right…In order to make sure we don't do anything to harm one another's bodies and have help with learning how to control each other's bodies should we be attacked, we must pair up with the person who is our opposite" she looked at some puzzled faces. "So Chopper and Sanji, you need to stick close to each other. Sanji will find it difficult to control your body changes Chopper and will need help with cooking." The pair nodded in agreement. "Brook I suggest you stick close to our two guests. Usopp, I trust you to manage our captain along with Franky." Franky and Usopp nodded in agreement. Nami turned to look at herself, "and you…you have to stick by me"

Zoro scoffed then studied his own body for a minute. His gaze was a little intense and caused Nami to step back. She felt herself hit a wall as he approached and grabbed at his swords. The action was a surprise. She was amazed at how cold he could make her appear. "Hey!" she argued as he manhandled her. She found it weird every time she spoke to hear his voice and a little weirder that her own hands were being so rough.

"It's not like you know how to use them" he answered, tying the swords to his new slim waist, having felt a little lost without them. He paused as his stomach rumbled then placed a hand on his new bare midriff, "Don't you eat?" he asked amazed at how hungry he felt. Turning he went to grab some food from the table but was stopped by a rough hand grabbing his slim wrist.

"Hey, while you are in my body you cannot do as you please!" his own voice shouted at him. He stepped back a little as a bowl of fruit was forced under his chin. "I have a figure to keep!" Nami stated. He sighed and knew he better listen to her otherwise his life could become a living hell very quickly.

…

**A/N: Shorter than my usual posts, but I wanted something out there to see in the New Year! I never realised how difficult it would be to write the characters as they are someone else. As you can tell, in future chapters you will read characters names as in their personalities…you will need to remember which ones are in which bodies! I will need to remind myself to! Hopefully it won't confuse you all too much! **

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own One Piece, but I love it! So I decided to write some fan fiction based on my favourite pair.**_

**Author's Note:**_** Thank you for your reviews and adding me as a favourite or following my story! It is very difficult to write a story where characters are in other characters bodies…I can see why it was easier in the manga just to draw their images on their heads! In words it is more difficult. But, I hope I have done this justice. Let me know what you think. **_

_**Reminder: **_

**Nami = Zoro **

**Zoro = Nami **

**Luffy = Franky **

**Franky = Usopp **

**Usopp = Luffy **

**Brook = Mononsuke **

**Mononsuke = Kinemon **

**Kinemon = Brook **

**Sanji = Chopper **

**Chopper = Sanji **

**Robin and Law are themselves! **

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 2**

Robin found Law sitting on his own, on the floor, in the darkness of a small storage room near the hull of the ship. It was not a space that was regularly occupied. She could tell by looking at him that he clearly wanted to be alone and did not desire company.

"You know you have caused quite a drama on deck" she said, gaining his attention. He slowly lifted his head and looked to his left hand side. A small bead of sweat appeared on his brow as he gritted his teeth and moved to the right a little more.

"You know, that ability of yours is creepy" he stated, having been taken by surprise by the partial head that protruded from the wall next to him. "Just how much of your body can you replicate?" he wondered out loud.

Robin smiled, she could replicate parts of her own body in bulk and could manipulate the size of those parts as well. It was quite a feat but if she wanted she could easily produce a double of herself, but where would the fun be in that when she could get the reaction she wanted by a partial replication. Yet, for arguments sake she focussed a little harder and stepped through the wall, sitting directly next to Law.

"They are asking for you. They want you to change them back" Robin explained, making the reason for her presence known.

Law shrugged in response, "Are they always so…so…" he struggled to find the words whilst making a small gesture with his hand.

"Stubborn, energetic, loud, manipulative, care free…" Robin offered just a fragment of the words she used to describe her friends. This resulted in a smile from the man beside her.

"They are a crazy bunch and they can drive you mad at times, but they put their friends first no matter what and would die to protect what they care about" Robin explained, smiling as she thought back to her encounters with them all. She then looked at the quiet man beside her, "You understand that right? You too have a goal you are willing to fight for" this comment got the man's attention. He looked at her and studied her for a few seconds before turning his head away and looking into the darkness before him.

"Yes I do" he answered, "you are very observant" he finished.

Robin tilted her head to one side a little and said "I try my best"

Law let out a slow deep breathe after a few moments of silence. He started to stand up, "I guess I should go face their wraith" he said, readying himself to leave but a gentle hand stopped him.

Law looked at the hand that held his arm and then at Robin who appeared to have a thoughtful and mischievous look on her face.

"If you don't mind, I think they should remain as they are for now" Robin offered. Law turned to face her with a hint of a grin on his face. "Sometimes it is good to see things from other people's perspectives" she continued, "it could be a good lesson".

"Not to mention amusing" Law added. "You know Robin-san, you are quite a formidable opponent. I am glad to have you as an ally"

"Let me take care of the details…besides, haven't you got other things to think about and sort out?" she knew he still needed some space and time to himself to think and get his head sorted. This could be a good opportunity for him as well as some entertainment for her.

Law nodded in understanding and sat back down. Robin soon disappeared, filling the area with tiny cherry blossom petals. One landed on Law's knee. He picked it up and examined it closely, rubbing it between his finger and thumb. _That woman is interesting_ he thought with a smile before his thoughts turned to more important matters regarding his near future.

…

"Any luck?" Nami asked Robin when her female companion opened her eyes and rubbed them slightly. Robin looked up at the figure of Zoro standing before her with hands on his hips and leaning forward in a mannerism reflecting that of their navigator.

Robin shook her head, "No" she said, "I looked in every store room and found nothing" she continued.

"Where is he?!" Nami shouted irritation evident in her voice. She started to pace back and forth on the deck. They had spent most of the morning trying to find Law but he seemed to have disappeared of the face of the planet. At first Nami wondered if he would try to get to the Mini Merry and escape to a nearby islet or something, but everything was accounted for. It was really strange.

"We will try again later" Robin offered, trying to reassure her friend, "He probably just needs some space right now. It is best not to anger him further."

Nami paused for a second, she guessed it could be worse; she could have had a limb replaced with an object of some sort, or have gone back into Franky or Sanji's bodies. She recalled how thrilled Sanji was last time at the thought of her being inside of him. The thought disgusted her.

Nami reluctantly accepted the fact that they would have to be patient a little longer. She reassured herself that their new companion couldn't have gone far and that he would reappear sooner or later, but for now she would have to make do with what she had. After all, at least they were on the safety of the Sunny with no enemies in sight…although thinking about that soon caused her to check their current location. When it was safe to do so she would have to order them to set anchor and rest. It would be too much of a risk for them to come across an enemy right now given their current vulnerability. Although if the worst was to come she had to hope that Law wouldn't let them down.

…

Usopp watched Nami as she paced back and forth in Zoro's body. He had adjusted quickly to seeing the mannerisms of their navigator in the swordsman but was still amused to listen to the normally dense man appear to have normal conversation and a thoughtful expression on his face. It was odd to watch the figure of Zoro sitting down on a deck chair next to Robin and engaging in feminine conversation. Likewise, it was just as odd to watch the navigator spend time sleeping in the open by a nearby railing with swords resting against her.

Luffy didn't seem to be fazed by the whole ordeal as he was having so much fun repeatedly changing Franky's body. Franky spent most of the morning teaching Luffy how to do his 'SUPER' stance properly. It was the first time that the cyborg was seen in more than just his pants as well, for Luffy complained of feeling a draft and put on some shorts.

A lot of shouting, crashing and swearing could also be heard from inside the kitchen as Sanji tried to get used to not changing forms every time his emotions wavered. Trying to hold onto a knife with a hoof was not easy either. Chopper did his best to help out as well and Usopp was impressed at how the doctor seemed to be able to use the chef's body quite well.

Brook (as Mononsuke) was currently tied up along with his own body to keep themselves out of mischief as they tried to peek at Nami's body while Zoro slept. Mononsuke sat in his father's body next to Usopp. Nami had already hit the boy on the head when he tried to approach her body as it slept and attempted to nuzzle in her cleavage as he usually did. Zoro wanted the child no where near him and Nami did not want the older man's body anywhere near her own so the boy learnt the hard way to keep his intentions to himself. Instead he sat staring at the figure of Nami and scowling. He was frustrated that he had to end up in his father's body out of everyone there and envied the swordsman.

A loud snore came from Nami's body, followed by a guttural cough, gaining some of their friend's attention. Nami turned and looked at Zoro with a disgusted expression. She was horrified that the man didn't have to do anything and yet made her seem so grotesque. She knew that in some ways this was better than having someone like Sanji in her body again, as unlike the cook, Zoro didn't seem to be interested in finding a secure location and stripping himself naked with his friends to see what her body looked like. Yet at least she knew Sanji is someone who cares for his appearance, eats healthily and bathes frequently. A factor which she realised was something Zoro did not do a lot, just like most of the men on the ship. She promised herself that she would soon have a bath.

After hearing Zoro snore a second time Nami stormed up to her body and stood hovering over it for a second. She wanted to kick him or hit him awake, like she usually would, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt her body either. "Zoro, wake up!" she shouted, and then paused to give him time to take it in. When there was no response she shouted again. Growing increasingly irritated she decided she would have to use a displeasing strategy that would cause him discomfort but not harm her. Reaching down she grabbed her ears and pulled her body up on its feet.

"OW!" Zoro shouted, immediately waking up and staring into his own eyes with a face of thunder…he never was a morning person.

"If you are going to sleep in direct sunlight in my body then you can at least wear lotion!" Nami spat letting go of her ear and turning to grab a bottle that had been sitting on the table nearby. She pointed to her deck chair and signalled for him to lay on it.

"I don't need sun cream" Zoro said. He slept in the sun every day and had a good tan; he didn't need anything to protect him.

"You may not, but I DO!" Nami spat in a deep husky voice that was still difficult to get used to. Usopp continued to watch from the side lines, sitting near Robin's chair. Robin observed the pair with an amused smile on her face.

"I can put it on for you Nami-san" Mononsuke called out, standing in his father's form and waving a hand. Nami raised one of Zoro's strong arms and face palmed the man heading her way. As a young boy it was one thing, as a perverted old man it was another.

Zoro reluctantly headed over to his body and went to grab the lotion from Nami's grasp. "Fine I will put it on" he said, but Nami moved the bottle away from him.

"No way" she replied, "I am not allowing you to fondle my body as you please!"

"Fondle?" Zoro raised an eye brow, "What do you take me for? I am not that love sick cook!" Zoro snapped back, slightly annoyed she would think badly of him. Had she forgotten that she had to send him to baby sit Sanji when he had control of her body to make sure he didn't do anything perverse? Muttering to him self how much of a pain in the ass this whole situation was he finally gave in and lay on his back on the deck chair.

The others watched as Nami poured some of the cream onto a large hand and started to rub it onto her stomach, chest and arms.

Chopper came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks in his hands. It was easier for him to carry things around being in the blond man's form. He didn't say anything out loud but he actually enjoyed being human a little. Although he had accepted the fact he was a monster in a way, he could not fully be rid of the side of him that wanted to be human for so long and to fit in. Approaching Nami and the others he looked at the swordsman as he massaged the red head and placed the drinks on the table next to them, almost stumbling and nearly dropping them as he went. A fury hoof caught them before they smashed on the floor.

"Be careful Chopper" Sanji barked at the reindeer and placed the glasses on the table once more before catching the scene that had initially distracted his friend. Usopp had not seen such a shocked expression on the reindeer before.

Sanji tilted his head and whispered to Usopp, "What is going on?"

"Umm Nami wanted her body protected from the sun but didn't want anyone else touching her body so she is doing it herself" Usopp explained.

"Isn't it a little…weird…?" Chopper asked, finding it a bit uncomfortable to watch the swordsman place his hands all over the navigator.

It wasn't long before the pair had a full audience as everyone sat to take a break and watched in awe.

…

"Right turn over" Nami ordered. Zoro did as he was told with a few grunts. "Lay still" she barked as she reached down and untied the bikini top before smearing more lotion over her body.

Zoro found the sensation strange. Nami's skin was very soft and delicate. He could tell from the moment he entered her body that he did not feel as confident or as strong or in control like he usually did. His body temperature kept fluctuating and the smallest bump seemed to hurt. He knew Nami was fragile, but he had not realised just how much until now. Feeling his own hands on him felt weird. The skin on his hands was rough from his hard labour and sword fighting, yet Nami's were soft and well kept. Being in her body was unusual and he felt uncomfortable as his own hands stroked her skin. The feeling was pleasant. Too pleasant.

"Yoohoohoo I wonder if Nami would put cream on my skin?" Brook said, suddenly realising the benefits to having a physical form again.

"Over my dead body!" Sanji spat.

"That's my body you are bargaining with!" Chopper reminded him.

"Hey Zoro what does it feel like being in a woman's body?" Luffy blurted out. This caused the rest to become silent.

"Haven't you all got something better to do?" Nami asked with a hint for them to dissipate. They shook their heads and she sighed, stepping back from the swordsman to place the bottle down.

The moment he felt Nami stop rubbing lotion on him Zoro immediately jumped up, relieved it was finished. He yawned and stretched his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing!" his own rough voice yelled at him as a pair of hands forced themselves onto his chest and pushed him back down onto the deck chair. Instinctively Zoro went to grab the wrists of the hands that held him down. His gaze met that of a furious Nami/Zoro who was bright red in the face. Zoro knew his body well but had never seen such an expression on his face before. Moving his hands a little he soon realised where Nami was pressing on his chest…there was excess squishy flesh where he was used to muscle toned skin... He gritted his teeth. For an instant he had forgotten that he was in a woman's body and would have happily walked around half naked. _Shit, _he thought as it dawned on him that he had just exposed Nami's body to the rest of the crew.

If this was any other occasion he would be a dead man. But luckily for him he was in her body and she didn't want to hurt herself. He had to pray that Law didn't reappear any time soon or else he would suffer dearly.

They heard a cough from the side lines and slowly turned to look at the rest of the crew who sat watching them as if it was a film. Sanji, Luffy, Mononsuke and Usopp all had nose bleeds. Sanji looked like he had passed out and Usopp secretly thanked the gods again. Brook and Kinemon who still sat tied up nearby were also thanking the gods at that point in time with blood dripping from their nostrils. Franky had coughed to gain their attention and tried his best to avert his eyes, focussing his gaze instead on their archaeologist who struggled to stifle her laugh.

Chopper looked at his own body on the floor and hit Sanji over the head to get him back into reality. He was angry that his friend had perverted thoughts when in his own body. He then stood and walked over to the horrified pair in front of him before taking off Sanji's jacket to shade them and give them some dignity. As a doctor, their doctor, he had seen it all before and at times got embarrassed, but there was something about being in Sanji's body that made him feel that little bit mature at that point in time.

"Thank you Chopper" Nami said in Zoro's usual calm tone of voice. Slowly removing the hands she controlled away from her own body, then forcing her bikini top back onto the swordsman, she took the jacket from Chopper and placed it over Zoro's shoulders. "You need to keep me covered up" she said as she rose from her position and walked past her friends.

"Robin" Nami said as she passed by.

"Yes Nami-san?" Robin managed to stop giggling.

"Can you remind me later that I need to adjust everyone's tabs" Nami said with a creepy sweet tone, which came across differently from the man's throat than her own. This comment got everyone's attention. Nami was going to charge them all big time for what they just saw. Zoro caught her intense gaze on him, he tried to glare back but felt himself giving in. She was going to charge him the most.

Zoro sat a moment on the chair and held the jacket against him. It was the first time he had ever felt the need to cover up from embarrassment. He couldn't help but wonder if being in a girl's body was messing with his head a little.

…

"I'm going to take a bath" Nami called out, slamming a door behind her.

The crew sat quietly for a minute thinking about what had just happened. Usopp looked up at Zoro who sat on the edge of the deck chair. He took off the jacket and put it to one side then stood and started to walk over to his resting spot.

"Um Zoro" Usopp called out. Zoro stopped in his tracks and turned slightly to look at his friend. It was funny how his captain's voice always drew his attention more than anyone else.

"Are you okay with that?" Usopp asked. The others looked at Luffy's form.

"Huh?" Zoro was not sure what Usopp was getting at.

"You know…Nami…taking a bath…" Usopp started to explain. Zoro still stood there looking confused. What did he care if Nami bathed or not. She regularly hogged the bathroom.

Robin and Sanji looked from Zoro to Usopp and to the bathroom then back again. Sanji's eye brow's rose and a horrified expression appeared on his face. Robin covered her mouth with a hand and tried to hide a smile. Franky also realised what this meant and said "Super" with a small smile on his face.

"Hey does this mean with Nami being in Zoro's body we can bathe with her?" Luffy asked naively but on more of a track than Zoro at that point.

"NO WAY!" Sanji argued, although it suddenly dawned on him he was in Chopper's body and Nami and Robin almost always bathed with the little reindeer.

"Don't get any ideas Sanji!" Chopper warned from beside him. Sanji tried to appear innocent.

Usopp sighed and decided to spit it out for the red headed tom boy standing before him. "Nami is in your body Zoro…are you okay with the fact she is, you know, going to see everything…?" Usopp gestured his hands up and down his body.

Slowly the penny dropped and Zoro's expression started to change.

"No way in hell will I let Nami's innocence be ruined by seeing that!" Sanji spat, running towards the bathroom in Chopper's tiny form.

In a sudden panic Zoro started to run in the direction of the bathroom but tripped and almost fell. _Bloody high heels! _He thought, grabbing at them, pulling them off his feet and throwing them aside. He then stood up and ran as fast as he could. It was impressive at how lean and fast the body of the navigator was as he sped past his friends, grabbed the form of the doctor and threw him towards the others. He forced the door of the bathroom open and ran inside with the door slamming behind him.

Robin caught Sanji in her lap and although the man was still a little irate she pointed out that if he went in there he would also see Zoro's naked form…a thought which soon made the man rethink his actions.

…

**A/N: A little longer than the last chapter…I could have gone on more but I thought I would break it up a little. **** Please don't be shy to review. **

**If you have any ideas of the experiences both a man and woman may experience being in the body of the opposite sex then let me know and I will see if I can fit it in! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own One Piece but I wish I did! **_

**A/N:**_** We are now in 2014…SCARY! What did you all achieve this past year? I don't think I achieved much…except that, I bought my first home, held a tarantula (which was a huge deal as I am scared of spiders) and I turned 30! Those were the biggest highlights of the past year for me.**_

_**My new year's resolution..? Well, to be honest I have given up on making them as I never follow them through…though I do hope to write more fan fiction, perhaps dab at some other manga's so maybe I will make that my resolution…though for the time being ZoNa will remain my main focus. **_

_**Thank you for your feedback, etc! It is nice to see us ZoNa fans on the same wavelength with some of the ideas you have shared. Some of which may be revealed in this chapter ;) **_

_**If you need a recap on who is who to prevent confusion please read the Author's Note at the beginning of Chapter 2! **_

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 3**

The straw hats remained still and silent for a period of time as they stared at the bathroom door expectantly. Shouts and noises of crashing objects could be heard from the bathroom, causing some of the crew to wince and others to smile.

A deep shout from the swordsman's voice shouted "GET OUT!"

"I AM NOT LEAVING!" Zoro shouted back, stretching Nami's voice to the limits. He was clearly adamant that he wanted to protect his dignity.

"Swordsman-san is lucky" Brook said, gaining nods of a couple of his companions.

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now" Usopp spoke up.

"Nami-sis doesn't sound like she will go easy on him" Franky agreed with his friend. Zoro was either crazy or stupid for going in there. Off course, a real man had to maintain his dignity, but Nami was not someone who you wanted to upset…and with her now being in the swordsman's body, there was more power behind her punches.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nami screamed, in a masculine voice.

"What the hell is that moron trying to do to my Nami?!" Sanji spat, being pulled back by Chopper and Usopp to prevent him entering the bathroom as well.

"WHAT SO YOU CAN TOUCH YOUR BODY BUT I CAN'T TOUCH MINE?!" Zoro screeched back. In any other circumstance such a conversation could be easily misinterpreted.

"I wish I could have been in Nami's body" Mononsuke whined, receiving a hit on the head from his father.

"I don't want to hear that from a child!" Kinemon shouted, although secretly wished the same.

"I don't get it, why would anyone want to be in Nami's body?" Luffy asked with a shrug. "She hasn't got anything interesting"

The captain of the straw hats soon had to deal with a series of kicks from the tiny doctors body as Sanji became furious with him, "Don't call Nami small!" he shouted, accidentally turning into Chopper's horn point and having to seek the doctor's help to get him back to his usual form.

"It must be difficult for them" Franky thought out loud, "I mean, a man changing to a man is one thing…nothing you ain't seen before right, but a woman swapping with a man? That has to be weird" he finished.

"I think it could be quite interesting" Robin mused.

"It is heavenly" Sanji said with a dreamy tone, leaning his head to one side as he recalled being in Nami's body. Hearts started protruding from him.

_Off course these two would find a way to use it to their advantage, _Franky thought, slightly distracting himself by the image of Robin's body in the bathroom.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nami demanded, sounding a little more like she was struggling with a force.

"DAMN IT NAMI! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT BOTH WAYS!" Zoro spat back.

The straw hats attention was drawn back to the bathroom. "Um should we go in and help?" Usopp asked with a bead of sweat pouring from his face.

"No, I think our presence will only hinder them further" Robin didn't hesitate in her response, "besides, we wouldn't want to embarrass either of them" she said with a grin.

Luffy sat on the ground with his head cocked to one side. "Robin" he said her name without looking at her. The raven head turned to face him.

"Yes Luffy?" she said with a polite tone.

"What are boobs for anyway?" Luffy asked naively wondering what Sanji and the others thought was so fascinating about a woman's body. This comment though gained everyone's attention. Usopp hit his face with his hand. Mononsuke sat motionless, also curious to know more about the female body. Brook, Kinemon and Sanji looked at their captain and each of them went to say something, but their mouths were covered by hands that sprouted out from their chests.

"Luffy…do not listen to a word these men say about women" Robin answered, her face changing to a serious expression, "and do not ask women such personal questions in public" she lectured, making it evident that she was not going to educate him on this matter at this time.

Franky sat in a daze and then burst into laughter. As naïve as some of his friends were aboard this ship he knew one thing. Without the women of the crew it would be pretty dull.

…

Inside the bathroom Nami and Zoro sat quietly for a minute, breathing heavily after rowing. Nami had thrown most of the contents of the bathroom towards her own body. She tried to miss on purpose but underestimated the strength, speed and accuracy Zoro's body naturally had. Zoro luckily was able to dodge most of it, using one of his swords to counter attack the biggest objects. He was surprised though at how difficult it was to wield even one sword in the slim arms of the navigator's body. A factor he found quite unsettling.

They sat in silence. Both a little wet from the humidity of the room, their clothes clinging to their skin.

"This is ridiculous!" Nami finally spat, irritated and embarrassed. "Wait until I see Law again, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Not if I get there first" Zoro responded, his thoughts in agreement with her own.

Nami looked over at the swordsman who now sat in front of her with one leg outstretched and another bent with an arm leaning on the knee. It was unnerving seeing herself in positions which were not natural to her. She also found herself envious of her own body as she tried to sit in a comfortable position and had a sudden stab of pain in a sensitive genital area.

"Ow!" Nami winced at the unexpected shock of the pain from her lower half. Her cry caught the attention of the man/woman before her.

Nami instinctively moved position and adjusted the part of her new body that had caught in the clothing she wore.

"HEY! Watch where you're touching!" Zoro protested, sitting up and grabbing one of his own arms.

"I can't help it! It's uncomfortable!" Nami shouted back. Zoro scanned her for a second, understanding suddenly dawning on him. He slowly released her arm.

"Shit" he swore in frustration, scratching his head with one hand as he stepped and turned away from her. She stood as she watched him sigh, shake his head and rub his face with his hand as if in defeat. He turned and looked at her. She was surprised to see his expression serious and yet a little embarrassed to. Yet she didn't really care at that moment as she developed an urge and started to shuffle from foot to foot.

"Nami…what I am about to tell you, you can never tell anyone" Zoro was adamant in his tone and expression. Nami nodded.

"I mean it Nami, I need you to swear." Zoro stared directly into her eyes.

Nami was growing a little desperate and bit down on her lower lip. She was flustered and didn't know what to do.

"There is no easy way to say this so I am just gonna say it" Zoro said. There was a slight pause as he plucked the courage to state what was on his mind, "Nami, men are designed differently from women …"

"No kidding?" Nami sarcastically replied, wanting to throttle him at that point in time.

Zoro ignored her and continued; "where clothes are concerned…to be comfortable…men have to hang on a particular side…and well…well…for me…it's the left" Zoro finished.

Nami looked at him for a second with a raised eyebrow, "Is that all you had to say?!" she spat in annoyance.

Zoro was irritated and looked at her with an angry expression. It takes a lot for someone to tell a person something intimate about themselves. He was about to retort to her when he noticed her dancing footsteps and hunched body.

"Nami, what the hell are you doing?" he asked sceptically. Nami's face immediately went red in embarrassment.

"I…I…" she struggled to get it out, yet at the same time although she knew what was wrong, she had not thought about it and didn't really know what to do. She looked at Zoro who watched her judgementally. "…I need the bathroom" she rushed.

Zoro looked at her for a moment and then said "you are in the bathroom"

Nami forgot that even if he changed bodies he was still a moron, "baka! I need to. you know…use the toilet" she said, turning Zoro's face crimson.

Zoro suddenly froze, thoughts slowly turning in his head. After the initial shocked expression on his face he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. When you had to go you had to go. He walked over to the toilet door and propped it open. Nami's gaze followed him.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "you are not coming in with me!" she stated, wanting to make that perfectly clear.

"Relax Nami, I am not going to stand and hold it for you" Zoro replied with a sigh, slightly amused at her embarrassed reaction. It could have been hilarious if it wasn't his own body.

"I thought you didn't want me touching parts of your body" Nami asked, trying to avoid the inevitable but feeling more desperate to go by the minute.

"Nami…I can't believe I am talking to you about stuff like this…but just go to the toilet as you would normally" Zoro reassured her.

"What?" Nami was confused, "but men…stand…" she stammered, not wanting to think about the fact she may have to touch his genitalia and aim!

Zoro sighed again, growing tired of having to teach her about his own body, "Yeah, but we can do it sitting down to" he said, this time waiting for the penny to drop in her head.

"So I don't have to touch it?" Nami asked sheepishly. Zoro nodded.

"I don't have to look?" Nami asked again, Zoro nodded.

That was all the information she needed as she sprinted into the toilet, slammed the door behind her and did the business.

…

Zoro stood outside the toilet door with arms crossed and a foot leaning on the wall when his own voice spoke out to him.

"Um Zoro"

"Yeah?" he raised his voice a little louder considering they were talking through a door. A factor which was a bit weird and a first for them both.

"…should you need the toilet when in my body…?" Nami paused, finding it incredibly difficult to have this level of conversation, "just remember one thing"

"What?" Zoro asked.

"You wipe front to back not back to front" she rushed her sentence.

Zoro grimaced, after all it was not a piece of information he wanted to hear. He didn't respond.

"Hey did you get that?" Nami said as she unlocked the door and looked at him. He nodded, which was a good thing as she was not prepared to repeat herself.

Nami walked over to the edge of the bath and looked at the rail of towels she had prepared on the side with her soap. She bit her top lip and crossed her arms, tapping a foot. She had a dilemma running through her mind. Her fight with Zoro opened her eyes a little to the reality of their situation. Going to the toilet in his body was something she had not planned for but a memory she believed she could easily forget in time. She knew she was not comfortable with Zoro being in her body or her in his. She knew she hated the idea of him seeing her naked and he probably felt the same about her. What's more is that she knew she wouldn't be comfortable with him touching her body in certain places just as she wasn't comfortable with the thought of touching his.

She contemplated walking right back outside and breaking down the ship piece by piece until she found Law from his hiding place and forced him to return them to normal, but she knew that in some ways her temper could make the situation worse. Law was new to their group, powerful and mysterious. She was not too sure of what to make of him yet, though Luffy seemed to trust him. In short, she was intimidated by the guy, more so than any of the other male crew members on this ship. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but if she could choose whose body she would rather be in of her male crew mates it had to be Zoro's…if not Zoro then at least Sanji. She was impressed with how strong and confident she felt in his shoes. Even if something had felt wrong or uncomfortable since the beginning.

"You still thinking of going ahead with this?" Zoro asked, approaching her from behind and breaking her thoughts. She could tell from his tone of voice that if she was planning on taking a bath he was not comfortable with the idea.

Nami hesitated with her response; she felt dirty and needed a bath. Baths helped her to think, yet she knew he wouldn't leave her alone and even though she was not in her own body, the thought made her feel a little vulnerable.

"Your body stinks" she said screwing her face up and trying to justify her actions.

"That's what you get from hard work" Zoro bit back. He was irritated by her comment. He trained hard every day to get his body in shape and sweat was only a natural part of that process.

Nami turned to look at her own body. She scanned it up and down. Her hair was a mess and she had dirt marks over her skin. Her body needed cleaning to. An idea suddenly came to her mind, it wasn't perfect and by far ideal but if she was going to be made to feel uncomfortable then she wasn't doing it alone.

"Strip" Nami suddenly commanded. Zoro looked at her with a shocked expression.

"NO WAY!" Zoro shouted back, stumbling backwards as Nami pressed forwards.

"It's only fair Zoro!" Nami snapped back.

"I don't need a bath" he argued.

"Yes you do, and so do I!" Nami retorted, reaching out and jumping him before he could get a word in edgeways.

"HEY GET OFF ME!" Zoro yelled with a girlish scream, but Nami was able to over power him in his own body. In a fast motion Nami managed to grab her clim-a-tact from Zoro, strip him and force him into the bath, soon following behind.

Zoro tucked his new form as far under the water as he could. He tried desperately to ignore the rounded flesh floating in front of his face or the long wet hair clinging to his back. Instead he focused on the thick fog that now filled the room.

"There" Nami said, approaching him slowly. Zoro sulked.

"This way we can only see our own bodies and can't see our reflections in any of the windows or mirrors" Nami seemed proud of her idea. Zoro begged to differ. He finally understood what it felt like to be over powered by him self.

He scowled at Nami as she approached him, sinking lower into the water until only his head could be seen. She then took in a breath and ducked herself under the water. Zoro chose to remain as close to the side as he could, arms and legs tucked in like a ball, trying his best not to move.

When Nami resurfaced she did so right in front of him. She stood so the water covered her half way and proceeded to rub soap in his hair. He watched as she then rinsed of the lather of foam off and started on his arms. She paused in her movements when she reached his chest. Zoro studied her carefully as she traced the large scar on his chest with one of his hands.

"See something you like?" Zoro asked, drawing her attention over to him instead of his body. He was uncomfortable watching her. Her expression had seemed to be thoughtful and worried.

Nami looked over at him, her expression still remained curious, "You have a lot of scars" she said.

"Humph. What do you expect?" was all the swordsman could say. It didn't bother him at all. Each scar was a reminder of the journey he had made to get to where he was today and he didn't regret it in the least.

Nami's hand reached up from his chest to his face and touched the scar on his left eye. "This one still aches a little" she noted, moving her hand away, "I am still getting used to the fact I can't see much from my left side…doesn't that impact on your fighting?" she asked him sincerely.

Zoro shrugged, "Just another reminder…I was careless, it won't happen again"

Nami studied her friend for a second and approached him cautiously. It was clear he didn't want to talk about his body any further. Respecting his privacy for the time being she stopped asking questions and handed him the sponge and soap, he looked at it and then at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he asked in a short tone.

"I need you to scrub your back" Nami said, being sure to emphasise, 'your' and not say 'my'. Zoro took the sponge reluctantly and scrubbed his own back. It was a rare opportunity for him to be able to see what his back looked like. He noticed he had a few more scars that he hadn't noticed before by looking in a mirror. He couldn't remember which fight those were from though.

"Zoro" Nami said his name softly.

"Hmm?"

"Your body…it aches"

"…" Zoro didn't respond, though he suspected he knew where this was going.

"At first I thought it was part of the transition process or just needing to get used to it. I put it down to tension or something, but it isn't that is it?"

"…" Zoro paused in his movements.

"It's like your body can't relax" Nami struggled to describe the uncomfortable and slightly painful feelings she had been experiencing in his body throughout the morning.

"My body needs to keep active" Zoro answered, trying to find a way to prevent this discussion going further. He didn't want to explain how he felt that way since Thriller Bark or why. Instead, he did a rare thing, he lied, "I train all the time to prevent my body ceasing up. Not moving makes the aching worse" well…it was a partial truth.

Nami remained silent as she thought about what he said. He figured she accepted this as the truth when she stopped asking questions and waited for him to finish.

Nami turned around and positioned herself behind Zoro. Zoro went rigid when he felt his own hands on her skin again. He let her wash her hair and back and under her arms. He remained still and stared into space, forcing his mind into a meditation zone of some kind. That is, until he felt something rub between his thighs, causing him to bolt upright and break free. Jumping a foot ahead he spun around with a furious expression. Nami started laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted at her, clearly disturbed about what she just did.

"Relax; it is over with, you barely noticed" Nami brushed him off. It was her body after all so she could wash wherever she wanted.

"It isn't funny!" Zoro snapped.

Nami continued to laugh then looked at him covering his chest with his arms, "Zoro, you are acting more like a girl than I am!" that comment in itself was enough to anger Zoro further. Zoro immediately dove under the water.

Nami didn't have time to respond as a pair of hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her under. She wriggled and tried to fight the figure that pounced on her at that moment, but it was too late. Feeling something rubbing against her lower region she shuddered and went stiff.

Zoro rose to the surface of the water and exited the bath. He walked over to the towels and wiped his face dry with one, though the grin he wore still remained. He pictured Nami's facial expression and chuckled to him self, _two can play at that game, _he thought. He placed a towel around his shoulders and tied another over his waist. He was barely aware of the devil like aura flaring up from behind him.

Zoro started to turn around as Nami prepared to attack him with his own sword…not caring anymore if she hurt her own body or not, that man had to pay.

A knock came to the door.

The pair froze and looked at each other. The door started to open slightly resulting in Nami giving a girlish shriek in a man's body and immediately hiding behind her own body…which remained topless as Zoro stood with a towel to his waist like a man would generally.

"Nami-san is everything alright?" the voice of their archaeologist came through the crack in the doorway, but luckily had more sense to not enter the room at that point in time.

"Um...Yes...Yes all good!" Nami sung, her voice clearly wavering.

"Is Zoro-san ok?" Robin asked with a hint of her knowing smile behind her tone.

Nami nudged Zoro in the ribs to get him to say something to make their friend go away he glared at her instead. His silence was frustrating so Nami grabbed one of her own breasts, forcing him to yell out "good" before turning to give her a thunderous glare that promised to take her to the depths of hell.

"Ok well Sanji-kun is in the process of preparing lunch" Robin announced.

"Okay, thank you Robin. We will be right there!" Nami said as sweetly as she good with Zoro's voice.

Robin closed the door behind her and they both breathed out. They then got dressed again in silence, though Zoro put on another t-shirt as he couldn't fathom the bikini top any more. They soon left the bathroom and barely spoke another word to one another.

…

"I have brought you some food" Robin's voice came from the shadows. She produced a tray of food. Law looked up at her and accepted it gratefully. Robin watched him eat as she sat down in front of him, entering the small ring of light that filled the corner of the room.

"I heard a lot of noise earlier" Law said, "sounded like someone was unhappy"

Robin produced a small smile, "our navigator and swordsman are struggling the most with getting used to being in each others bodies" she answered honestly.

Law smirked, "I see…Nami is a feisty character. I can see how she would be angry…sounds like it would be best if I didn't appear anytime soon" he shuddered a little at the thought of being electrocuted. He had spent some time in the Navy looking up their files on the straw hats and had a brief understanding on all of their abilities. He always deemed himself a capable fighter and although he knew Nami was one of the weakest crew members he also had come to understand her to be one of the most formidable members who knew how to hold a grudge.

"Nami-san will be okay if you offer her some treasure" Robin spoke up, reassuring her new comrade as if reading his mind.

"Treasure?" Law asked, now curious.

"Yes, our Nami was suspicious of me when we first met, as for Zoro for that matter, but she was easily bought over" Robin couldn't help but like that side of Nami. The side that loved money over most things.

"I will try to keep that in mind" Law acknowledged, "Though I get the feeling Zoro isn't easy to get on your side" he identified.

Robin nodded in agreement, "He is the cautious type…but I guess someone has to be when our captain is so trusting"

"I guess you are right" Law agreed, "He does seem to trust Luffy completely…and he doesn't seem to question Nami's orders either"

"I think we have all come to trust in our navigator. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have made it this far" Robin acknowledged.

Law nodded, "What about the others?" he asked, curious.

Robin did her best to explain what the others had been experiencing, "Well…Sanji is gradually getting used to controlling the forms, though his hot temper doesn't help matters. Chopper has adjusted quite well to the cook's body, but spends his time trying to help control Sanji and then being scolded if he tries to use his hands for anything other than cooking. Luffy has already made Franky's body run out of cola at least 3 times. Franky has been busy trying to teach Luffy self control whilst repairing parts of the ship due to our captain's actions…a difficult thing to do when he is in a weaker body than his own. Usopp seems to be enjoying the fact he can stretch, but it takes more brain power than he realised to focus his attention and aim so as not to keep falling into the ocean. Brook seems to be enjoying the feeling of having a physical form again. And as for our guests, they appear to be very put out…"

Law had a raised eyebrow and had paused in between bites of his meal, "sounds like nothing has changed then" he said, chewing on his last bite.

Robin chuckled; "Have you had the time you need to formulate a plan?"

"I still need a little more time. I have a few ideas, but I like to be thorough" Law explained, "Besides I get the feeling you want a bit more time anyway" he studied Robin.

Robin tilted her head to the side and said "what makes you think that?"

Law shrugged, "I dunno, just a hunch"

The pair grinned at each other before Robin heard Sanji calling for her and snuck back out on deck.

…

**A/N: A bit longer than anticipated, but I hope the bath scene met expectations! I have lots more ideas to come though with regard to their experiences and we are only half way through day 1! **

**Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading. **

10


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own One Piece**_

**A/N:**_**Thank you for feedback and welcome to new readers! My last chapter was sent early in a morning with a sinus ridden head…after practically no sleep due to an annoying cold I decided to write some more as I can't be bothered to do anything else right now! So, this has come about faster than I anticipated and may be a bit pants compared to my last chapter but I hope you can forgive me.**_

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 4**

Their lunch time together was not far from their usual experiences, good food and commotion, although with a few minor differences. Luffy for one suddenly realised the disadvantages to Franky's body when he could not sneak more food into his mouth. When he decided to try to use one of Franky's fists, which came out of his body via a chain it was difficult to control and resulted in food and plates going everywhere. The reaction of his friends was far from amused.

Usopp however found a use for Luffy's extendable arms by agreeing to wrap one around their captain to prevent him from causing any more drama. Although Luffy appeared to maintain his appetite for more food Franky's body was not the same as his own and he watched Usopp eating meat by the mountain full and felt a little jealous. Usopp, unlike his captain, was able to restrain himself a little and made a point to try to teach his captain some manners, by asking for more instead of taking from his friends.

Nami and Zoro remained silent for a majority of the time. An ominous aura surrounded them resulting in some concerning looks and nods between their friends. Sanji placed a plate of healthy food in front of Zoro as much to his dismay. The cook argued the importance of keeping Nami's body in shape. A nod of agreement and a threatening stare from said navigator soon told Zoro that he had better eat what was in front of him and not what he would rather have. Although Sanji had produced the same good food for Nami she preferred to tease Zoro by eating the doughnut he wanted right in front of him. Zoro did his best to ignore her actions.

Deciding to break the awkward silence Franky turned to speak with the swordsman, "So bro, I managed to finish making spare weights for you. I put them in the training room". This comment immediately caught the swordsman's attention.

"Great" Zoro grinned, looking forward to trying them out. He needed to work of some steam.

"Um sorry to interrupt" the voice of the navigator caused Zoro to stiffen in irritation, "but you aren't thinking of training when in my body are you?"

Zoro shrugged, "so what if I am? Your body could do with some training" he retorted. The verbal acknowledgement of how weak her body was did not go down well with Nami, her face turning into a frown.

"Moron! Nami's body is explicitly toned and perfect!" Sanji shouted in a threatening tone and still frustrated with the fact he couldn't fight the moss head on equal ground while he was in Nami's body.

Zoro chose to ignore the cook. Instead he finished his meal and headed out the door. He didn't have to put up with any of their crap and decided to go ahead and do what he wanted instead of being told what to do. Besides, training was his thing and if he stopped doing that then what else did he have? It was what he needed to feel himself and in control. After his experience with Nami in the bathroom that morning he needed to reassure him self that he wasn't going to turn into a woman.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked from behind him. Zoro ignored her and kept walking, but this did not dissuade her in the least. He grew more annoyed at how she insisted on following him wherever he went as if he would try to do something dangerous or disgusting with her body.

Nami stood by the hatch as she watched Zoro walk around the training room checking his equipment and approaching two large round metallic shapes in the centre of the room. Given the quality of the finish she could only assume they were the new weights provided by the cyborg. Zoro knelt and studied them closely, running a hand over the metal with a grin appearing on his face. He walked over to a long metal pole and positioned it in the centre of the room, readying himself to add the weights to it.

Nami watched him with arms crossed and a hint of concern on her face. He was planning on trying to lift that with her body? This she had to see.

As predicted, Zoro tried to lift the pole with the added weight and struggled. He tried to breathe through his nose and bent his knees, pulling with all his might, but they would not come even a millimetre off the ground. Nami could not help but snigger as she watched him start to sweat and go red in the face.

Zoro was irritated by his audience and stopped what he was doing. "What's so funny?" he muttered, feeling something he had not felt in a long time, inadequate and weak.

Nami walked over to him and said, "What did you expect? You are in my body after all and if you don't mind I would prefer it if you didn't give me an ulcer"

Zoro gave a "humph" in response and went to try a lighter weight, then another and another until he found one which was light enough for her petite body. Nami sat and watched him sighing at his pig stubborn headedness.

Growing irritated at his back seat expert Zoro demanded that if she thought she could do better then to try it herself. Nami could not help but think how much he really appeared to act like a girl at that moment in time. She shook her head, "no way" she said, she wasn't falling for that one.

Zoro wiped his face with a towel and picked up a small weight by his side then threw it in her direction. Nami shrieked and went to move out of the way of the oncoming missile but Zoro's body instinctively caught it. This action surprised her. She sat staring at the object in her hand.

Zoro grinned and he was pleased to see his body was not letting him down. We walked over to it and pulled Nami up onto her feet, dragging her over to the weights. Deciding to break her in gently he started with a lighter weight that he knew even she could have managed in her own body. He pointed to it and said "my body needs training and exercise" his tone implied she do as he says. Nami ignored him and went to walk away.

"Are you the type of woman who would get in the way of a friend reaching their dream?" Zoro asked using her own tactics against her like she did with him back at Whiskey Peak. His words caused her to stop in her movements. She turned around with an annoyed expression, stormed up to the weights and picked it up with one hand.

The speed in which she picked it up compared to how light the weight was, took Nami by surprise and she struggled to maintain her balance a little. Zoro helped to catch her and she felt small hands on the base of her back and her bicep.

"That one seemed too easy. Try these" Zoro said, adding one weight at a time and instructing Nami to lift each more than once.

Nami was surprised at how light most of the weights appeared to be at first. Although she felt stronger and a little more confident, it was a little disheartening to be forced to recognise the clear difference in ability between her and the swordsman. She always knew how weak she was compared to her friends and how she had to rely on brain power instead of brawn, but it suddenly dawned on her how hard Zoro had to train to get where he was. If he didn't do this religiously then he would have never been able to help them out all those times.

Zoro watched as Nami's expression changed from irritation to one of concentration. She started to sweat as the weights got heavier but didn't give up immediately, which he was surprised about. It was as if she had suddenly gained some determination to see this through and do as he requested. He was secretly impressed with her sudden obedient side and willingness to help his body get stronger. After a period of time Zoro, with Nami's assistance, managed to get the new weights onto the pole.

"Are you sure about this?" Nami asked, feeling the strain already from her work out. She had half the mind to give up but she found herself not wanting to disappoint the man before her for some reason. She put it down to her competitive side.

"Won't know until we try" Zoro was not sure how his body would react to this but he needed to know for his own piece of mind.

Nami positioned herself as he instructed. Zoro placed his hands on her to indicate how to hold her body position. She bent her knees and tried to keep her back straight, ignoring the slight spasm running through her side. Zoro guided her hands to get a good grip on the weight and then stepped back. Nami looked at him and then at the weight. She tried to lift it and failed. The weight came off the ground by less than a centimetre.

"What the hell are these made from?" she thought out loud. Bending over and wiping her forehead. Zoro stood and watched her with a frown on his face.

"Try again" Zoro ordered. Nami looked at him as if to say 'No' but when she caught his concerned expression for some reason she felt obliged to.

This time Nami tried to put her whole might into it and breathed carefully as she lifted the weight. It reached a quarter of the way up her shin. She dropped it and the ground vibrated as she panted over the weight, ready to give up.

"Again" was all Zoro said in response.

Nami looked at him, growing slightly irritated, "I can't!" she snapped.

Zoro wore a fearsome expression and stepped forward "Don't underestimate me" he said with a firm tone, forcing her to remember whose body she was in.

Using her new found anger to her advantage Nami tried once more and managed to get the weight near to her knee. She felt her body resist against the motion and knew she had done too much. It was as if the aching she had been feeling throughout the day increased ten fold. She yelled out and dropped the weight. The weight made a hole in the floor, falling to the deck below and embedding itself deep within the ship. The action caught their friend's attention and she could hear blasphemy from their shipwright.

Nami collapsed to her hands and knees and started to struggle to breathe and wretch slightly. She felt dizzy and her vision blurred, closing the single eye of the man whose body was in her control, she prayed that the pain would subside. If this is what Zoro felt like every day he trained then the guy went up in her estimation. She for one wouldn't want to be doing that again.

Zoro looked from the hole and over to Nami, "Hey are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

Nami kept her eyes closed and felt her body heating up, "No" she said with a hint of panic in her voice. She heard the sound of light feet move towards her. A hand placed itself on her back while another on her head.

"I can't move…it hurts so much" Nami felt as if she was going to faint and tried her best to fight it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so far…I forget you aren't used to this like I am" he said. If it had been him he would have been able to control the weight so as not to lose it but he had to admit that Nami's willpower was impressive to have held on for so long even if she lacked control over his strength. He may need to teach her how to meditate and learn to control her mind and body better. But for now he knew it was best to try to help alleviate the muscle spasms running through his body. It needed to do a warm down.

"You need to stand up" Zoro ordered, placing a hand under her arm pit and pulling her up. Nami tried to resist him and argue that she needed to lay down instead but he wouldn't have any of it, "Look I know what is best for my body so just trust me for once!" he snapped. Nami looked at him. She could see a blur of orange and forced herself to blink a few times to adjust her vision.

"Where are we going?" she asked through panted breath.

"To warm down" he replied, placing her arm around his shoulders and a hand around her waist.

"Huh?" Nami was suddenly unimpressed to hear that they had not finished yet but followed him reluctantly. "I seriously don't know how you do this" she muttered. She did not see the small smile from the swordsman. _Was she finally beginning to understand what hard work was about and what he had to go through in order to ensure she was safe?_

…

Zoro approached the anchor of the ship and gave Nami a sideways nod. She looked at him and said, "You expect us to set anchor here? Out in the middle of no where?"

Zoro nodded, "The best way to warm down and prevent your muscles from cramping up is to swim"

Nami thought about this a little. She had muscle cramp once or twice in her sleep in the past and knew it could be really painful but what she felt right now was insane. She couldn't begin to imagine this pain getting worse. She felt herself go pale. Sighing and muttering at how much he was going to owe her for this she gave some orders to their friends and dropped the anchor.

"Hey why are we stopping?" Luffy demanded to know.

"Nami needs a swim" Zoro replied helping Nami down into the waters below.

"Swim?" you could see the cogs working over drive in their captains head. He looked down at the hands of his new form and a grin appeared on his face. "Hey! I can swim now without getting weak!" he realised with a new found eagerness.

"Does that mean I can to?!" Chopper asked, having identified he was in Sanji's body and following Luffy in a small dance before jumping into the ocean after Nami and Zoro.

Usopp watched from the sidelines with Sanji, both of them suddenly realising the disadvantages to having devil fruit powers.

"Yoohoohoo!" a shout from beside them came as the figure of Kinemon jumped over board after his friends.

Usopp sweat dropped, "does he even realise that Kinemon has devil fruit powers?" he asked.

"Moron" Sanji muttered, throwing a rubber ring over board so Zoro could attach it to his friend and they could pull him back up. Brook collapsed on the deck of the Sunny commenting on how the water was good for his bones. The others left him to it.

Robin sat with Franky and their guests as they watched their friends dive willingly into the ocean. "Are you not going to join them?" Robin asked the cyborg.

Franky shook his head then looked over at the hole on the deck, "I have work to do".

…

Law looked up at the metal object protruding from the ceiling a mere inch away from his head. He had not seen that one coming.

He let out the breath he had been holding and slowly and gently moved away from the weight and remained grateful that it didn't cave in on him. He could not help but wonder if that was intentional or not.

"What a mess!" the voice of the cyborg could be heard from the other side of the hole. Law didn't know why he had the sudden need to hide, but he found himself tucked in the shadows behind some boxes. When he got the chance he would sneak out.

…

Mononsuke watched as Zoro supported Nami in the water until her body relaxed enough to support herself. They then had to focus on teaching Luffy and Chopper how to keep afloat. It had been a long time since Luffy had swam in the sea and Chopper had never been swimming before. Mononsuke couldn't help but feel a little envious. He wondered if Law would be willing to swap him into one of the straw hats who didn't have devil fruit powers, even if just for a short time, so he could see how it felt to swim.

"Woohoo! I am doing it, look, look!" Luffy shouted out to his friends, happy to be swimming once more.

"I thought it would be easier" Chopper stated, sinking slightly and accidentally swallowing some water. Zoro pulled him up from the scruff of his neck. "Thank you" Chopper murmured as bubbles came out of his mouth.

Having helped their friends get the hang of things Nami started to feel better in Zoro's body and could feel the muscles become less tense as the water washed over her. "You were right, this does feel good" she praised the man's advice. Zoro looked at her and nodded. He may not be as smart as she was, but he had his moments and he knew what helped his body to relax better than anyone else.

"I have an idea" Luffy announced "let's have a race!" Chopper did not look keen, he had only just gotten the hang of it, a race wasn't going to be in his favour.

Zoro smirked and said "You're on"

"Hey!" Nami protested, "Not in my body you don't!"

"Then you will just have to keep up" Zoro replied with a mischievous grin, resulting in Nami's expression to become thunderous. _Fine, if you want to play it that way we will! _She thought to herself.

Nami scanned their environment and spotted a rock like island several metres ahead of them. "See that" she pointed and they all nodded, "the first one to reach that rock is the winner."

"Um guys, can I skip out on this one?" Chopper got the feeling that he was not being listened to.

"Yo Chopper, have faith in my body, I am a pretty good swimmer" Sanji called out, reassuring the little guy, "besides, I don't like the thought of losing to that moss head". Chopper looked up at his own form looking back down on him and felt that if he tried to board the ship he would be thrown back in.

"USOPP!" Nami shouted up and caught the figure of their captain looking down at them. "You be referee" she called out, the man nodded.

"Go Nami-swan, show them what you are made of!" Sanji called out batting for his favourite female and secretly urging Chopper to stay in the lead so he could appear to be a knight for her when her body weakened.

Usopp gathered from his friend's expression that he had momentarily forgotten that Nami was now a man and so the whole damsel in distress thing wouldn't work. The image of Sanji carrying Zoro in a bridal way was actually quite disturbing. He shook his head and turned to look at his friends, "Okay, ready…steady…go!" he called.

They all pushed off from the ship and started to swim. Chopper was surprised to find that when giving his all Sanji's legs took control and the small kicking action provided him with significant power as he sped ahead in front of his friends. Nami and Zoro moved with smooth actions and glided through the waves, almost neck and neck.

Luffy was slightly peeved off that his friends turned out to be better swimmers than him and found the cyborg's metal body heavy in the ocean. Having an idea he paused to doggy paddle and pointed his hands in a triangle like position.

"What is that idiot doing?" Sanji asked, Usopp followed his friends gaze and a bead of sweat poured from his head.

"Um Franky…did you teach Luffy Coup de Burst?" Usopp called out to their shipwright, who came to the edge and followed the gaze of his friends.

"No" he said in response.

They watched in horror together as Luffy shouted, "FART ATTACK!"

Franky was not amused.

A blast of air came out of Franky's rear end and sent Luffy flying into the air and landing on the rock with a loud bang - a small dust cloud forming where he had been.

"Hey that's cheating!" Nami protested as she paused to watch their captain take flight. A mass of orange over took her and she suddenly realised she was falling into last place. She dove into the water and swam with all her might.

"Help me! I can't stop!" Chopper screamed as he saw rock appearing before him and was unable to stop Sanji's legs from moving. He went head first into a metal hand and started to sink into the water. Luffy picked his friend up and sat him on the rock next to him.

"Thank you" Chopper whispered, rubbing his head a little then looking up and scanning their surroundings.

"Come on Zoro, Nami!" Luffy called out, jumping up and down as his friends came up behind.

The shouts of their captain made Nami bite hard on her lip as she sucked in more air. She used her sudden rage of anger to help her push further.

Zoro sensed Nami coming up beside him and fought to push himself harder, pleasantly surprised at how Nami's body reacted with ease. She may not be as physically strong as him but he had to acknowledge she was physically fit.

"Come on Nami!" Sanji shouted from the ship.

"Go Zoro! Go Nami!" Chopper and Luffy called out, not wanting to play favourites at that point in time.

Usopp noticed something in the water and nudged Franky. He pointed to the figure of a huge shadow with a shaking hand. "D…d…do you see that?!" he shrieked.

Franky followed where Usopp pointed, as did Sanji.

"Damn that is huge!" Franky gripped onto the railing.

Sanji spun around and immediately called out to the others, "Luffy there is something in the water!"

"Eh?" their captain struggled to hear them.

The three men started waving their hands and pointing to the water below them.

Luffy waved back and wondered what it was they were shouting.

"Um Luffy…" the wavering voice of the doctor spoke beside him, "s..s..sea monster!" he shouted in fear.

…

Zoro made it to the shore and pulled himself up, already feeling slightly fatigued at the effort he had to put in. He breathed deeply and tried to steady his beating heart. He knew Nami had been right by him and turned to see her approach. She stopped at the edge of the rock, breathing hard and looking irritated. Zoro grinned, he reached out a hand to help her up and she took it reluctantly. He pulled her up but soon struggled to do so.

"Geez" he muttered, now using two hands instead of one, "help me out here!"

"It isn't my fault you are heavy!" Nami snapped. Zoro held back his desire to say that it was more plausible her body was weak.

He tugged at her hand and fell backwards. Nami fell on top of him. He was surprised to feel like he was being crushed and tried to force her off him. Nami managed to get to her knees and moved away slightly, aware of how weird it was to be so close to her own body. She looked down at Zoro whose gaze went past her and to something behind her. She froze and did not dare to turn around. Zoro gritted his teeth and took immediate action, he reached forward and grabbed Nami by the arms, forcing her to fall sideways.

Nami looked up at her own figure kneeling over her in a protective stance. Zoro looked at her, "You alright?" he asked, she nodded slowly, "good" he said. His expression then changed completely as something latched onto him and pulled him back into the sea.

"ZORO!" Nami called out, jumping to her feet and running close to the edge to see if she could see him.

"Nami!" Luffy called as he and Chopper ran to their aid. He looked around, "Where is Zoro?"

Nami pointed into the water. Luffy immediately understood.

"Gum Gum…" Luffy suddenly stopped, forgetting for a second that he could not use his own attacks and suddenly finding himself struggling to figure out what to do next.

Another tentacle swiped at the surface in their direction. Nami shrieked.

The blond figure of the cook ran past them and sent a flying kick towards the tentacle forcing it to retreat. Luckily for them Chopper was used to close combat fighting.

"What do we do now?" Chopper asked, aware that they were limited in their current forms and lacked battle experience in them.

The three backed themselves up to cover all angles.

"I could shoot it" Luffy announced, but I don't have a good aim like Usopp or Franky…I will have to wait until it rises again.

"I could dive in and attack it using the power of Sanji's legs…" Chopper suggested.

"No" Nami announced. "You are not a strong swimmer Chopper, one mistake and you are screwed down there"

Nami waved at her friends on the Sunny and caught Usopp's attention. She gave him a hand signal and he nodded in response.

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked curiously, pulling Nami and Chopper back instinctively as another tentacle came to the surface to find them.

The sound of a cannon gave fire and something clattered behind them. Nami turned and ran to the net that held three colourful metallic blades. She knew Zoro wouldn't be too happy with the fact she just got Usopp to shoot them out of a cannon, but she also knew that without these he was screwed and as good a swimmer as she was her body wouldn't last long under the water.

"What are you doing Nami?" Chopper asked in a panicked voice as she ran to the edge of the rock.

"Distract it for me" she ordered, looking at Luffy who nodded in response and said "Yosh".

Nami tied the swords to her waist and dove into the ocean.

…

**A/N: Well just a little bit of action to spice things up…I wonder how they will suffice *smiles mischievously***

**Now I am going to go dope myself up and try to sleep! Please let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading and keeping me motivated! **

**Just to warn you…I go back to work on Monday so my posts may not be as frequent, which isn't necessarily a bad thing as it keeps up suspense and enables people to have time to catch up, but as I can be unpredictable with several posts in space of days to nothing for weeks I thought I should warn you! **

**I promise I will finish it though! So keep your eyes peeled. **

9


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own One Piece **_

_**Author's Note:**__** Thank you again for feedback. I am happy to see that so many of you like this story and so many ideas coming through. **_

_**Well I thought there would be a delay with this chapter but having fainted I can't go back to work yet and am stuck at home once more…bloody flu. I have been sick more the past couple of months than I have in the past few years! The only thing left to distract me is day time TV or writing…so guess what I chose to do. **_

_**Anyway, enough about me – Here is more ZoNa. **_

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 5**

The water was cold and visibility was poor, made even more difficult by the fact Nami could only see out of one eye. She was aware of flashes of light above the ocean's surface and knew that they were likely to be the results of gun fire from both the ship and their captain - An attempt to draw the attention of the beast and possibly weaken it. Nami's heart raced and felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as she saw the huge dark figure before her. It appeared even bigger due to the shadows of the water itself.

Nami stopped swimming and froze on the spot. She could hear her heart beat in her ears and found her chest tightening a little from holding her breath. She knew she was beginning to panic and that could be a dangerous emotion to have at that point in time. She needed to help Zoro and overcome this sense of fear.

The squid like being was as big as the one that chased them when they traversed to Fishman Island. Luffy at the time had managed to use his ability in Haki to dominate the octopus but with them all being in different bodies that didn't look like it was going to happen. In stead she would need to think of another plan.

Tentacles waved around and Nami just managed to avoid one that came towards her, grateful to Zoro's body for naturally having instincts. In that fleeting moment she saw a flash of Orange to her right. She was horrified to see the image of a limp and pale body. Zoro had been caught by the tentacles and was wrapped up in side of one, possibly unconscious from having the oxygen squeezed from his lungs.

Nami's heart raced even faster. She had to resist the urge to shout or scream. She had dived in the water in hope that Zoro would be conscious and able to take his swords from her and use them to get out. But if he wasn't breathing, then what did that mean for them both? Nami suddenly sensed something coming her way but the body she resided in acted on its own and swam around in a backwards flip, missing the tentacle by an inch. The action surprised Nami and she recalled the time she caught the weight that Zoro threw at her…No, he had caught it, not her. She may have been in Zoro's body but she had little control over it. His body had already acted on impulse a couple of times now. It was as if a remnant of him still existed inside. That feeling suddenly made her feel that little bit calmer…It was his heart that she could feel beating, not hers. She recalled Zoro's words to her earlier that day "Do not underestimate me", a factor which was true for all of her friends, but most importantly the swordsman. Knowing that in order to save them both she had to trust in him.

Nami caught a glimpse of her form once more and started to swim in its direction. Trying her best to ignore all irrational thought she allowed Zoro's body to act and react. She reached the tentacle and managed to grab hold of it enough to avoid being thrown off. Zoro was limp and unresponsive. The image of her pale and almost green face under the water with her wavering orange hair floating around her was like an image from some horror movie. She shook her head and reminded herself that there was still hope. Feeling the heart beat within her she removed a sword from its sheath and stabbed the tentacle. The giant squid gave an eerie ghost like squeal and swished its limbs around. Nami grabbed onto her body to prevent herself from being thrown and the moment the squid's grip loosened she made a bolt to the surface.

The giant monster was now aware of the presence of an enemy and turned an angry beady eye in her direction. Nami acted as fast as she could. She swam to the surface and pulled Zoro up, wrapping an arm around him to keep him afloat as she kicked with as much force as she could muster to swim out of the squids reach.

A tentacle came up from behind them and reached into the sky before splashing down hard on the surface of the ocean, causing a current of waves.

Nami gasped in some air as more water turreted over her. She was not sure which way was up or down but somehow managed to reach the surface once more. She shook Zoro hard. "WAKE UP!" she screamed, "ZORO PLEASE WAKE UP!" She couldn't help but panic. Her body ached; she found it difficult to swim with the weight of her own body and the swords. It wouldn't be so bad to manage if they weren't being chased by a giant squid as well.

Zoro coughed and spat out water, "N..a..mi?"

Nami sighed in relief that Zoro was okay.

"Baka, do some..th.."

Nami jerked upright in response to a tight feeling around her legs. She just about managed to breathe in some air before being pulled under once more. The force of being dragged had made her let go of the swordsman and she watched him beginning to sink back under the surface, along with his swords. She tried to reach out to him but couldn't. She wriggled with all her might to get out of the beasts hold but it tightened its grip, forcing her to become immobile and spew out the small breathe she had stored within. Her chest started to burn and all she could do was scream out in her head for Zoro to wake up.

Zoro heard a voice calling out to him. He took in a gasp of air and felt heat rise in his body as the ache of new oxygen running through his veins. He felt himself floating…no, falling. He opened his eyes and was hit by darkness. He was under water? Thinking back to his last memory he jerked into focus as reality hit him hard. Danger, he could sense danger. He turned and saw his swords floating about an arm stretch away. Swimming to them he grabbed them and looked at the blades, then up towards the spot of green he could see in the distance being pulled down. _NAMI?! _

He swam immediately over to his form and saw the eyes of his friend light up in recognition and relief. Zoro cut at the tentacle, but while lacking the strength of his own body he had to do this more than once in order to make his effort effective. _Come on! Let her go Damn it! _He screamed in his head. Another tentacle hit him in his side. He gritted his teeth and let out some air bubbles but managed to maintain his balance with having a sword in the long arm of the beast. Using a second blade he slashed at the other tentacles, causing them to retreat slightly.

He coughed and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at Nami whose expression showed concern. He was running out of air. He pointed to the surface and lifted a single digit to indicate that he would be a second. He tried to swim to the surface but was blocked by another attack which he only narrowly avoided.

Nami tried to pry herself out of the hold of the bleeding tentacle which still held her. She managed to wriggle one arm out of its grasp and reached out to the swordsman who was forced in her direction by another attack.

Zoro was taken by surprise when he saw one of his hands reach out to him and grabbed him by the middle of the front of the t-shirt he wore, catching the bikini top and pulling him forward. _What is she doing? _He thought, panic suddenly flowing in his own mind as he had images of her trying to breathe air into his lungs…though he had to admit, it was a life and death situation. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

Zoro felt something slide its way up his leg and grabbed at the weapon tied around it. He had forgotten that Nami always carried the climatact around tied like this to her self. He opened his eyes and shielded them both from a tentacle that came down on them. He was amazed as a pocket of air suddenly surrounded his head and he could breathe once more. He turned to look at Nami who had produced one for herself as well. She smiled at him and he grinned back. She really was full of surprises.

Zoro spun around and attacked the beast once more, forcing it to finally scream in pain and release Nami. Nami swam out of the beasts hold and behind Zoro. By placing her air bubble close to his Nami was able to speak to him.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Zoro met the gaze of the squid who appeared to be gathering all of its legs together beneath it, readying to give an almighty burst in their direction. Now considering the average human can swim around 4mph with effort and an average squid can swim 24mph with little effort…well, you do the math!

Zoro knew that they had no time to get away and they would have to fight, but he couldn't do it without Nami's help. Zoro spun around and looked at her, "Do you trust me?" he asked and she nodded in return. "Hold your breath" he said. She did so without hesitation. Zoro forced the hilt of one of his swords into Nami's mouth, piercing the bubble surrounding her head. Her eyes opened in shock. He knew she was scared but gave her a reassuring look. She nodded in understanding. Unsheathing his other swords and placing them in Nami's hands Zoro swam behind her and wrapped his legs around her waist. He held onto both her arms and guided them, like a puppet master. Nami watched as the squid jumped. Biting hard down on the sword Nami closed her eye and trusted in Zoro's guidance.

The squid was met face on with the sharp blades of the swordsman and was cut in half with ease. The sea filled with masses of red and black.

…

Usopp and the others watched as the colour of the sea changed. They cheered at their own victory. It had been quite a drama. The squid had started to act fiercely with unpredictable movements. They had to sail the Sunny away to manoeuvre around it and avoid being pulled into the ocean's depth. This then meant they almost lost sight of the others.

They spotted Luffy and Chopper waving on the rock behind them and Usopp managed to stretch out an arm for them to hold onto before hoisting them back on deck.

"Whew" Luffy said.

"Wait, where are Nami and Zoro?" Sanji asked looking around.

"I saw them pop up that way" Chopper pointed South, "but I can't see them"

"Isn't that the opposite direction from where we were aiming for initially?" Kinemon asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Zoro led the way and got lost, despite being in Nami's body" Usopp announced.

They guided the ship around and headed in the direction Chopper had seen them.

"I see something ahead!" Robin pointed, giving Franky the binoculars she had borrowed. The cyborg looked through the little spy glass and nodded.

"You have good eyes Robin", he said with a smile, receiving one in return. He then turned and called Luffy over.

"Is that an Island?" Chopper asked.

"Only one way to find out" Franky shrugged, "Captain?"

"Franky set up the Mini Merry. We are going hunting!" Luffy ordered.

"I think you mean scouting" Usopp offered, being completely ignored.

…

Nami woke up slowly, blinking a few times and half rising to her elbows as she tried to sit up. Her head throbbed a little.

"You finally awake?" her own voice asked her. She looked up to see her slim orange figure sitting next to her. They were on a beach. Zoro poked a stick on a fire. It was getting dark.

"We did it?" she asked.

"Yeah" Zoro responded.

The two looked at each other for a moment. "Are you alright?" Zoro asked Nami, identifying that she was shaking.

Nami nodded. Even though she was in Zoro's body and had the strength to fight a sea monster and destroy it in one hit, if Zoro had not been there to help her she would have been in danger. He was strong, so strong that it scared her a little. In that short instant where she became his puppet, her mind went blank and a brief image of a fiery red dragon appeared before her eyes. Then as fast as it came it had gone. She had no idea what that was and no idea how Zoro was able to control such a power, but she was grateful for it and even more grateful that she had him as an ally and not an enemy.

Nami looked at the swordsman's hands with dry blood and ink on them. Everything that had just happened had happened so fast that it seemed like a blurry dream. Yet the body she was in seemed to be reliving it, as if deep in side it stored the memories of its previous master and responded to situations as a result of its experiences.

Zoro sat watching Nami scanning his own body with a thoughtful and concerned expression on her face. When her hand touched his chest and he saw her grit her teeth, he knew she was experiencing the feeling he often had after a battle. His scars all throbbed, remembering how they were formed as the adrenaline left his body. It was a feeling of achievement, survival and power - A feeling of being alive, well to him anyway. From the expression of the woman before him, it was painful. He wondered what she thought of him now, like he was some kind of monster or something. It was a name he was not unaccustomed to. He accepted he was probably more a monster than their fellow doctor ever could be, but there was one person he didn't want to appear that way with and she was sitting right next to him.

"Stretch" Zoro ordered.

Nami looked up at him with a quizzical expression, "Excuse me?"

"My body needs to stretch. It will help alleviate what you are feeling" he didn't look at her and focussed his gaze on the fire before them.

Nami stood up and moved around. She stretched and bent his arms and legs, feeling the heaviness leave them a little at a time. Looking around she said "Where are we?" She looked down at the swordsman who lifted his head and scanned the area, then shrugged.

"No idea" he confirmed.

"You mean we are lost?" Nami stated the obvious, "geez even in my body you are incapable of going in a straight line".

"When we came to the surface I couldn't see the Sunny at all. It was getting dark, so I just went with my instincts" he defended himself.

"Your instincts always lead you astray" Nami said.

"It was my instincts that saved you on numerous occasions" Zoro pointed out.

The pair stared at each other for a moment then broke eye contact.

"Well I guess the others should find us eventually" she said, trying to reassure her self, "that fire should help". She then paused in her movements and looked down at the log pose on Zoro's wrist. She blinked, thought for a second then dove on his arm and grabbed the log pose. Studying it carefully she started to panic and turned around, putting out the fire.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Zoro shouted.

"SHHHH!" Nami hissed at him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him further down the coast line and behind some rocks.

"Where are we going?" Zoro asked.

"Away from view" Nami was now cautious of her surroundings.

Zoro allowed her to drag him, ushering him to the side and communicating for him to remain silent. He listened out for any noise or concerns but heard nothing. Nami eventually let out a sigh and relaxed, leaning into the rock next to him.

He looked down at the log pose on his wrist and shook it, "How do you read this thing anyway?" Zoro asked poking at it.

"Don't do that! You might break it" Nami scolded him.

"This doesn't seem to be a bad island. I don't sense any danger" Zoro announced with a shrug as if to say 'stop worrying', 'let it be'.

"Yeah for now! But knowing you we will attract it sooner or later!" Nami snapped.

"I will fight any enemy that comes in my way" Zoro stated. Nami looked at him and sighed.

"I am sure it will go down well in the history books when your enemies find out that Roronoa the Pirate Hunter has turned into a girl" Nami pointed out the obvious. Zoro's expression turned to one of irritation. Clearly he hadn't thought of his reputation.

"Look" Nami turned and grabbed his arm again, "see this arrow?" she asked, pointing to the one on the left, which had the most movement.

"Yeah" Zoro responded

"Well that is Dressrosa" Nami explained

Zoro raised an eyebrow… "Doesn't a fast arrow mean more danger?" he asked remembering the last time she explained this before they ended up face to face with a dragon.

"Yes" Nami said, ignoring the sudden smirk that appeared on the swordsman's face. She never understood why he and Luffy liked to head into danger.

"That is where we were meant to be heading." She explained with a sigh, "but since Law messed everything up we have drifted off course…We are now here" Nami pointed to the arrow on the right, which was showing little movement.

Zoro looked at her not knowing what this meant, "is that a bad thing?"

"Off course it is you baka! We have drifted way out! Not to mention it is dark, cold, we have no money, no food and god knows where the Sunny is with you having dragged us to who knows where!" Nami whined.

"I told you it isn't dangerous" Zoro defended himself. It wasn't the first time or the last that they would have to camp out together.

"Yeah right, name me an occasion where danger hasn't found you or you it" Nami spat back. Zoro had to admit she had a point.

"How is it that you can be so powerful yet so directionally challenged?" Nami muttered to herself as she rubbed her arms to get some warmth back into them.

…

"I thought I might find you here" Robin said, looking directly at the doctor coming out of the prisoner's cell.

Law was a little surprised to have been caught out. He locked the door behind him and said, "I had an idea, but there was something I needed to check out first" he explained.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Robin asked.

"Caesar isn't really a talkative person, but I got a hint of something" Law replied. Robin got the hint that this plan was not to be shared at this point in time so did not pry further.

"You were looking for me?" Law asked the archaeologist, bringing her thoughts back to reality.

"We ran into some trouble, but we are nearing our destination" Robin answered.

"I thought I heard commotion" Law replied, "Thank you for your help Nico Robin" he finished.

"I have prepared a boat for you to disembark." Robin informed him.

"Thanks I won't be gone long. Just something I need to check out" Law reassured her.

Robin nodded in understanding, "Before you go there is something I need you to do" Robin asked.

"I understand" Law responded without her needing to finish. He knew what she wanted.

…

"Ready to go" Franky said, setting up the Mini Merry.

Sanji wore a sullen expression and got ready to board the small boat. But when he lifted his gaze and caught a glimpse of the man whose fault this was he couldn't help but run at the man and attack him.

Law reached out a hand and held the body of the little doctor back from him, his little legs swinging around aimlessly.

"Law!" Luffy called out, happy to see his new friend.

Law ran circles around them in an instant, leaving them all to stand there for a second and adjust to what just happened, before giving Robin a wink and nod of his head and jumping overboard onto the boat provided.

Sanji stood up and patted his body down. He looked at his hands and then felt his face, "I am back in my body!" he yelled with glee.

The others followed suit.

Sanji spun around to finish giving Law a piece of his mind but was met with an empty space. "Where the hell did he go?" Sanji spat, irritated.

"The Mini Merry has gone!" Chopper shouted, gaining his friends attention.

"Damn it!" Sanji spat, "When I get my hands on him I am going to kill him!" he continued.

"Relax Sanji-kun, we have another boat" Robin reassured the man.

"Sanji. I need meat!" Luffy demanded from behind him, turning to complain at Usopp that he starved his body, despite the sharp shooters protests.

Franky examined his own body and a piece of him fell off and to the floor. He took a step forward and another piece fell off. He looked at it in dismay "LUFFY!" he shouted his captain's name in anger.

Luffy turned to look at the steam coming from the cyborg and his face gave one of those 'oh ohh' looks. He stretched up an arm, grabbed onto a sail and pinged out of the way just as Franky tried to reach out to him.

"What have you done to my body!" Franky shouted.

Luffy looked down at him and rubbed his head with his hat then said, "My bad!"

Franky started to get emotional.

"Franky-san, surely it isn't anything you can't fix?" Robin asked in a caring tone, a little disappointed that their captain hadn't learnt to take care of things a little better.

"Nothing but bone again" Brook sighed, joining Franky and linking arms around each other as they cried.

"Stop whining!" Sanji scolded, having enough of their childishness. They had more important things to worry about.

Chopper watched his friend's commotion and smiled. He turned and looked over the railing. He was glad to be back in his body, though wished he could have remained a human a little longer.

Kinemon rubbed a hand on the hilt of his sword reassuringly as he looked out in the distance at the shadow of an island before them. _Almost there, _he thought. He turned to look for his son. "Where is Momonsuke?" he asked. The others looked around but could not see him.

"Maybe he went with Law?" Luffy asked. Kinemon's expression changed to one of panic.

"So what do we do now?" Usopp asked.

"I think it is safe to say that we should find somewhere to hide the Sunny and then search that Island during day break. If Nami is on that island, knowing her, she will head straight for the most built up area" Robin suggested. Usopp and Sanji nodded in agreement. It was interesting but without the presence of Nami or Zoro there seemed to be something missing on this hectic ship, but at that moment Usopp couldn't think of what it was.

…

Momonsuke had been taken by surprise when he found himself alone on the Mini Merry with no one but Trafalgar Law. A man who remained mysterious to him and although he had helped them out against Caesar, Momonsuke was still not sure whether or not he could fully trust this man.

When Law caught him on board he frowned and contemplated throwing the child in the sea, but then decided his abilities could come in useful. Swearing the child to secrecy he allowed him to stay on board. Momonsuke transformed into his small dragon like form and sat hidden underneath Law's hat.

…

"So what do we do now?" Zoro asked, bored out of his mind and shivering a little. Nami looked at him and then at her self. She untied the haramaki from around Zoro's waist and placed it over her small shoulders. Zoro looked up slightly surprised but accepting the sudden warmth.

"You realise that holds my trousers in place?" he said sceptically.

"It's only temporary, I don't want my body to die of pneumonia before I return to it" she said with a shrug.

Zoro nodded and sat back, their arms touching.

"When it is day break we will search the island. If we can find a town or something we might have a better chance of learning where we are and how to find the others" Nami offered with a yawn. Zoro didn't argue with that idea. It wasn't like he wanted to move from his spot yet anyway.

They had no firewood, but Nami used her weapon to surround them with small heat bubbles.

"That weapon of yours is incredible" Zoro admired Usopps workmanship.

Nami looked down at it and held onto it with both hands, "Yes, Usopp has done a great job with the latest adjustments." Nami agreed it was a great weapon and without it she would be at a loss.

As if picking up on this Zoro said, "A weapon is only as great as the one wielding it"

Nami raised her head, looked at him and smiled, "Are you trying to flatter me?" she teased. She half expected the man to be irritated by her response but he didn't bite back at all.

Instead he said, "Seriously Nami. That ability of yours, to detect the weather, is impressive and has saved us so many times I have lost count."

Nami felt her face blushing and hoped he didn't notice.

"You know you are pretty impressive to" she whispered.

Zoro grinned, "See I knew you saw something you liked" he teased receiving an elbow in his side. He shrugged, "I work hard to keep it in shape."

Nami felt herself leaning into him a little for more warmth. "Zoro, when we fought earlier, your body did something strange…It's hard to explain, but it is like … it's like your body isn't human…" Nami struggled to finish her explanation, feeling she had probably already said enough as it was.

There was silence.

"Does it scare you?" Zoro asked out of the blue.

Nami shook her head, "No…if anything, it makes me feel safe" she replied, hugging onto her knees and resting a weary head against him.

"Humph…me to" Zoro muttered to himself as she fell asleep on him. It was strange, but for some reason Zoro couldn't help but wish he was in his own body at that point in time. The need to hold her close and keep her safe over powered him more than ever. Yet knowing that she wasn't scared of him and that he also felt safe with her was a reassuring and yet surprising thought.

…

**A/N:**** Wow…I struggled with this chapter after they defeat the squid. I really had to think hard with how I can stretch it out and get Law out of the equation so we can have more moments with our favourite pair. I had a few scenarios in my head and deleted and re-wrote a lot of it, so hopefully it hasn't disappointed. I have read and re-read it a few times and keep making changes to the point I had enough and decided to stop for now and let the public decide ;). **

10


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own One Piece **_

_**Author's Note:**__** As usual I would like to give my gratitude to those of you who have read, added or reviewed my story so far. I hope it does not disappoint. Being back to work my time has not been as free as it was over the Christmas break and I have had a little writers block. I have included some of your ideas in this one so I hope it is on par with what you had imagined. **_

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 6**

Zoro stared at the figure of himself that stood before him with hands on hips. He blinked a couple of times and uncrossed his arms, leaving them hanging to his sides. He was shocked by what the navigator had just said to him. She was clearly standing and waiting for his response. As the penny dropped Zoro started to sweat.

"No way in hell am I doing that!" he protested before turning away from her and trying to storm off. He paused in his steps as his stomach (Nami's stomach) gave off a loud rumble. He placed a hand on the soft midriff and groaned.

"We need to eat some how" Nami argued from behind him, "we have no money so how else are we to get it?" she stood and watched his back waiting for him to give her a better idea.

Zoro had no problems with fighting for food or even stealing it. After all they had stolen gold from Skypiea and Nami had taken her fair share from various pirates since being a small child. But he wasn't Nami and that was the dilemma they both faced at that point in time. Nami, in Zoro's body, was too much of a coward to fight or kill an animal or two. She could easily try to intimidate the average person, but that could go wrong and attract too much attention. Plus she couldn't fully control the strength of his body itself. Their only option left was negotiation, trickery and theft. Although not completely unfamiliar to the swordsman it was the way in which Nami suggested he go about getting them food that upset him.

His stomach growled again, as did hers. He looked up at the outskirts of the town they had found that afternoon. Nami had stopped him from entering as she identified quickly that if they were recognised or even discovered it could be a problem for them. They had no means for a disguise but couldn't risk being caught out to be vulnerable either. She had insisted he give her his swords so as to keep up with the appearance of the pirate hunter. He was not comfortable with this and had clearly protested against it, but he eventually was forced to see her point. It then became a lesson for them both on how to act like the other…A lesson which had eventually reached this awkward point between them.

Nami moved in front of Zoro and caught his attention once more, "look, didn't we agree that we have to act like we would usually act? I had to learn how to walk like a man, talk like you and act as cold as you do. You have to learn to be more like a woman"

Zoro gritted his teeth. He had allowed Nami to take the lead with their little educative lesson. As she had been asking so many questions about him and seemed to be listening to his guidance it didn't faze him. Even when she tried to walk in a masculine swagger which made him look like a gorilla, he got over it quickly. But being a woman was harder than he thought. The walk was one thing, the speech another, but her mannerisms as well? It was beyond a joke. If Sanji saw him now he would be in his element. Luffy and the others would never let him live it down.

"You want to eat don't you?" Nami asked again, getting more irritated with his reluctant attitude.

Zoro looked at the ground and away from her. He closed his eyes briefly as a third growl came from her stomach. The others at least were not here to see this. He had to see it as training, as a means to reach his destination. But he swore to himself then and there that if he ever saw Law again he would kill him.

"Fine!" he spat, finally giving in to her demands. Nami smiled back at him with a hint of mischievousness on her face. He looked at her and scowled, "take that expression off my face" he demanded, "and if you ever tell any of the others about this…" he continued, Nami waved a hand at him and tried to fight back a grin.

"Yeah yeah" she said in a tone he would usually use whilst crossing fingers behind her back.

Zoro sighed heavily, "What do I do?" he asked.

Nami studied him from head to toe, "firstly you need to get your body language right. A clever woman knows how to use her assets to her advantage" she looked at his expression and her gaze was returned with one of embarrassment.

"Not all women act like you" Zoro muttered, still not seeing how more cleavage would help his situation. He followed her instructions though and removed the t-shirt he had been wearing.

"Right, when you approach a man, you need to smile at them sweetly" Nami ordered.

Zoro stared at her for a moment and forced a grin. It was an uncomfortable grin. Nami sighed and shook her head, resting one arm on another she waved a hand and said, "It is too forced, you need to relax…and be more innocent with it"

Zoro scoffed, innocent was not in his dictionary nor in their navigators. Neither of them were what he would deem to be 'innocent'. His response did not please his friend though. He shook his head and tried again. Nami blinked at him and clenched her fists. If he wasn't in her body she would have thumped him already.

"How hard is it for you to smile?!" she shouted at him, letting her frustration come through in words instead of actions.

He shrugged, "I can't fake my feelings like some people" he answered honestly. Nami was not too sure what to make of that. Sure she could act, lie and lead people astray. That was her self defence mechanism, but she guessed he didn't have to go through what she did as a child. She decided not to take offence by his words and decided that he lacked experience.

She thought to herself for a minute and paced back and forth. Zoro watched her move around but remained where he stood. He was getting bored and could easily nap there and then. Nami was not the most patient of teachers.

Nami spun around with a wide smile and clicked her fingers like an idea came to her mind. She pointed at him and ordered, "Think of a happy memory".

Zoro raised an eyebrow when he looked at her then tried to think of something, but thinking on demand proved harder than he thought.

Nami watched her facial expressions scrunch up as if struggling. "Come on Zoro, there must be some memory you have that makes you happy?" she thought out loud before saying, "maybe you are over thinking it. Close your eyes and take in a deep breathe. Try to relax a bit" she offered. Nami couldn't help but feel for the man before her. She had no idea what he thought at that point in time but the softest smile suddenly came to his face. This smile was warm but hinted at painful memories. She wondered if she looked like that when she thought back to memories like Bellamere. Zoro was not one to talk about his past, but she knew he to had lost someone he cared for deeply and she sympathised with him. She also found herself impressed at how beautiful and yet disturbing that expression was on her features.

Nami watched as Zoro's expression changed again to a normal smile. She returned that smile as she realised he was getting there. When his smile changed into a mischievous grin she jumped on the spot and shouted, "That's it!"

Nami's shout brought Zoro from his thoughts and into reality; he looked at her and rubbed his head with his hand. The smile had faded as soon as it appeared.

"That was the look you needed to give…whatever you were thinking you have to keep that in mind, alright?" she demanded, Zoro nodded in response. He was just grateful she had not asked him what he was thinking of.

"Right now you need to get into character. Keeping that thought in mind I need you to walk this way and smile at me then wink" Nami instructed, giving a little demonstration.

Zoro looked around them to make sure no one was watching the most embarrassing moment of his life. He placed one hand on his hip and focussed on walking in a straight line, moving his hips like she had taught him earlier. Nami nodded and praised him for his efforts. He had clearly been paying attention.

As Zoro reached her he brought his memory back and produced a grin, leaning forward slightly with a bounce so her cleavage was in eyesight. He then took one arm and stroked her arm gently before clinging onto it like a leech. He smiled widely with eyes closed and tilted his head to one side before opening them again and looking her in the eye.

Nami was taken aback by the man's actions. She had not taught him any of that!

Zoro looked at her horrified and uncomfortably rigid expression, "did I do something wrong?" he asked, loosening his hold on her.

Nami pulled away from him and said "I do not act like that!"

Zoro produced a small chuckle, which infuriated her further, "Oh you do" he said, "especially when trying to get your own way"

Nami scowled at him. If looks could kill, this one definitely would. She was in complete denial and although she knew she could flirt and act to get things, to see the swordsman do it for some reason made her skin crawl. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the way she just did every time she did something like that. She spun around to give him a piece of her mind and found him wandering off.

"Hey where the hell do you think you are going?" she shouted out.

Zoro waved a hand at her, "to the town, I have had enough lessons I need some food" he stated, a little more confident he could pull this off.

"The town is this way!" Nami shouted back, pointing to her left. The man really was directionally challenged. Even when something was right in front of him he couldn't find his way.

Zoro muttered to himself and followed behind her as she walked in the correct direction.

…

"Now before we go any further I need to teach you something else" Nami whispered as they passed through the crowds of people in the busy town area. They had obviously come on a good day as the market stalls were all up and selling plenty of fresh produce.

"What?" Zoro asked, suspicious of what she could possibly want to embarrass him with next.

"It is easier to demonstrate" Nami announced, before taking a few steps ahead and shoulder barging a woman heading her way. She would normally do this to a man, but being a different gender now she had to think differently. The woman fell to the floor and her handbag and groceries rolled around.

Zoro watched in amazement as Nami crouched down and apologised to the woman, helping her to pick up her belongings. Nami spoke in a soft voice and gave the woman a dazzling smile…a smile he did not know his body could ever produce. The woman was taken aback by the expression on Nami's face and her own went bright red. She barely paid attention to her groceries as Nami placed them back into her arms after helping her up. Nami then looked over at Zoro and nodded for him to follow her. She smiled at the woman and walked away into the crowd, allowing the crowd to hide her from view.

Zoro followed Nami and soon caught up with her. He walked beside her, "wasn't that a little unnecessary?" he asked. Nami threw an apple at him and he caught it instinctively. He stared at the object in his hand and couldn't help but return the grin his friend shared with him at that moment.

"What if she figures it out?" Zoro asked as he bit into the apple.

"Even if she does she won't until she gets home" Nami explained, "besides she will still be thinking about the handsome hunk of a man she ran into and probably won't even suspect him" she continued, flicking a couple of Beri in between her fingers as she bit into an apple herself.

Nami was too busy smiling at her success to fully realise what she had just said and although it wasn't something that would usually faze Zoro, he could not help but feel warmth within him when he heard her describe him the way she just did. It was a feeling he had not had before and he pondered on it as he stared down at the remaining fruit in his hand.

Nami elbow nudged her friend and nodded in the direction of a bread stall in front of them, "Now it is your turn" she said.

Zoro looked up and saw the tall thin man that stood behind the stall. He seemed pretty harmless. The stall stood beside a cheese one where an older man also sat. Both were shouting out and trying to gain the attention of the crowd to try out their produce.

Zoro could not help but feel sick to his core at the thought of having to approach these men to win their affections and try to get some food. It then dawned on him that Nami had just received some money. He looked at her, "hey, can't you just buy it now with the money you took from that woman?"

Nami looked at him as if offended, "No way! We may need this later" she protested.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "for what exactly?"

"A boat or a room or something" she shrugged, "stop trying to get out of the inevitable…or are you chickening out on me?" she asked with a curt grin. She knew full well the man disliked being seen to be weak as much as she did.

Zoro glared at her before storming off over to the stalls before him. He figured it was probably easier to target the older man.

Nami watched as the swordsman sauntered over to the stall with a little over exaggerated and awkward walk. The older man turned his attention immediately to him, lifting up some cheese and showing it to the woman before him. He commented on how pretty she was. Zoro tried his best to produce a flattering smile and shy expression. The older man scanned the woman's body as she leaned forward, placing a finger on her mouth and wondering what to get. A hint of a heart and some drool came out of the old geezer's mouth. Zoro hesitated and turned to look back at Nami, she smiled and nodded reassuringly. She so wished she could film this, it was very entertaining.

Zoro felt incredibly uncomfortable and goose bumps covered his body as the man before him glared at him like a piece of meat. He wondered if all men were like this when they got older and thought to how Nami must have felt on Weatheria. Mind you knowing Nami she could have handled it easily and would have used it to her advantage. Sensing her gaze he knew he couldn't give up and forced himself to take a step further. He touched the man's hand as if showing interest in what he was showing him then leant over and placed his right hand on a small lump of cheese. Blood started to pour out of the man's nose as he was met with cleavage. Zoro was disgusted by this and thought to all the times the love cook swooned over Nami and Robin. What the hell was it with guys like this? What did they see in women that he clearly didn't?

Zoro heard a cough behind him and knew it was the navigators. She was hinting at him to take his opportunity and snatch the cheese while the man was distracted. Zoro did so a little clumsily but the guy didn't seem to notice.

"Hey old man, you should pay more attention!" the younger man on the bread stall called out, "she is a thief!" he warned.

The old man blinked and came out of his daze a little; Zoro gulped and took a step backwards. A warning sound from behind him reminded him of rule number 1 = acting and looking guilty were not an option. In order to deceive you had to believe in the deceit. He took a deep breathe and tried his best to give his most honest smile and puppy dog eyes to the old man. This was a look he had seen Nami use on Sanji a number of times. He was surprised how effective it was as the old man became putty again and shouted to the younger one; "You are just jealous a beauty like this one didn't come to you first!"

The younger man scoffed, "fool". Although he had started to sweat and was clearly drawn to the attractive woman before him, he knew trouble when he saw it. Zoro glared at him with a cold look, shooting the man down as he tried to call upon a guard.

"Is there a problem?" a guard appeared with a spear in one hand and red and black uniform. He looked from Zoro to man on the bread stall.

The young man pointed at Zoro and said "She just stole something from the stall next to mine, you should search her"

Zoro tried to turn and make a run for it but was stopped by a giant hand. "Not so fast missy" the guard said.

Zoro tried to use an innocent smile on the guard, but it didn't work this time. Thinking he may need to resort to violence he readied himself for the worst case scenario.

"Take your hands off her" a deep masculine voice warned from behind them. The guard looked up and over at the muscular man standing before him with a hand on a hilt of his sword. The man's green hair shone in the sunlight and a dark aura could be seen around him. This was not a man to be trifled with. The crowd of people slowly opened up to give them more space. No one was stupid enough to stay there when there was trouble lurking around.

Nami seriously hoped the man wouldn't take her up on her threat and just back off. She had no idea on how to use a sword properly. The man let go of Zoro and positioned his spear in defence.

"What is this woman to you?" the guard asked as if he expected the man before him to take responsibility for her treachery instead.

"That is none of your business" Nami spat. The guard smirked and pointed his weapon before charging at the moss headed man in front of him.

Zoro acted on instinct and grabbed one of his swords from Nami. He blocked the man's attack and pushed him back. The guard stared at the woman before him in awe and respect. Nami did her best not to move from her spot and remained stood with arms crossed. She had to give off the impression she was in control and the dominant figure here.

"Your skills are pretty good for a thief" the guard announced. Zoro smiled, this man had no idea.

"I will not allow my master to have to resort to fighting a weakling like you" Zoro retorted. Nami glared at him, 'master' was that the best he could do? Although she had to admit it was fast thinking on his part.

"Master?" the guard looked from the woman to the man and back again.

"If you think I am good you don't want to see what he can do" Zoro continued his deceit.

The man tried to run at Zoro again and his spear was easily knocked out of his hands, rolling away from him. Zoro placed the sword to the man's throat and towered over him. He then stepped away and handed the sword back to Nami. The pair walked away slowly through the crowd as they all remained silent while thoughts of what transpired before them slowly resolved themselves. As soon as they could they ran before more guards were called to catch them.

Nami pulled Zoro into a narrow alleyway and remained in the darkness for a short time as shouts and footsteps ran back and forth in search of them.

"Phew" Nami sighed in relief, panting for air. She looked up at her friend, "well?" she asked expectantly.

Zoro pulled out cheese from his pocket and lifted it to her eye level. He smiled a little pleased with him self. Nami took it off him, "not very big is it?" she asked teasingly. Zoro frowned.

Nami then pulled out from under his jacket a large white loaf of bread. Zoro stared at it and then looked at her, "but when…?" he asked, surprised he hadn't noticed her actions.

"While you were busy distracting them I helped myself" Nami shrugged.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

…

"Any luck?" Sanji asked their doctor as they walked down the streets. They were searching for their friends but also buying supplies on route back to the ship.

Chopper shook his head, "after that bread stall I found it too difficult to detect them. There are so many scents filling the area, like food and perfume…it confuses me."

Sanji understood, "well it is probably best we don't draw attention to them anyway" he explained as they continued to follow the guards in their search for the red headed woman and green haired man who had just 'viciously attacked' a guard.

…

Luffy sniffed the air and felt his stomach grumble. He followed Usopp and Robin begrudgingly through the streets with hands placed behind his head and elbows pointing to the sky. That is, until he scented meat and decided to wander off on his own.

"Where the hell did he run off to now?" Usopp moaned as he searched the crowd and pulled his goggles down to try to pin point their captain.

Robin chuckled. She turned to look around them some more and was distracted by a book store. Without thinking she headed that way.

Usopp lifted his goggles when he couldn't see his captain and sighed. He turned to speak with Robin and noticed the space next to him dazzling with lights. He panicked and shot his head back and forth trying to find her and growing increasingly upset he was being left on his own in an unfamiliar place.

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself" Usopp said out loud, walking in the direction of the nearest tavern. If anything, he thought his two friends might be in there.

…

Nami swallowed her last mouthful and jumped to her feet, "right" she said pulling out a sword and pointing it at the man before her.

Zoro remained in a seated position with legs crossed and arms folded. He looked at her and said, "Be careful with that, it's not a toy".

Nami scolded him, she wasn't stupid. "If I am going to be in your body I need to know how to use one of these properly…at least enough to look like I know what I am doing" she argued.

She had a point, but Zoro wasn't sure if he should teach her. He hadn't taught anyone before and Nami wasn't exactly battle material. He hoped that it wouldn't be long before they found the ship and would be back to normal. Yet as he thought about the situation with the guard…if Nami had been on her own for whatever reason then it could have looked pretty bad that the great swordsman was defeated so easily by a puny guard. That and she could have been hurt.

Giving into her demands he stood up and agreed to help teach her but placed a hand on the blade of his sword and lowered it, "If you want to learn then you have to work your way up to using the real thing" he stated. He looked around and walked further into the alley, finding a space that opened out. Picking up a couple of wooden sticks he threw one at her. She caught it with one hand and understood what he was saying by one single action. She sheathed the metal blade and held the stick with two hands.

"First you need to get your stance right" Zoro explained, demonstrating to her what to do. He spread his feet apart and bent his knees, "you need to get balanced and find your core"

Nami copied his actions. She couldn't help but be pleased at how cool and in control he made her body appear. "Like this?" she asked, he nodded.

"When you grip the hilt of the sword you need to align your thumbs so the 'v' of your hands are positioned similarly" he explained by showing her how he held the stick. She followed suit and he nodded.

"With a weapon like this there are 5 angles for attacking. First is a swing downwards across the left side of a person's body" he demonstrated by aiming the stick at the side of her neck, without touching her. She mimicked him and nodded in understanding.

"Next is the same angle but from the right" again he demonstrated this and she copied him in silence.

"The third is an upwards strike from the left" he moved the stick up and across the left side of her waist.

"Then the fourth is again the same but from the right" he explained. Nami copied him and nodded as she stepped back, watching him carefully.

"Finally, the fifth is a stab attack" he pointed the stick in a straight line and touched her midriff.

"Got it?" he asked, Nami nodded, "Right show me" Zoro continued. He shouted out each angle in turn and Nami made the relevant actions. He didn't tell her out loud but he was impressed with how fast she learnt.

"Right, next important thing to master is your footwork" he continued, pointing to his feet, "in sword fighting you don't look at the person's weapons you have to look at their eyes. You need to be able to read them and think about how they will act, but stop their attack. It can involve getting into their personal space and danger zone. So if you miss read their movements you're screwed"

Nami let out a deep breathe and copied his movements. He showed her that if someone tried to attack from angles 1 or 2 then she would need to swing her blade upwards to block the attack. Then to avoid it she should step around the outside of the person's arm to get behind them and give an attack of her own. If someone tried to attack from angles 3 and 4 then she would need to block with a downwards or horizontal position of the blade, stepping to circle around the person, which was risky, or stepping back out of the danger zone of the attack. However, with a stabbing motion of a blade she would need to step into the attack, but to the side, meeting the blade with her own and using her strength to push it to one side. A successful step into the person could give you the upper hand. Yet it could also leave you at a standstill and result in both opponents jumping back and starting again.

Nami mimicked his movements one at a time. She made a few stumbles and mistakes, resulting in him hitting her lightly with the stick he held to prove his point, but over all she got the basics reasonably well. She was actually surprised at how good a teacher he was. He made it seem easy and didn't scold her, but instead pushed her harder and harder, knowing that she could do more – especially in his own body. Yet as good as his teaching was, even though being in his body gave her the upper hand, his skills proved more impressive than she knew and he met her every move.

Nami stood panting and could see the swordsman was struggling in her own body to. As skilled as he was, her body was not able to keep up with the stamina he was used to resorting to. They had both worked up a sweat and he had tripped her up, knocked her about and defeated her on every attempt. Yet despite that she couldn't help feel motivated to try harder, her stubborn pride coming into play. She ran at him one more time. She tried to pretend to attack him from angle 2, then span and went for angle 3. Zoro blocked it and grabbed at her wrist, he stepped around her, twisting her arm and sweeped the stick from her grasp, spinning it around in his hands and pointing it at her throat. He grinned in between panting. It just so happened he was as stubborn as she was and neither wanted to back down.

They grinned at each other. Nami stepped closer to him to take the stick from him and try again. She paused when his expression changed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a little worried that he looked like he was in pain.

…

**A/N: Well that ended up a little longer than expected, but I hope you liked it. Both teaching each other skills… **** I had to use some personal experience in training to help get that sword lesson into writing…I hope it is visually clear. **

**Please let me know what you think and don't be shy to give feedback! **

10


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own One Piece…just a fan **

**Author's Note****: This week has been really busy but I have finally found a little time to sit down and write. This occasion is made special as I am writing on an antique Victorian desk which we bought this weekend! You can smell the age of the wood. **

**Thank you again to those who posted feedback and reviewed my last chapter. Thank you for being patient as well. Now for you to find out why Zoro is in pain…**

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 7**

Nami watched Zoro carefully as he placed a hand on his temples and rubbed them, wincing slightly. She studied him momentarily but it wasn't until the sky started to go dark and a trickle of rain hit her face that she realised what she had neglected to teach Zoro about her body.

Throwing the stick she held to one side Nami grabbed Zoro's wrist and pulled him through the back alleyways.

"Where are we going?" he asked her, blinking a few times and shaking his head to clear his vision a little.

"To seek shelter" Nami said, without turning to look at him. She stopped in her tracks as she approached the back entrance to what appeared to be some kind of barn. She looked around to make sure no one could see them and got Zoro to help her to pry open a couple of wooden slats.

As they entered they were met with the strong smell of animal dung and hay and some unimpressed looking horses.

Nami led the way as they snuck past the animals and up the ladder to the hay loft. She looked out of the little window and found a perfect view of the streets. People were running around and packing up as quickly as possible in order to get to shelter. This worked in their favour as she saw the guards scattering and helping the people of the town instead of maintaining their search. She looked up at the sky and out to the direction of the sea. She scolded herself for forgetting about the most important thing…her ability to navigate. Although a lot of it came down to her own intellect and judgement there were other things which helped her pinpoint the exact direction and distance something was coming. Yet this biological connection she had seemed to be something she clearly took for granted as she did not feel it now.

Zoro watched Nami in silence as she seemed to be focussed on something and studying their environment closely. He sat down and crossed his legs, leaning back against a stack of hay. As he closed his eyes and let out a slow breath he could feel the pounding in his head start to alleviate.

"Other than a sharp pain in your head, what else are you feeling?" Nami asked him seriously.

Zoro did not open his eyes. The headache had dulled down, it was a momentary sharp pain, but is bearable. He thought for a second and shrugged "nothing much…just a bit achy" he replied honestly.

Nami sighed with relief, "Good then that means it will just pass by and we have the tail end of the storm" she concluded, sitting back a little to relax.

Zoro thought for a second about what she had just said. Although sometimes a little late on the uptake he suddenly realised what she was talking about. "So do you always feel that when a storm is coming?" he asked, his gaze now on her. She was surprised that he was actually interested to know how she was able to read the weather like she could despite never eating a devil fruit.

Nami nodded and looked at him, "sometimes, it depends on what it is." She sat forward so she was a little closer to him. While they waited for the weather to die down she saw an opportunity to give him a very brief lesson.

"Most of the time I can read the weather from subtle changes in the atmosphere and the sky itself. The environment tells you a lot. Yet there are times I also feel it with my body. I guess it is instinct…like you and or Sanji feel when an enemy is approaching" She figured this comparison would make it easier for him to relate to it.

"…I get what you are saying Nami, but this feels totally different. If I feel an enemy nearby my whole body reacts, but I don't feel pain from it" Zoro was clearly a little concerned by the fact Nami felt ill or feverish whenever she saved them from Mother Nature.

Nami was heartened by his concern but really didn't see anything wrong with it. "The headaches are rare…Usually means there is a cyclone coming. The harder it pounds the closer it is. It tends to be related to a change in the air pressure around us."

"So the fact it has dulled down is a good thing then" he asked. Nami nodded.

"If your body tingles like you have pins and needles then it usually indicates a thunder storm…If you feel a little heavy headed it can indicate frost. A light head is usually rain…and so on"

"So if your body feels hot does that mean it is going to be sunny?" Zoro asked what seemed like a sensible question but Nami laughed at him. "What?" he was offended by her action?

"Zoro, I feel hot and cold just like anyone else. Admittedly my body may be a little more sensitive to temperature changes than others but…" Nami stopped in her thinking as she processed what he said. Her smile faded and she studied him. Zoro looked a little flushed. She leant forward and placed a hand on his forehead. He was hot to touch. Zoro almost flinched away from her cold hand and looked up at his own frame towering over him.

Nami knelt back and lifted his head to face her, "Zoro how long have you been feeling hot?" she asked.

Zoro thought for a minute then shrugged, "Dunno…I felt hot when we were sparing but I put that down to exercise…"

Nami looked at him. He may have felt hot when fighting, that was normal, but so did she. Yet she now felt the chill of the cold wet air. There was no way Zoro could feel so hot unless he was sick or something.

Zoro studied Nami as she sat thinking. Her expression changed from one of concern to shock horror as if she just realised something. She looked down at her (his) hands and appeared to be counting. He was not prepared for her to pounce on him, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"What else have you been feeling?" she demanded to know, unable to control the rush of words from her mouth, "back ache?"

Zoro looked at her and was stunned; she shook him for him to respond. He nodded, "Yeah I guess so…Pretty normal considering we have been fighting and your body isn't used to it" he tried to reassure her in his own way, even if he couldn't understand why.

Nami gritted her teeth and sucked in a slow breathe, "Where does it hurt on your back, your shoulders?" she asked.

"Thinking about it…it should be the shoulders but it's the lower back" Zoro answered.

He could feel Nami's hands gripping him tighter, "do you have any stomach pain?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"A little, but we haven't eaten much…I hate to admit it but I could do with some of that love cooks cake" Zoro said without thinking. He was not someone for sweet things but for some reason he craved it.

Nami was shocked and her head sank down as if she were having one of her depressed moods. Her hands loosened their grip on him and dropped to meet her face. She shook her head from side to side in dismay.

Nami knew it was only a matter of time and unfortunately Zoro was having most of the symptoms. Luckily for now he seemed to be oblivious to what this meant. In any other circumstances Nami would laugh at this situation and be grateful for the man to experience what it is like to be a real woman…but not today, not like this and not when it was her body he was in. She couldn't help but feel humiliated and prayed he didn't figure it out.

"What's the matter Nami? Does this mean something worse than a cyclone is on its way?" Zoro asked, breaking the silence. Nami nodded, clearly a little shaken. There was nothing Nami could do about this now except pray Zoro remained ignorant and find the Sunny as soon as possible. The moment she laid her hands on Law he would regret ever being born.

"My body is sick" Nami gave a half lie. "You might get a little feverish and feel dizzy but that is normal given the circumstances"

"Sick?" Zoro sat there contemplating that word for a moment. He couldn't remember ever being sick before in his life. This was a first for him. Okay he had been in his fare share of fights and been injured or travelled around aimlessly and almost died from hunger but he hadn't been sick. He thought back to the time Nami was bitten by an insect and how she was barely able to stand. Her body had felt so hot to touch and she had passed out. He had taken it in turns with the others to look out for her and support her. Watching her suffering and crying and moaning in her feverish states was difficult. He had never had to care for someone else before. Fighting an enemy to protect a friend was one thing, but fighting something you couldn't see was another. He had been really grateful when Chopper joined them. Mind you until they had Chopper Nami was the one who looked out for them all. When one of his brothers in arms had fallen ill from scurvy it was Nami that saved them. Zoro had learnt a lot from her that day. She had gone up in his estimation.

Nami watched as the rain started to slow its pace and stood up. "We should get going" she ordered, heading towards the ladder and turning to go down it. She caught a glimpse of Zoro hunching over as he stood.

"Hey Nami" Zoro spoke up. Nami looked at him with a bead of sweat forming on her brow. She knew perfectly well what that position usually meant. "We should find a bathroom first" he added. She gritted her teeth and nodded. It took all her effort to bite down on her tongue.

…

Usopp and the others sat in the tavern he had entered earlier that day. They had not had any luck in finding their friends but when the storm came it had become increasingly difficult to pin point anything. Deciding instead to wait until the rain had stopped they purchased a meal and stayed in the warmth.

Luffy was busy forming piles of plates as the others talked about their day.

"We were close to finding them but the guards were all over the place" Sanji explained.

Chopper nodded, "By the time they disappeared the rain came and washed all the evidence away"

"I am sure we will find them soon" Usopp reassured the doctor.

"Unless they have been caught and tortured for information" Robin pitched in.

Usopp sweat dropped, "Trust you to think of the worst case scenario" he muttered.

"I wouldn't say that was the worst case…" Robin answered honestly, "The worst would be them being killed" she continued with a shrug as she sipped her drink.

Chopper was horrified by the suggestion and wavered a little. He could feel panic rising in him.

As if recognising his friends feelings Luffy spoke up; "It'll take more than a few puny guards to defeat them"

Usopp nodded in agreement and Chopper found himself smiling and looking down at his drink, "Yeah" he said.

A crashing sound drew all of their attention away from their conversation, food and drink. The doors to the tavern burst open and the figure of a woman appeared in the entrance. A bolt of lightning lit up the area behind her causing her silhouette to shine ominously. The whole place went quiet.

"Finally!" the female's voice exclaimed. She was soaking wet and looked like she had just had to fight off something.

"Over my dead body!" the voice of a man exclaimed from behind her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around, "hold it in! You can wait until we get to the ship!" he snapped.

Usopp looked up ahead, he couldn't make out the figures of the people shouting due to the sudden crowd watching them all but he turned to Robin and said "aren't those voices familiar?"

Robin nodded.

"Sounds like Nami-san" Sanji spoke up, standing to look through the crowd.

"I told you I can't hold it in any longer!" the woman shouted back at the man.

Zoro turned to try to enter the room, dragging a limp Nami behind him who tried to stop him.

"Is this man bothering you?" a husky voice asked. Zoro looked up to see several men surrounding him. He didn't know what they wanted and he didn't care, he had more important things on his mind.

"If it's a fight you want I will deal with you later, right now I have to find the bathroom" he stated it as a matter of fact. Each of the men looked at him and each other with raised eyebrows then laughed.

"Why would we want to fight you?" they asked the woman before them, turning their gaze to the man behind her. Zoro felt Nami step backwards slightly.

One of the men looked at the woman in front of him and licked his lips, "How's about I makes you a deal?" he asked with a hint of a drunken tone to his voice.

Zoro cocked his head to one side, "What kind of deal?"

"Well, whoever defeats your boyfriend gets to has some fun with you" the man grinned, wavering a little.

Zoro cringed, this guy was worse than Sanji. A complete slime ball. However, Nami wasn't letting him allow nature to do its thing and was being a pain in his ass. He felt a pain in his stomach again and decided that drastic times called for drastic measures.

He turned to Nami and grinned cheekily, "Did you hear that honey?" he asked. Nami looked at him with a face of thunder. "Whoever defeats you gets to have fun with me?"

Nami looked at the men surrounding her and started to adopt her safe stance, pulling out a sword as they stepped closer with weapons of their own.

Zoro stepped behind the crowd.

"WAIT!" Nami shouted after him. She was not happy with him leaving her on her own.

"Just hold them off for a second, I won't be long" Zoro called back, turning around and running.

The men surrounded the man that was so gruff with his woman. "Time for you to be taught a lesson" one of them said as he cracked his knuckles. Nami gulped.

…..

Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Luffy and Robin watched as the figure of Nami shot passed them, running in all sorts of directions.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy called out, waving to her. She did not turn around.

"Um…Luffy, they are still in each others bodies" Usopp reminded his captain.

"Oh yeah…Hey ZORO!" Luffy shouted out again, this time gaining some people's attention. Namis head turned in their direction.

"Luffy?!" Zoro was shocked to see his captain but relieved as well.

"Come over here!" Luffy shouted out, "The food is good!"

Zoro shook his head and remained jumping about on his feet, "Hey guys, any idea where the bathroom is in this place?" he asked, getting really desperate now.

Robin smiled and produced some arms for him to follow. He nodded in gratitude and headed in the direction she sent him.

The straw hats attention was drawn back to the crowd near by as shouts came and a man was thrown back, breaking a table on his way.

Nami was surprised at the sudden action she made and its effectiveness. She had tried to push Zoro off balance more than once but didn't have any luck. Yet this guy went over easily. She wondered if it was due to the alcohol in his system, but when she blocked the mace of the man to her left and kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees, she realised it was more likely that they were weak. Well, weaker than Zoro that is.

"Wow is that Nami?" Chopper asked, watching his friend fight the men off one by one with ease.

"I didn't know Nami could use a sword!" Luffy announced a hint of envy in his tone.

"It would look like Nami has a hidden talent" Robin chipped in.

Usopp watched in awe, "should we go to help her?" he asked his friends, not sure on what to do.

"I don't know she seems to be handling things pretty well on her own…she must have a good teacher" Robin answered with a smile. Usopp looked to the cook for his thoughts and was surprised to find he wasn't there.

Sanji ran into the group of men and kicked some of them away landing by Nami's side.

"Thank you Chopper" Nami breathed out slowly, re sheathing the sword she held and looking around at the mess before them.

"I hope you are going to pay for what you have damaged" the owner of the tavern threatened them as he approached. Nami threw the man the two coins she had. He stared at them and looked at her with a face of thunder. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? This will barely pay for one chair!" he stepped forward to kick the man out but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

The owner looked up to meet the curly brow of the straw hat cook. Sanji slowly lit a cigarette and breathed out some smoke, he reached into his pocket and handed the man more coins. His silence was enough to make him look cool at that moment and Nami was grateful for him showing up when he did. The owner was satisfied with this generosity and gave some orders to his staff to clean up the mess before waltzing off to the bar.

Nami approached Sanji and asked, "Are the others with you?"

Sanji nodded but did not look at her.

"Chopper is everything alright?" she asked a little concerned at the cold shoulder he was giving her.

Sanji continued to walk on and guided her over to where the others were sitting. "Forgive me Nami-san; it is still strange for me to see you in his body"

Nami paused in her movements, "Wait, is that you Sanji?" she asked with a slight squeal to her masculine voice. Sanji nodded and was surprised when a pair of men's hands grabbed him, "Where is he, is he here?" Nami asked with urgency in her voice.

"We haven't seen Law since yesterday. He turned us back to normal and came ashore. We have been focussing our attention on finding you and that stupid moss head" Sanji explained. Nami let go of him and ran a hand through her short hair. A feeling she would never get used to…she missed her long locks.

"Nami!" Usopp shouted out excitedly, "You were awesome!" Chopper praised her. She smiled nervously as she sat down with her friends.

"Here Nami-san, you should have something to eat" Robin passed a plate to her friend and Nami was surprised at how ravenous she felt. She started to help herself to some food, forgetting momentarily about why she was here to begin with. As Sanji passed her a drink they all froze when they heard a female scream coming from the bathrooms.

Nami chose to ignore it and continued sipping her drink.

"Hey wasn't that Nami's voice…I mean Zoro?" Usopp asked, becoming confused by the minute as to which one of them was in front of him. After all, if this was Nami she was doing a very good job of being Zoro. Her mannerisms and the way she ate were very similar to his friends, almost creepily similar.

"What the hell is he screaming for?" Sanji asked, looking in the direction of the toilets.

"Maybe he forgot he was a woman and went into the men's room" Luffy offered.

"That would be just like that moron" Sanji couldn't help but grin at the thought, though when he realised it also meant his favourite red head could be subject to some grotesque scenes he started to frown.

…..

Zoro ran out of the women's bathroom as fast as he could and into the bar, he scanned the area near the entrance where he had left Nami and noticed she was not there. Searching some more and seeing his friends he approached them with haste.

"Nami! You knew didn't you?!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around, ignoring the others completely.

"I tried to tell you but you didn't listen. Serves you right!" she spat back, trying to turn the tables back on him.

"Hey what's going on?" Sanji asked, placing a hand on Zoro's arm warningly.

Nami smiled and said, "Why don't you explain it Zoro?"

Zoro stepped back and let go of her. He bit his tongue; she knew perfectly well he wouldn't say anything in front of his friends. He couldn't embarrass himself like that. It was bad enough as it was.

They all sat around watching the pair in silence, expecting some kind of answer.

Luffy reached out an arm and offered Zoro some meat, the guy turned it down. It was unlike his friend to turn down food so his captain immediately knew something was wrong. Zoro stared at the figure of himself sitting with a mug of ale in one hand and piece of chicken leg in the other. He gazed at the back of his head with so much energy he hoped Nami felt smouldering holes forming.

"Zoro why don't you sit down?" Chopper asked, shuffling along to make room.

Zoro did not respond to his friend, "Nami we need to talk". His tone was intense and full of purpose. She was not going to ignore him on this one.

"I am busy" she responded with a mouthful of meat.

Zoro didn't have time for her mind games, if she was going to be like that then so be it, he turned and faced Sanji, "hey you know how you always wanted to see what Nami looked like under her clothing…"

Sanji's expression changed slightly to a loved up cook and it was all that was needed to make Nami jump from her seat and drag her own body back in the direction of the bathrooms.

"What the hell was that all about?" Usopp asked out loud. The others were thinking the same thing.

…

"So what do I do?" Zoro asked her the moment they were alone.

"If you can help it…nothing!" Nami snapped at him.

"Isn't there a way to make it stop?" he asked naively.

"Don't you think if there was women would be a lot happier?" Nami retorted sarcastically.

"Look I don't want this any more than you do!" Zoro shouted, "but cut me some slack Nami, I need your help here".

Nami sighed, "This is so embarrassing" she muttered.

"Tell me about it" Zoro returned the sigh.

Nami looked at him and scanned the area. She walked over to a trolley which was outside of a room and snatched a couple of items off it before approaching him again.

"Go back in there and use this" she said, handing him what looked like an old linen nappy. He looked at her confused.

"Just wrap it around alright…it will soak up the worst of it until we get back to the Sunny."

Zoro reluctantly took the material from her hand. Their fingers touched momentarily and they looked at each other, before blushing and turning away.

"This is like my worst nightmare" Zoro muttered to himself.

"Like being trapped in your body is my greatest fantasy!" Nami spat back, already feeling delicate with the whole situation he wasn't making it easier.

"Urgh, how long does this last anyway?" he asked as his whole body felt like it needed to curl up into a ball on the floor.

"Usually around five days" Nami shrugged.

Zoro spun around and looked at her "five days!" he damn well hoped they would find Law soon.

"Look stop moaning about it and just do as I say. When we are on the ship I will get Chopper to make you some pain relief. "She said as she pushed him back into the bathroom.

…

**A/: Now this was either going to make people cringe or amused…one of you guessed right about what was going to happen. Every woman's experience is different and zoro is the type who can handle the pain…but the mood swings might be a little different. **

**I too a risk with this one but I hope you liked it nevertheless. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you to those of you who have given me some ideas to. **

9


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own One Piece – just a fan **

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for being patient with me. Work has been really busy and I haven't had the time to give this story my full attention. I am currently staying in a hotel over night due to work commitments tomorrow and finally got a little time to write more. I just hope it is not disappointing for you as you have waited patiently for so long! **

**As always though thank you for your comments. I am pleased my last chapter went down well as I really wasn't sure how some would take it. Please keep posting and reviewing as it is really good motivation for me! **

**I have taken one of your ideas for this one so I hope you like it. **

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 8**

Momonsuke remained hidden under Law's hat as they approached the ominous dark building at the end of a long alleyway. It was probably the dirtiest and most dangerous place he had ever encountered, well perhaps not as bad as the rubbish heap he had met Luffy in, but bad enough. He held his breath and remained still as Law knocked on a metal door. The knock he gave was unusual, like some kind of code. A burley man with piercings in his nose and ears and a tattoo across his forehead of some kind of bird opened the hatch. A beady eye scanned Law up and down before speaking with a deep tone of voice;

"Life of Death?" the man asked.

"Death is the beginning of life" Law answered confidently.

The large man closed the hatch and the echo of bolts and locks being undone reverberated through the alley. He stepped to one side allowing Law to pass through before checking for any spies and closing the door once more.

Momonsuke could not see much through the small gap under Law's hat, but he was able to see enough as the doctor walked then down several passageways that were barely lit before entering a huge open underground bar.

It was jam packed full of pirates; singing, dancing, fighting and flirting. Like some kind of old Victorian brothel you read about in books. Momonsuke had to fight back the urge to jump out from under the hat and throw him self into the chest of a busty woman that passed them by.

Law approached the bar and gained the attention of the bar keeper. The man was tall and slender but muscular. He had short hair, like the swordsman's, with a hooped earring in one ear. He grabbed a tankard and poured the newbie a drink.

"Not seen the likes of you here before" the bar keeper asked suspiciously.

"I am looking for Madam Husk" Law asked, taking note of the sudden pause in the man's actions before he caught the attention of something behind him.

Law let out a slow deep breath, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Standing from the stool he had been on he turned and faced the group of armed men heading his way.

...

"Where do you think you are going?"

Zoro stopped his movements as he heard their navigator speaking behind him. No matter how much time he spent with her it was still difficult to hear his own voice talking to him. It was funny how it sounded so different to how he heard it when in his own body. Yet despite the tone being different, the words were not his and he knew from experience that she was about to scold him again. He slowly turned around prepared for the onslaught.

Nami stood with arms crossed and a foot tapping. She studied him and seemed to be waiting for him to realise something. "What?" he asked, now getting irritated.

"I asked you where you are going?" she answered, still waiting for him to realise his mistake.

"Bed" he replied with a shrug.

"Do I have to keep reminding you of the obvious? You are in MY body!" Nami pointed this out with her hands now moving to her hips as she stepped forward in irritation.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "what, you want to sleep with me?" he asked stupidly.

Nami's expression immediately changed to one of anger and embarrassment. He closed his eyes as a fist rose to hit him on the head, though no impact came. He opened them and looked at her as she stamped a foot in irritation and pulled back. He couldn't help but feel he had been saved again by the fact he was in her body. He did not hide the smirk that came to his face when he realised his advantage and studied the back that now faced him.

"I am not having Sanji or any of the others perving over my body while you are asleep" she spat, "so you will have to share my room" she finished.

Zoro really couldn't care less where he slept. He wasn't even phased by her dictating to him yet again what he could or could not do when in her body. In fact the sooner he was out of it the better. Although Chopper had given him some pain relief upon their return to the ship he was still aware of the dull aches within the lower part of her body and how un-masculine he felt at that point in time. It was like his worst dream come true. He had been snappy and irritable all evening. To the point that even his captain was beginning to make sarcastic comments about him being on his time of the month…not knowing his guesses were correct. Zoro refused to accept it though. Admitting this would make a bad situation worse.

He soon realised if he just gave into Nami's demands it would make things a lot easier and help him get to sleep a lot sooner. He walked past her and lifted an arm up to indicate for her to lead the way. Nami studied him with narrowed eyes before swaying past him and into the girl's dorms.

…

Sanji watched with a red hot jealous aura as Zoro and Nami entered her room together. He gripped hold of the door handle to the men's room with a great deal of force. Luffy burnt himself on the handle from the heat coming from their cook and sat blowing at an inflamed rubber hand that throbbed before him. Chopper knelt next to his captain to check his hand then removed his hat ready to settle in for the night.

"Do you think those two will be alright?" Franky asked, following the gaze of the cook before turning back to the deck of cards in his hands and placing another down on the pile in front of him.

"Yohohoo nice move" Brook complemented his companion as he studied his own deck.

Usopp watched the man's move and grimaced. Even when not paying much attention the shipwright seemed to have a knack for this game. "Nami probably forced him to. She won't want her body in the men's dorms" the sharp shooter's statement resulted in all the men in the room looking up towards the cook.

Sanji slammed the door closed, "He better not try anything with Nami in the night" he muttered to himself.

"Dude, it would be totally un-super if he did try something with his own body…" Franky thought he would just put that out there. Their friend's situation wasn't an easy one. His statement seemed to reassure the cook. Nami definitely wouldn't allow it. Then again, the moss head for brains probably wouldn't even know what to do even if he tried.

"Maybe Zoro doesn't want Nami to sleep in the girl's room in his body" Luffy suddenly spoke up, gaining their attention.

"Why?" Chopper asked. He could imagine their rooms being clean and sweet smelling, unlike the body odour that often came from their own room.

"Well Nami is a man now right, so she could experience what all men do in the morning" Luffy shrugged, before giving out an almighty stretch and a yawn then lying on his back. Within seconds he was asleep.

His statement though got the others thinking. Usopp, Franky and Brook all looked at each other with a bead of sweat coming from their brows. No one spoke. No one needed to. They all knew what their captain was saying and they all felt for their fellow ship mate at that point in time. Neither of them would want to be in his shoes.

Usopp looked up when he felt a breeze run through the room. The door was swinging open and he suddenly realised their cook was nowhere to be seen.

…

Zoro stood looking at the garment Nami had passed to him. It was soft and smooth like satin. It was definitely made from some up market material. Trust Nami to only want the best quality goods. She was a petite build and to any normal person her clothes may have seemed tiny, but in her hands they seemed just fine.

Nami watched Zoro's expression momentarily as he stared at the object in his hands like it was alien. "They are just pyjama's Zoro" she pointed out to try to make it sound like no big deal. Geez if he thought these were bad she definitely wouldn't be showing him some of the other things she owned.

Zoro lifted the shirt up, "you wear these to bed?" he knew the answer without her answering. He was just surprised. If her night ware was this expensive taste then…he forced that thought out of his head.

"Zoro you are acting like you haven't seen pyjama's before…" Nami shrugged as she turned to grab a spare blanket and pillow from her cupboard. She completely missed the hint of red that appeared on Zoro's face. Off course he knew about them…some of the guys wore something casual to bed, he had just never felt a woman's before. Yet he kept silent in the hope she wouldn't notice and instead forced the garment over his head. He was surprised at how soft and comfortable it felt on his skin…her skin.

Nami placed the pillow and blanket on the floor before she looked up and saw a thoughtful expression on her own face which stood stroking a sleeve with one hand.

"No you can't keep them" she said teasingly. Zoro jerked his head up in sudden surprise at having been noticed and immediately stopped admiring the material. Grunting he moved to sit on the floor. As he leant forward he paused in his movements and winced before standing up straight again.

"What is it?" Nami asked, noticing his sudden discomfort.

"Do these things always cause such irritation?" he asked out loud as he moved the underwire of the bra he wore slightly to the right.

"You can take it off when sleeping you know" she answered. Zoro looked at her with surprise. The thought had not occurred to him. He went to take the top off.

"Wait" Nami stopped him in his tracks and approached him, "you don't have to undress to do it" she explained. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and uncertainty as she stood in front of him and reached around his back, undoing the clasps on the back of the bra. Zoro wouldn't admit it but the sudden relief was a godsend. It was almost similar to his own genital region being adjusted when trapped in his undergarments. "Right now reach up into each sleeve and pull down the straps" Nami ordered. Zoro did as he was told. Nami then reached up his top, the sudden movement and chill of her hands forcing him to jump back and freeze. She pulled the bra out from beneath then flashed it before him with a sideways nod and a smile, "see, easy" she boasted.

He had to admit it was quite a nifty way of removing a piece of clothing without flashing himself to the world. He bet Sanji would have loved to have seen Nami do that, especially with the bounce of flesh that suddenly seemed to make Zoro more aware of their closeness.

Nami threw the bra into the laundry basket then turned her attention to herself. She started to try to remove Zoro's swords first, placing them to one side against her cabinet. She was aware of the man's gaze on her, making sure she treat them with care. Zoro was precious about his beloved swords and it was rare for him to trust anyone with them. She was one of the few he allowed to handle them.

She then removed his haramaki and head scarf, followed by his boots. It was at this point though she wasn't sure what to do from there. She knew she would have to ask him but she suddenly found herself not wanting to and stared at the ground for a moment.

Zoro watched his friend the whole time and a smile came to his face, he saw an opportunity and took it, "I sleep naked" he stated in a matter of fact tone of his.

Nami's head immediately shot up, red faced. He could not help but laugh. It was worth it to see her expression. Realising he was teasing her she turned her nose up at him and said, "baka!"

Zoro stopped laughing when he felt a slight pain in his stomach again. He subconsciously placed a hand to where it came from. "Serves you right!" Nami spat as she noticed his movements.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this" he responded casually before gazing at her. "You seriously have to go through this every month?" he asked.

Nami shrugged, "it's no big deal Zoro, it's a natural part of being a woman"

"And the desperate need to use the toilet is part of that?" he asked. She nodded.

"The tenderness of your chest to?"

This time she glared at him before sighing, "Yes, any more questions?"

He scanned her up and down and before saying, "No…and I sleep in anything".

Nami turned her nose up at his statement, "you sleep in the same clothes you wear during the day? That's disgusting Zoro"

"Not everyone can afford expensive get ups!" Zoro bit back unimpressed by her attitude and unable to control his rational thought process at that point in time.

"It isn't my fault I know how to save my money and you don't" Nami practically accused him of wasting his own.

"Right, like I can help it if you charge interest rates higher than Skypiea!" Zoro defended himself.

Nami placed a hand on her hip and waved her other in front of her face as if to ignore him, "I wouldn't have to charge you anything if you did as you were told"

Zoro could feel a temple throb in his forehead, "I told you before. I am not the love cook. I hate being used"

"How cruel" Nami's tone was one of fake hurt, "all I have ever done is try to help you out and you can't even pay back a small debt"

Zoro was angered now but managed to control it because of one thing, "Nami, enough with the acting. It doesn't work so well when you are in MY body" he pointed out. He then turned away from her and sat on the ground with an 'humph'.

Nami watched him and decided not to retort back. Now he had turned away she started to remove some of his clothes, until she got down to his underpants. Placing them to one side she caught her reflection in the mirror and paused to look at the male figure before her. Her eyes drew to the huge scar on his chest and the one across his eye. It was still difficult to see through one eye. She had to place her self in different positions and tilted her head often in order to see things clearly, yet she had to admit despite the deficit he had good vision. She placed a hand on his chest and recalled the time she had hit him, not knowing until later the severity of what lay under his bandages at the time. She remembered asking him why he was in so many bandages and him replying that he couldn't find a shirt. She couldn't help but smile a little at the memory.

"Do I get to start charging you for looking at my body like that?" Zoro asked from behind. Nami looked up to see the reflection of her own body standing near her. He turned to look in the mirror to.

Staring at their reflections for a moment Zoro placed a hand on the scar on his chest. Nami did not flinch from it. "The man who gave me this scar, also gave me the one on my eye" he explained as if reading her mind.

"Did it hurt?" Nami asked, automatically regretting the question. Off course it hurt, was she stupid?

Zoro looked at her and caught her gaze, he may have been staring at his own eye at that moment but it had a different glaze to it. Her sudden curiosity and concern sent a whirlpool of feelings through him. He stepped away and closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath to control his emotions at that point in time. Nami however saw this as him being in pain again from stomach cramps and luckily miss read the situation.

"Lay down on the bed" she ordered. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked sceptical.

"I will help alleviate the pain for you, but it is a one off so don't go expecting a lot of this" she said, trying to be kind but at the same time keeping some kind of personal boundary there.

She moved towards the bed and he followed, laying on his front with his head rested on his hands. She gently lifted up the back of the satin shirt, a feeling which gave him goose bumps. She then slowly started to rub the base of his back. He had to bite down on his tongue so as not to let out a moan of pleasure in response.

"How does that feel?" Nami asked him, moving away when she had finished.

Zoro did not want to admit it felt good and was a great relief to him, nor did he want to address the feeling of warmth and curiosity that filled him when his own hands touched her delicate skin. Instead he forced his eyes closed and pretended to fall to sleep.

"Baka" Nami stated with a smile as she placed a blanket over his sleeping form before laying on the floor and closing her own eye.

…

Law stood over the heap of bodies before him and placed his sword back into its sheath with barely a scratch on him. He turned to look at the bar keeper who now had Momonsuke wrapped around his throat. The little dragon had jumped out and attacked the man as he tried to stab Law in the back.

"Where is she?" Law asked threateningly. The bar keeper slowly lifted a hand and pointed to a balcony on the far side of the cave like bar. Law reached out an arm and the little dragon released the man and jumped onto Law's hand, winding his way back up to sit on his shoulder.

Law looked up and headed over to the door above. He knocked three times before entering when a feminine voice called out for him to enter.

Momonsuke was in awe as a tall woman with long black hair turned around and looked at them. She appeared tired and full of sorrow.

"I have been waiting for you" she said.

"Any news Vera?" Law asked.

The woman studied him for a second before answering, "The rumours are true".

…

Zoro turned around and breathed in an orangey fragrance as he turned on his side and stretched out his curled form. He had to admit that Nami's bed was extremely comfortable.

"ARGHHH!" The shriek of a masculine voice pierced Zoro's ears from inside the room forcing him to jerk upright. He looked to find Nami sitting on the floor beside him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, leaning over and looking down at her. She was sat cross legged and on hearing his voice immediately grabbed the blanket and covered her self with it. She avoided his eye contact and turned her head away, it was a brilliant red.

Zoro blinked and looked at her for a second.

"Would you leave the room" Nami asked him with a wavered tone.

"Why?" he asked back, reluctant to get out of bed.

"Because I say so!" she snapped back.

Still aware that their navigator was not looking at him purposely and also very unwilling to move he soon figured out what the problem was. He didn't know if he should laugh or die from embarrassment to. It was a normal part of being a man after all, just like he was experiencing what it was like to be a woman. Neither of them wanted it, but they didn't have a choice in the matter either. Besides, he was not going to leave the room with her on her own in his body at that point in time!

Zoro stepped out of the bed and knelt before her.

"Close your eyes" he instructed.

"Why?" Nami asked now turning to look at him, but avoiding eye contact.

"Trust me Nami" he answered. She did as she was told.

"Now breathe in and out slowly" he instructed. She followed his orders and immediately started to feel a little better.

"Has it gone?" he asked.

Nami opened her eyes and nodded. She sighed with relief and then looked at him again. She was suddenly too aware that her own cleavage was facing her. His body reacted immediately again and she pushed him away.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked.

Nami continued to try to take deep breathes, "It's not working, why?!" she shouted at him as if it was his fault.

Zoro watched her silently then spoke up, "you need to think about something else" he offered, rubbing his head with a hand.

"Think about what exactly? You make it sound like I was thinking about something I shouldn't have been to begin with! It is your perverted body!" she yelled unimpressed and frankly feeling extremely uncomfortable. It felt really tight and sore.

"Go to the bathroom then" Zoro answered.

"And do what exactly?" she accused.

"Pee! What else did you think I'd say?" he shouted back defensively.

"But that means I have to go out there, what if the others see me?" she whined.

She had a point off course. A knock came to the door.

"Is everything alright in there Nami-san?" Robin asked, daring not to enter after her night of keeping watch.

"Shit!" Nami was now cupping his groin and trying to force the unannounced surprise down her self. "Fine Robin!" she called out, hoping her friend would go away.

"Hey be careful with what you are doing!" Zoro snapped, reaching her and pulling her hands away from their position, worried she would do some damage.

"Hey let go!" Nami shouted. They wrestled with each other for control.

"I am coming in" Robin said as she slowly opened the door. The raven haired woman was surprised to see the figure of the navigator straddling the swordsman, pinning his arms to the floor.

"Oh my" Robin said, placing a hand to her mouth as a bead of sweat poured out of her brow. "I will come back later" she continued as she closed the door behind her.

"Wait, Robin, No, it's not what it looks like!" Nami shouted out, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

Nami stared at Zoro. If looks could kill he would be dead a thousand times over.

"Well look at it this way" he said, slowing removing himself from her, "it's gone".

Nami knew he was right but was too angry to say anything, he knew he was in trouble. He slowly stepped back towards the door and managed to pull it open before an onslaught of objects flew after him.

…

**A/N: Oh dear, poor Nami! Well now they have both had a taste of how it feels to be the opposite sex. **

**Let me know what you think and any other ideas you may have. **

**I will try not to make chapters so long in between this time! **

9


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own one piece…

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your comments and feedback. I know that this sort of topic isn't always popular with some people and so I hope it didn't offend anyone. I am glad some of you liked it. I hope this next instalment doesn't disappoint. Keep comments and feedback coming as I like to see what you think?

**Body Swap **

**Chapter 9**

Momonsuke heard the grunt of the guard at the main door followed by the sound of bolts moving. He let out a heavy sigh of relief that they were finally out of that place, but something bothered him. His animal instinct warned him that a dangerous aura was near by and as Law stepped outside and the door closed behind them the feeling grew in intensity.

Law paused in his tracks as he was met by a tall, slender figure. A puff of smoke filled the air and headed towards him. He scrunched up his face in disgust at the smell of tobacco. The blonde figure was leaning against a wall with one foot on the ground and one on the wall behind him. The man looked very much in control and almost ominous.

Sanji pushed himself away from the wall and took another drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stamping it out with one foot. "I was wondering what I would do when I saw you again" he said in a calm and collected tone as he turned and lifted his head to stare at the doctor before him. Law remained where he stood unperturbed.

"I came to the conclusion that if you did not come back willingly I will have to use force" Sanji stated, taking a step closer to him.

"Luffy is already going to be mad that I am late for breakfast" the blond continued, "but Nami comes first"

Law cocked his head to one side "Nami? Is something wrong?" he asked. Without her their trip to Dressrosa would not be easy, nor would their escape. She was one of the most vital members of the crew.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched as he gritted his teeth then grabbed Law by the scruff of his clothing, "Off course she isn't ok. She has been stuck in that moron's body for days and it is your entire fault!" he argued.

Law gazed at the man with a bead of sweat coming down his face. Sanji let go of him and started to go into one of his eel like shapes as he whined about all the possible horrors Nami may have been through and the need for her knight to rescue her.

"I want to see Nami back to normal to!" Momonsuke pitched in, popping out from under Law's hat and sitting on his shoulders. Law sighed, "Relax, I am done here anyway so I will head to the ship and put them back to normal"

Sanji stopped his movements and composed himself then gave a small nod before turning and leading the way back towards the Sunny.

…

Zorro ran a hand through long red hair as he heard something made of glass smash against the door behind him. "Phew" he breathed out. Looking up he saw the Samurai standing at the railing and watching the sun rise. Having nothing better to do at that point in time he decided to join the man.

Kinemon appeared to be lost in thought but was aware of the presence of someone next to him. "The sky is always so beautiful at this time of day" he said.

Zorro nodded in agreement, "The colour is more red than usual".

"Red is a powerful colour don't you think?" the samurai asked.

"Like blood" Zorro replied.

"At one time I would have thought the same. A time when the sea and the land were covered in red. I used to hate the colour, but then I met her…my wife…and all I see is a passionate, warm sky that invites you in."

Zorro looked at the man whose gaze was still on the sky then focussed his own eyes forward. Leaning his arms on the rail as orange hair slid down against his cheek and lay on his arms. He looked down at it as the sun reflected a beautiful haze. He had never really thought about it before but he could see what Kinemon meant. When he thought of the colour red he thought not just of fighting, but of a feisty red head female that he knew. He suddenly realised while looking at the scene before him how much he missed watching her as she walked around the ship. Her being in his body wasn't the same.

"There is an ancient myth where I come from" Kinemon spoke up, gaining Zoro's attention once more. "That the gods tie a red string to two people who are destined to be together. This string can change in lengths but can never be undone…they also say that if you keep a green tree in your heart then perhaps the singing bird will come"

Zoro looked at the hair of the navigator once more and said, "We have a similar belief where I come from". Although it may only be superstition there was always some truth to it. His meeting Luffy and Nami and the others wasn't just chance…for him it was fate and most definitely the best thing that could have happened to him.

"Really? Interest..i..n..g.." Kinemon barely finished what he had to say when he had turned to look at the woman beside him for the first time.

Zoro stood up straight and looked at the man, "what?"

Kinemon lifted a hand up in the air and turned his head away, "w..h..a..t… are you wearing?" he stammered.

Zoro looked down and shrugged, "Pyjama's"

Kinemon looked like he was having an enema, "Put something else on!" he demanded, "it is not right for a woman to be walking around like that!"

Zoro couldn't see the problem, although when he felt the breeze of wind run through his clothing and looked down he suddenly realised why Kinemon had turned around at that moment with a nose bleed. Zoro grunted as he re-did the top couple of buttons that popped open and crossed his arms to flatten the effects of the cold.

"Nami!" the sound of Momonsuke's voice rang threw the air as the form of a little dragon came flying towards Zoro, landing in his chest and pushing him back a couple of steps until he hit the railing and went overboard.

"What's all the commotion about?" Usopp asked as he came to join the others, followed by Luffy and a half sleepy Chopper.

"I finally managed to find this guy and brought him back here" Sanji said pointing to the figure of Law standing beside him.

"Does this mean Nami and Zoro can go back to normal?" Chopper asked. Sanji nodded.

"That is great news!" Luffy pitched in then looked around him, "Hey where are they anyway?" Sanji pointed over board and they all looked down.

"Hey Zoro what are you doing down there?" their captain asked.

Zoro was trying to pull a terrified dragon away from his face, "don't just stand there! Help me up!" he demanded.

Luffy sent out a stretched arm and grabbed the pair, pulling them back onto the deck.

Zoro sat for a second and wrung out the water from his shirt. He grimaced…Nami was going to kill him…her clothes were ruined and he bet they weren't cheap either. He stood up and lifted his head when he heard a cough.

Everyone except for Chopper and Law had dropped to the floor with a nose bleed. Zoro didn't understand what had happened. He looked up at their newest member and found that Law was averting his gaze with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Zoro blinked as something hit his face. Reaching a hand up he grabbed the material and looked ahead to see Robin standing there with a smile on her face. "I don't think Nami would appreciate you bearing all her assets through a see through material"

Zoro looked down at himself and immediately put the jacket on that had been thrown at him. He thanked the gods at that point in time that Nami had not just witnessed that to. Thinking of Nami he wondered where she was.

"Hey Robin…you seen Nami?" he asked. Robin shook her head.

"The last time I saw her she was underneath you" she replied.

"WHAT?!" the voice of the cook shook the whole ship.

"Seriously bro…you didn't?" Franky asked, stepping to stand near the raven haired female.

Zoro looked at them confused for a second then a bead of sweat poured down his face as he realised what conclusion they had come to. "It's not what it seems" he argued.

"Damn right…Law change them now. I want to give this ass hole a piece of my mind" Sanji spat as he glared at the swordsman in Nami's form.

"humph any time" Zoro jeered with a smile, he actually looked forward to getting some action for a change.

"ummm that's all very well but without Nami I can't put them back to normal" Law pointed out the obvious.

Sanji looked around the ship before calling out "Nami-san, my sweet, where are you?" it never ceased to amaze the others how quickly he could change his tone and mood when it came to women.

"Maybe she is still in her room" Zoro offered. Robin went to check and came back shaking her head.

"In the bathroom?" Usopp asked…resulting in Sanji, Brook, Kinemon and Momonsuke fighting over who got to check. Robin closed her eyes and crossed her arms, when she opened them she shook her head again.

"Maybe she went out for a walk" Robin offered, "it is not unusual for her when she is upset"

Sanji spun around on Zoro and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "What exactly did you do to my Nami? It is bad enough she has to be humiliated by your stupidity and be stuck in your body but to take her innocence…I swear I will kill you myself!"

"Pervert" Zoro replied causing the man to become more irate and having to be pulled back by Franky and Usopp.

Zoro felt a tug on the base of his coat and looked down.

"umm Zoro do you need any more pain relief as I managed to make up another batch" Chopper asked kindly holding a little bottle in his hooves.

Zoro cringed as he realised some of the others heard and snatched the bottle quickly of the doctor before thanking him.

"Hey Zoro why do you need pain relief, you injured?" Luffy asked scanning the man over from one side then the other.

"It's not for me. It's for Nami" he answered, Luffy backed off a little, but this response still appeared unsatisfactory to him.

"Is Nami hurt?" he asked in a serious tone. Realising his mistake Zoro shook his head. "So why does she need medicine?"

"Maybe she has a broken heart" Kinemon offered, but was ignored.

Zoro started to sweat. How was he going to get out of this one? He couldn't let them know the truth. That he was experiencing a woman's time of the month. Luckily Robin saw his discomfort and being smart managed to save him. "Perhaps she has a headache" she offered…it was the most simple and realistic possibility but he couldn't think of it. He nodded in agreement and Sanji made a comment about how he wasn't surprised considering what she has had to put up with.

"Yeah well, I best go find Nami before she gets herself into trouble." Zoro stated as he walked past them in a hurry to get away.

"I will help" Chopper spoke up, knowing it would be quicker with his nose than allowing the swordsman to wander around aimlessly. After all he was still unable to find a medicine to cure brain problems regarding poor navigational skills.

"I'll go as well" Law spoke up.

"No you are staying here so we don't lose you again!" Sanji ordered. Law groaned, the last thing he wanted was to be stuck on the ship with some of these idiots.

"I will keep an eye on him" Robin offered with a smile. Law caught her gaze and smiled himself. At least they weren't all unpleasant.

"I'll go as enough mess has been made already" Sanji announced.

Luffy stopped the cook. His hat shadowed his face slightly as he looked down. As their captains eyes met those of the cooks he collapsed to the ground and clung to the blond man's legs. "I'm hungrrrryyyyy" He whined.

"Let go!" Sanji tried to shake his friend off his legs.

"um Sanji?" Usopp spoke up wavering slightly.

"What?!" he snapped back.

"They have already gone"

Sanji looked around and saw that Usopp was right. Chopper and Zoro had already left.

"Damn it!" he spat, storming to the kitchen with Luffy dragging behind on the floor attached to one of his legs.

…

Nami walked through the town looking at the stalls and wandering in and out of all kinds of shops…some of which Zoro would probably never enter if he had any choice. However, at that point she didn't care much for helping him maintain his reputation as the fearsome pirate hunter. It had taken her a long time to get over the embarrassment and anger she had felt earlier. She had to force herself to distraction so as not to dwell too much on what seemed like impossible thoughts.

"Are you looking for something for your girl friend?" a voice asked. Nami looked up at the frail looking stall keeper and to the pendant in her hand. It was pretty with a silver chain and small jade green dragon hanging from it. She had picked it up without thinking and now looking at it she found herself drawn to it. She managed to use some charm and after a little negotiating she managed to purchase it for a discounted price and decided to add the final sum to Zoros lasting debt. Off course he would be furious about it but it was only fair he treat her to something for her troubles.

She was amused at how many items she had purchased today ended up in a huge discount when she either pulled some charm or used a dark, threatening aura to gain what she wanted. She couldn't help but think that she may need to drag Zoro on more shopping trips once they have returned to normal…

As she turned around, pocketing the small item, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Nami!"

She knew who it was but with a lot of people looking around she didn't need them to know she went by a feminine name whilst in a man's body. Instead she walked slowly in the direction of the voice in a casual manner. When she managed to approach the reindeer in his animal form she grabbed him and managed to cover his mouth before he called a second time. Ushering him into a side alley she waited for him to calm down from the sudden impact as he realised who it was.

"Chopper, what you are doing here?" she asked.

"I came here with Zoro looking for you" he replied.

Nami jerked upright for a second and looked out of the alley she then tucked herself away in the shadows some more.

"Where is Zoro?" she asked slightly panicked.

"I lost track of him a while back…honestly he can't even follow you without getting lost" the reindeer sighed.

Nami was relieved and relaxed a little. The last person she wanted to see at that point in time was him. The thought of him sent a raging fire to her face. It took all her emotional effort to stamp it back down again.

Chopper studied his friend carefully as she placed a hand to her forehead, "Are you okay Nami?"

She nodded and looked at him, giving him a reassuring smile, "Why were you looking for me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…um Law is back on board the Sunny…" he explained eagerly.

Nami was really relieved to hear this news. She stood up and went to go back to the ship straight away.

"Um Nami…unless we find Zoro Law won't be able to change you back straight away."

Nami's shoulders suddenly hunched forward as she sulked at the realisation. Deciding her body was more important than stubborn pride she gave in, "can you sense him?" she asked. If she was honest she did not expect Chopper to sense the moron. Most likely he was on the other side of the island or in some mountain somewhere so when the doctor announced he had a faint scent she was extremely surprised.

…

"Where the hell did Chopper go?" Zoro thought out loud as he stood starring at the bar they had been in the previous day. He had come around in a loop for about the fifth time. Standing there scratching his head as he thought he was surprised when a group of men left the bar and upon seeing him headed his way.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" one of the men said. He swayed slightly on his feet as he grinned at Zoro. "Long time no see honey" the man said.

"Hey isn't that the girl from the other night?" one of the asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, but I don't see her body guard this time" another said, closing the gap further.

Zoro soon found himself surrounded by a group of six men. He couldn't help but wonder what they wanted with Nami. Hell if they got to know her and had any sense they would run a mile.

"Fancy a drink?" one of the men asked.

"humph I doubt you could match me" Zoro retorted.

"I don't know, I am sure we could have some fun" another said as he placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro reached a hand up and took hold of the hand that dared to touch him. Finding the man's pressure point between his forefinger and thumb he pressed down hard. The action automatically caused the man to buckle and yell out in pain.

"Bitch!" he shouted as one of his friends laughed and commented on the fact that the woman wasn't interested and to give the rest of them a shot.

The first man that approached gave a hand sign to the two that stood behind Zoro. Zoro was not stupid and sensed the danger behind him. Stepping to his right he avoided one of them who tried to grab him, kicked the shins of a second forcing him to buckle then used his head to lift himself up and kick the other man from behind him in the chest.

Zoro then landed on the ground and smiled in excitement as the men picked themselves up and gathered around him once more. The man that touched his shoulder pulled out a long knife and slung it back and forth in his hands. "this bitch is mine" he spat. The others stood back and watched.

Zoro managed to avoid a few attacks, narrowly missing them as they caught the coat he wore. Becoming increasingly frustrated with how it restricted his movement he removed it and threw it at the man as a distraction. The man caught it and threw it to one side. He paused as he took a look at what Zoro was wearing.

"Get out of the wrong side of bed this morning?" he asked with a sneer.

Zoro forgot he was still wearing Nami's pyjamas, but now was not the time to be fazed by it. At least they were dry now. He had to admit though, jumping around with no support for her large chest was not exactly comfortable. Her feet also began to hurt as he bounced around, but he had to give her body credit. She was nimble on her feet and the nick name 'cat burglar' was pretty accurate considering he could move so softly.

He managed to step towards the man as he tried to attack him with a low sweep of his knife. Zoro jumped into the mans body, catching his arm with his and elbowing the guy in the stomach before grabbing the blade and sweeping it out of his hands. The blade dropped to the ground and he kicked it away but the man managed to grab his arm and pulled him close, head butting him square in the face. This action took Zoro by surprise and he suddenly felt dizzy. He stumbled back a little and shook his head to clear his vision.

"Now grab her" one of the men shouted. Before Zoro could act he was grabbed by two men from behind. He tried to fight them off him and managed to kick one of them but they barely buckled. Suddenly a hand went around his mouth and he was being dragged backwards. He tried to wriggle but was restricted. Zoro hated to admit it but for the first time in his life he knew he was in danger. Something was placed over his head and all he could see was darkness. His hands were bound behind his back as he was thrown to the ground. He could hear voices speaking to each other.

"You keep watch over there" one man spoke.

"Don't keep her all to your self" one of them answered.

"Don't worry you will all have your turn" the first man replied.

Zoro cringed as he heard them laugh. Being limited in what he could do he forced himself to relax and breathe in deeply, sensing his environment. He was taken by surprise when he felt a rough hand tracing up his thigh. Instinctively Zoro kicked out at the owner and caught him in what felt like the jaw. He was punched in the gut for his effort and winded hard.

"You wait, I'll teach you a good lesson" the man retorted, "and then we will see what your boyfriend thinks of you when you are damaged goods".

Zoro felt his legs being pinned and tried to wriggle free as they were forced open. He leant forward and managed to catch one of the men holding him on their nose as he felt and heard a crack and a yelp in pain.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing to my partner?" a masculine voice spoke out. Zoro had never before been so relieved to hear her voice.

"Chopper" Nami said.

"Yes. Rumble Horn Point" Zoro was glad that Nami was not on her own but also embarrassed that the little doctor would see him in such a vulnerable position. He felt grip loosen and heard the men grunting as they were knocked around by their doctor.

"Zoro are you okay?" Nami asked, her tone full of concern as she untied his bonds and removed the mask from around his face.

Zoro blinked as he adjusted to the dim light and met the gaze of his own face. Nami placed a hand on his head and checked him over, he flinched back in pain.

"Those bastards…are they the ones from the other night in the bar?" she recognised a couple but some were different.

"I was looking for you guys when they jumped on me" Zoro tried to explain, very much aware that Nami's body hurt and she would most likely be upset that it was injured.

"Zoro…let me see that" Chopper pitched in, moving Nami to one side as he examined his patient. "Your nose doesn't look broken but I think you could end up with a black eye.

"I'm sorry Nami" Zoro said. The navigator was surprised at his sentiment.

"Why?" she asked.

"I am supposed to protect my friends, not cause them pain" he felt down and vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Zoro, if you had been in your own body none of this would have happened. You have saved us countless times. If anything it is because my body is too weak and can't keep up"

Zoro was surprised at how she was trying to console him. He allowed Chopper to help him to stand and looked up at her. She caught his gaze and smiled but he did not return the smile as he saw some of the men beginning to move once more and one standing behind her with a knife held high up ready for the kill.

Zoro reached out and grabbed Nami by her clothes, pulled her close, unsheathed a sword and blocked the oncoming attack. With a swift movement he spun and stabbed the man in the gut. Chopper managed to knock two more back down and Nami took a third while Zoro finished off the remaining two.

"Wow Zoro, you make even Nami look cool" Chopper spoke up in admiration.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Nami argued, slightly offended.

"I think it is time to head back to the ship…Law has a lot of explaining to do" Zoro spoke up and started to wall off.

Nami sighed. With any other person that could have been really cool, but Zoro was Zoro after all, "hey numb skull" she called out, watching him with pleasure as she saw him twitch from the name calling "the Sunny is this way" she said pointing in the opposite direction. "Honestly what would you do without me?" she asked teasingly as she walked ahead with Chopper following closely behind.

"I really don't know" Zoro whispered to no one but himself before following them.

…

**A/N: Well it is drawing near…they will soon be back in their own bodies…so the question is what will happen after that? ;) **

**Don't forget to post some feedback and review! Thank you for reading. **

10


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own one piece and it is probably a good job I don't! **_

_**Author's note**__**: Thank you again for feedback…I even learnt a little Spanish translating one of them! – Rina I translated this on Google so hopefully it reads okay but I just wanted to say 'gracias me alegro te de que guste'**_

_**I am currently enjoying a relaxing weekend on my own so plenty of opportunity to write! I thought I would treat you to a double dose this weekend as I don't know when the next instalment will be. **_

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 1**

"What the hell did you do to Nami-san's body?!" Sanji shouted as he took one look at the swordsman when the three friends boarded the Sunny once more.

Zoro was not in the mood to talk and tried to walk past the cook but the blond grabbed his arm, demanding an answer.

Nami stepped in between the two, placing a hand on Sanji's chest and pushing him back warningly. "I was in some trouble and Zoro saved me" Nami reassured the blonde. Zoro looked at her…she was the one who helped him so why did she lie? Was she trying to save him from embarrassment? He was not sure if he should be grateful or offended by her action. Sanji however seemed to accept the explanation, muttering something about how moss must tear a hole in a person's brain making them incapable of looking after other people's belongings. Zoro fought back the urge to kill the man as he walked away from them and shouted for Law. Chopper looked up at Zoro slightly concerned. He was about to ask him if he was okay when the swordsman spoke first.

"Nami…can we postpone changing back a little longer?" He asked with a genuine serious tone. His request was not something she wanted to hear though.

"No way. I am looking forward to a hot bath" she responded, them paused for a second before asking "why?" she was sceptical about the sudden change of heart.

"I got these injuries. It just makes sense that I see them through" he answered. Zoro was concerned that she would have to continue feeling the pain he currently felt now. He felt responsible and like he owed her something.

"Zoro…" Nami spoke his name softly but was interrupted by the presence of Law and the others.

"You guys ready?" the doctor asked the pair as he reached out to touch them. Nami turned away from Zoro's gaze and nodded. Zoro breathed out and followed suit, if this was what she wanted then so be it, "yeah" he said, preparing for the worst.

The swap was immediate and effective but also came with some unexpected experiences. This took the pair by surprise as they both crouched down in pain and held their heads.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked, leaning down to hold Nami's shoulders and support her, an act which for some reason sent a hint of jealousy through the swordsman.

"Law…what's the meaning of this?" Zoro asked as his mind was bombarded with visions.

"I forgot to warn you of the after effects from being switched for a long period of time." Law identified.

"After effects?" Nami asked, looking up at him now with one eye open and the other closed. It took getting used to having two eyes again. She felt like her head would explode.

"Memory recall…your memories of recent events will be warped slightly as your body's experiences and thoughts combine together. So, for example, what Nami felt and saw in Zoro's body he will feel and see now and vice versa."

This caused the two to look at one another momentarily, resulting in both going slightly red and avoiding the others gaze.

"How long will it last for?" Chopper asked as he tried to support Zoro.

"I don't know" Law answered, "it varies from person to person and it also depends on how willing they are to accept what they see and feel.

"I've had enough of this…I'm going to take a bath" Nami stated before rising to her feet and wobbling slightly. Sanji caught her, "thank you Sanji-kun but I think I can manage" she said, finding it difficult to balance slightly but pushing forward with stubborn pride.

Zoro remained seated on the floor, his condition made worse by the sudden feeling of pain running through his head, neck and spine as a fist planted itself in his scalp.

"What the?!" he yelped and held onto his head as he rocked back and forth.

"There is more where that came from!" Nami warned before storming off. She had been wanting to hit him for days and had to hold back each time. He guessed he got off lightly on this occasion but could not help wonder how much of what she was seeing and feeling was from him.

"Hey Zoro you want to play with us?" Luffy asked as Usopp joined him.

"No…I need to do some training" he replied, slowly getting to his feet with the help of their doctor.

"You need to rest Zoro" Chopper demanded, but as usual was ignored.

Zoro placed a hand on the reindeers head and said "I will be fine Chopper, I have rested enough as it is" then headed to the training room. Chopper stared at his friend's back for a moment before running to join his captains in their game.

…

Nami rested her hands on the rail of the ship and looked out to the night sky. The stars seemed so clear and bright that night. No sign of a storm, with a good wind. If this kept up then by the morning they would be able to set sail.

"How does it feel to be back in your own body?" Robin asked as she came to join her female companion in taking some fresh air.

"Great" Nami answered honestly, "although the memory recall is a bit troublesome"

"How so?" Robin enquired.

"Well every now and then it is like I am seeing something for the first time. I know I was there but what I saw and felt was a little different and now it is all blurring into one." Nami found it difficult to explain.

"Is any of it concerning?" Robin was curious to learn more, having not experienced it herself.

Nami thought for a second before answering, "no". She was surprised her self by this answer, but she felt no discomfort or concern. Well, that was not entirely true…when she had her bath she recalled the attack on Zoro, but in remembering it she could physically feel the pain and pressure on her own body. It had scared her a little. Looking in the mirror she touched the bruise on her face and winced slightly. Yet again another reminder of how weak she was. Ducking down into the water she forced herself to push the thought to one side.

"So how did it feel to be a man?" Robin asked with a smile on her face.

Nami shivered dramatically and rubbed her arms, "They smell" she answered honestly.

This made Robin laugh out loud, "We knew that one already" she said.

"Well, I guess in many ways it is no different than being a woman…though it was a strange feeling, being stronger and more confident. Zoro's body acted on impulse sometimes, like when fighting that squid. I guess he trains so much that it is ingrained in his system without even having to think about it"

"Well we should be grateful then as his body saved you both"

Nami nodded, "I guess it did…although if not for Law we would never have been in that situation"

"I have to admit it was interesting to watch you all cope with the change" Robin smiled. Nami was not surprised by her statement although she was curious to know why Law has not changed the archaeologist to.

"I wonder what that guy is up to. Do you think we can trust him?" Nami asked.

Robin shrugged, "He told me he was looking for information and there was someone he had to see." She explained the little she knew.

"I wonder who it was" Nami though out loud.

"Well there is one way to find out" Robin replied, piquing the orange haired girl's curiosity.

"How?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Law didn't go alone on the trip. One of our guests went with him" Robin was referring to the little child they saved from the last island, Momonsuke.

"I see" a cunning smile appeared on Nami's face. "It would seem we need to take another bath sometime soon"

Robin liked the way her friend thought.

…

"So what was it like being inside Nami's body?" Luffy asked Zoro when the men were all settling for the night…well all except Brook who was on duty with Kinemon.

"Don't ask stupid questions" Sanji cut in. "Nami's body is pure perfection. Her skin is soft and smooth like a delicate flower"

Zoro could not disagree with the blonde man…she was soft and delicate…too delicate. It made him want to get stronger faster so he could protect her better. He knew she was capable of defending herself and thought a lot that day on how she might have been able to prevent the attack by those men by using her climatact…yet he didn't realise just how different a woman's body was from a man's in that respect. He had always seen women as special and in many ways equal. He knew that a woman could become strong with training…Kuina was always able to best him, but it never stopped the underlying truth that men are naturally physically stronger than women. Yet being with Nami for so long made him realise something else…women were naturally stronger emotionally than men. Well, Nami was anyway. To a point it almost made him feel inferior. He was used to taking orders from her but over the past couple of days he had been more reliant on her than ever before and for some reason it bothered him.

As Sanji continued to swoon, lost in his own thoughts from when he had been in Nami's form, he was ignored by the others and their attention went back to the swordsman.

"So bro, is it like Sanji says?" Franky asked, curious.

"No…not for me anyway" Zoro replied, not looking at them and instead choosing to look out of the bedroom window. He saw Nami and Robin talking and laughing together on deck, "it was the first time I felt completely vulnerable and defenceless"

The seriousness of his tone made them all stop asking questions about it out of respect…well for those who caught the mood…

"What was it like to poop?" Luffy asked with a finger up his nose. Zoro ignored his captain and continued looking out of the window as Sanji wrestled with the rubber man in the background for being so stupid and ruining his lovely thought process.

Usopp watched his friend closely, concerned at Zoro's sullen mood. He had not seemed himself all day and he could only hope that this was due to the after effects of their transition. However, he also could not help but wonder what had passed between the two of them to make them so different around each other. It was almost as if they were trying to avoid one another. He looked over towards Law who was lying on one of the beds with his hat covering his eyes. Usopp could not help but think that out of all the devil fruit powers out there that this man's was one of the most dangerous.

"I wonder how Nami felt." Chopper thought out loud as he sat down to join Usopp, Momonsuke and Franky in another game of cards.

"She probably felt similar" Franky pitched in. His response caught the attention of the swordsman.

"But Zoro's body is stronger than Nami's so surely she would see that…she helped fight that giant squid after all" Usopp pointed out.

"Yes but being in a body you are not familiar with is uncomfortable, we all know that." Franky pointed out the one thing that they could all sympathise with.

"I thought it was pretty exciting and fun" Luffy joined in the conversation once Sanji gave up on trying to strangle him.

"You are the only one who would" Sanji said as he dug his hands in his pockets and joined the rest of them at the table.

"But you liked being in Nami's body" Luffy pointed out.

"That's because Sanji is a pervert" Usopp mumbled, gaining a threatening glare from his friend, causing him to hide behind the cyborg for protection.

"I can see what Zoro means though" Sanji continued, "I was not able to run or swim as well as I could normally when in her body."

Zoro did not expect the cook to be able to see things from his perspective but he appreciated it.

"It just made me realise how fragile Nami is" Sanji explained, Zoro was envious of the man's ability to express him self clearly.

"Nami is strong. She can take care of herself." Luffy felt like defending his navigator.

"Yes there is no doubt that she can" Franky added, "but I see where Sanji is coming from."

"Nami and I are the weakest members of the crew." Usopp pitched in, "We have to use our brains to be able to fight on even ground. Without our weapons we are useless in a fight. Nami can put on a brave face, but she is good at hiding her true feelings" Out of all of them there he understood the navigator the most so hearing things from his perspective was important for Zoro even if it was just aiding what he was already thinking.

Luffy and the others suddenly felt a draft sweep by them. Chopper looked up and saw the door as it closed behind the swordsman.

"I wonder where he is going." Franky asked.

"Who cares" Sanji shrugged as he looked at the cards in his hands.

"Snap!" Luffy shouted, hitting a card onto the table.

"Um Luffy, we aren't playing that game" Usopp sighed.

…

Nami and Robin stopped their conversation short as they heard footsteps coming up from behind them. They turned from the railing to meet face to face with the swordsman.

"Robin do you mind leaving us alone for a second I need to speak to Nami in private" Zoro asked, looking at the raven head and avoiding eye contact with Nami.

Robin was surprised by his sudden request and glanced over at her companion. Nami caught her gaze and nodded to show it was okay.

As Robin passed by Zoro he said "and don't go ear wigging either", this was an order more than a request and he did not look at her. She looked at him for a moment then back at Nami who had turned her attention back to the vast ocean before them. It was likely he said this quietly enough for her not to hear. Yet Zoro did not think about the fact that when someone is told not to do something it makes them want to do it more. Whatever he had to say to the navigator it was important. As tempting as Robin found it to produce an ear nearby she decided to accept his request and nodded in agreement before walking away.

Nami felt Zoro stand next to her and place his hands on the railing. She became suddenly aware of her personal space and how close he was to it. Their hands were not far from each other and she could feel the heat of his body. The feeling sent goose bumps through her body as it remembered being massaged and touched by those hands. It was not something she had ever thought of before, but for some reason she was now. All she could do was blame it on her hormones.

"Nami" Zoro's voice caught her attention and she held in a deep breath subconsciously as she turned to face him, leaning on the rail for support.

Zoro could feel the tension between them and wanted to somehow make it right. Yet when he looked at her and saw the bruises on her face he subconsciously lifted a hand and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, slightly stroking her hair to one side. Seeing the shocked expression on her face he immediately retracted his hand and coughed into it instead.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, trying to distract her into conversation instead of thinking about what just happened.

"Only when it is touched" Nami stated, watching as he grimaced apologetically. She was not going to let that one slide easily he realised.

"Zoro, what is it you wanted to say to me?" she asked him, eager to get straight to the point as she suddenly felt awkward and open.

Zoro found himself struggling and needing to compose himself. He looked out to the ocean and then back at her, the moonlight shining off her face, making her almost look deathly pale. This image seemed to help him get his thoughts into perspective.

"I promise you I will get stronger." It came out in a controlled way, like a samurai pledging an oath to his master. It was honest and formal and from the heart, although Nami's expression did not seem to indicate that this was what she was expecting to hear as she stood with her mouth slightly open, staring at him.

Nami was stunned. She was not sure what to say or what to make of that at first. She had no idea what had gotten into him but as the memories of her past came creeping through and she identified all the times she had been attacked and in trouble due to her own weakness, emotion ran over her and tears threatened to appear. She swallowed a lump in her throat and forced them back down. She really was not sure how to respond to what he had said. His statement made her feel even more vulnerable than she already felt. She knew she held them all back in a fight and she had fought to try to prevent that, but it didn't deter the fact that because of her weakness even Zoro felt scared when in her body.

"Are you making this promise for me or to make you feel better?" she asked almost bitterly. Zoro was surprised by her reaction but was not able to respond as she turned to walk away. Acting on impulse he reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. He wondered what he had said that had been so wrong. Unable to speak he had to make a decision quickly, either let her go or try to explain himself. When she tried to pull away from him he realised he didn't want her to leave and so made his decision.

"Nami, hear me out" he pleaded, she stopped wriggling but he did not let her go. "I…" _damn it, _he thought, unable to get the words out, Nami spoke for him.

"Zoro I know I am weak and I know you felt exposed in my body. Who wouldn't when they are used to being able to defeat their enemies with ease. Having it pointed out to me though is another matter."

He looked at her then as she stared at the ground. It was a rare thing for her to be so honest and open about how she felt. He realised now what he had said which offended her and he immediately regretted it.

"Nami, being in your body opened my eyes to a lot of things I never knew or understood before. I can't say I enjoyed it all the time, but I will take any lesson the gods throw at me" he felt her hand turn into a fist as she closed her eyes. He knew she wanted to run away from him but he needed her to hear him out. "You are right I did feel vulnerable and weak but not in the way you seem to think. I guess my pride as a man was knocked down. All I know is how to fight and how to protect and suddenly I am in a position where I am taken off guard…"

Nami looked at him now, a little unsure with where he was going with this, "are you saying you didn't like being saved by a girl?" Zoro cringed at her statement, although it was partly true he was not about to admit it. But at least he now had her attention.

"I was in your body Nami and suddenly realised that no amount of physical training was going to help me. I was unable to protect you and too foolish to talk my way out of the situation." He glanced again at the marks on her face and she could see the remorse in his features.

She studied him for a moment and blushed and allowed a small smile to appear on her face but averted her eyes, looking down instead. He loosened his grip on her wrist and let her go. She was a little surprised at how she wished he hadn't, but dared to not do anything rash. Turning to face the ocean and taking in a deep breath of fresh air she thought that perhaps it would help him to if she allowed a little honesty.

"I was scared to Zoro. Even though I was in your body I had no idea what to do in a fight. Although I may be smart, in a man's body it is harder to talk your way out of things or get what you want. I was self conscious of standing out or making you look feminine. Our reputation as pirates is important. Even when Chopper and I managed to find you I still couldn't help you and had to rely on you and Chopper to defeat those guys. I found myself having to put my faith into your body and trust it to act on instinct…something I have never had to do before. I was completely out of my comfort zone."

Zoro was surprised to hear her speech yet also relieved to learn that she felt the same as he did. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in relief that she was no longer mad at him. "I guess we both want to be stronger" he realised.

Nami nodded then looked at him, "but we all have strengths and weaknesses in different areas"

It was his time to nod, "We can't all be gods"

Nami smiled, "Where would the fun in that be?"

Zoro grinned, "humph…we make a good team though"

Nami looked at him and tilted her head to one side, "how so?" she asked.

"Well you are heaven and I am earth…" he replied.

Nami understood what he meant…she was the brains and he was the brawn…she just didn't expect him to say it in such a cryptic way. She couldn't help but feel heartened by the sentiment.

"ow!" she let out a sudden moan as she felt an unexpected stab of pain.

"You okay?" Zoro asked concerned.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle" she replied.

"Not a storm coming is it?" he asked, recalling the piercing head ache he received a couple of days before.

"No…" Nami answered and Zoro knew from that look not to say anything more. Her discomfort was clearly from the 'other problem'.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" he asked casually, unaware of the huge blush that appeared on Nami's face in the dark.

"No I can manage" she said as she started to head back to her bedroom.

"You know where I am if you change your mind" Zoro offered as she walked away. Nami had never walked so fast to bed before in her life. Did he even realise what he just said? She figured he probably didn't and was just trying to return a favour. Grumbling to her self and getting a hot water bottle she decided to settle in for the night.

Zoro stood watching Nami retreat and could not help feel a little disappointed at the fact she turned down his offer. Part of him wanted to see how her skin felt under his touch having experienced first hand what it was like for her to be touched by him. Deciding though that this was probably for the best, but now too awake to sleep, he headed to the training room instead.

…

**A/N: Well, they are back to normal now and on their way to Dressrosa…where will this take their relationship? **

**Please review! **

8


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own one piece.**

**Author's note:**** Thank you all again for so many positive comments! Looks like the last couple of chapters were popular. Hopefully I can keep you all hooked. **

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 11**

Nami stood in the centre of her room with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other resting on it as a hand supported her chin. The place looked like a bomb had gone off inside. She had been searching for something for the past hour and after going through everything more than once, she was finally at a loss. She stood there trying to think clearly. It was difficult to try and retrace her steps when she had spent so long in a panicked and frustrated frame of mind.

Robin had tried to help Nami search for whatever item she had lost but eventually left her to it as she started to act like she was possessed by a demon. Sometimes people just needed a little space to cool down their heads.

"Where is Nami-san?" Sanji asked Robin as he served her breakfast.

"Still in her room…she won't be long" Robin replied.

"Is she alright?" the swordsman asked from across the table as he helped himself to a sausage.

Robin looked at him and could not help but produce a cunning smile. She was surprised he would be concerned about the red head's wellbeing. She nodded in response, "she is just trying to find something she has misplaced".

One of the green haired man's eyebrows raised slightly out of curiosity, but was distracted by a rubber hand grabbing the meat from his grasp, "Oi Luffy, that was mine, get your own!" he shouted, but as always their captain ignored their friends complaints.

The sound of a door slamming in the distance and feet stomping on wood drew the attention of the crew as they all paused in their actions and watched the door to the kitchen with caution.

As Nami entered the room it was clear to everyone there that she was not in a happy mood. It was not the first time, nor would it be the last, that their navigator had a face like thunder. They had learnt the hard way to stay out of her space when she was in this mood. Crossing the line could end up with a headache that lasted for days or worse…being cooked like a fried sea monster.

"Are you okay Nami?" Chopper asked, slightly concerned for his friend. Even though he was a little scared of the depressed aura around her, at that point in time he felt obliged as her doctor to ask.

Nami merely nodded slightly and produced a forced smile before sitting down.

"Don't worry Nami-san my sweet. I have something for you that might cheer you up" Sanji swooned as he served her a lovely fresh fruit salad for breakfast with some freshly squeezed orange juice and sweet pastries.

"Thank you Sanji" Nami replied, barely looking at him and taking a measly bite from a croissant. She had lowered her head and was looking at the table deep in thought.

"I take it you haven't found what you were looking for?" Robin asked. Nami shook her head.

"I can't remember what I did with it" she moaned, "It wasn't cheap either!"

"What is it you are looking for? Maybe it is something we can help find?" Franky asked. His thoughtful question received a smile from their archaeologist.

"Thank you Franky but I have already looked everywhere…" she replied.

"Including the bathroom?" Momonsuke asked, knowing how frequently Nami used the facilities.

Nami nodded.

"The library?" Chopper offered. Nami nodded again; growing a little impatient…they clearly did not understand what 'everywhere' meant.

"What about our room?" Luffy spoke up, as he chewed on a mouthful of meat.

"What the hell would it be doing in there?!" Nami snapped, growing annoyed.

"After breakfast we can all try to search for it with you, each taking a different part of the ship" Robin announced, keeping a lid on her friends temper slightly. The raven haired female then turned to each of those on board and allocated them an area.

"So what's in it for us if we find it?" Zoro asked, studying the red head carefully. Nami felt his gaze on her and met it with a concerned expression. "Come to think of it I don't recall ever seeing you wear something around your neck…The only jewellery I have seen you in are those earrings you wear."

His comment caused her to instinctively lift a hand to one of her pearl earrings. Nami was surprised at his observation skills and she wasn't the only one. The others looked from Zoro to Nami and back again.

"Oh yeah, you never wore earrings before. Did you buy those on Skypiea?" Luffy asked. He was always keen to learn more about mysterious places he had never been to.

"These were a gift" Nami replied, turning her eyes away as a tiny hint of pink appeared on her face.

"From who?" Sanji suddenly cut in, desperate to know and worried that they were from a special man.

"Relax Sanji-kun; Skypiea was full of nothing but old men. I got these of my master. He taught me everything. They belonged to his daughter." She was not sure why she was explaining all of this to them and cut herself short.

She caught Zoro staring at her again,"what?!" she snapped.

"Nothing, I am just surprised to see you so upset over something you have never worn" he shrugged and stabbed a piece of toast with his knife, chewing an end of it off.

"It is new…and expensive" the red head replied, unsure as to why she felt the need to give a reason or explain herself. She was usually the one to make observations and snide remarks, but he seemed to have caught her with her guard down.

"Can't you just buy a new one then?" Zoro asked.

"It is one of a kind" She snapped back, a temple in her forehead immediately began to throb, but she managed to bite back her temper, "If you don't want to help me Zoro that's fine. It's not like I would expect you to uphold your promises to me".

This comment immediately got his back up. He sat up on the bench and leant forward, "What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I miss understood what you were saying to me last night." She replied with a grin. She was twisting things and turning it all around on purpose. He hated it when she played mind games. Veins started to throb through his head and neck as he gritted his teeth.

"You know perfectly well what I meant!" his response was tense.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this? Zoro what did you say to Nami and what were you doing with her last night?" the blonde man demanded some answers.

"That's none of your business!" Zoro retorted, resulting in the blonde becoming angry with him.

"If it concerns Nami-san or Robin-Chan and their happiness it is my business!" Sanji spat back.

Zoro glared from the blonde to the red head and back again, he saw a small smile appear on her face and he knew she did this on purpose. Yet at the same time he was unable to control his own thoughts and actions. He could do with a good fight and he felt a surge of anger at being manipulated again.

The others moved back slightly in their seats and watched the commotion from a distance. Luffy continued eating alongside Usopp and Chopper, as if they were watching a movie.

"What are you their father now?" Zoro retorted, "Isn't that incestuous?" His response invoked a kick from their cook. Zoro knocked back his stool and blocked the attack.

"Slow like an old man to" he sneered.

Sanji grinded his teeth then sent more kicks in the direction of his opponents head. The two continued to fight and knock things over. As much to the annoyance of Law, who decided to stand up and pull his own sword out, separating the two men?

"Get out of my way!" Sanji yelled.

Law gave him a threatening stare, "as you both like to fight each other so much maybe I should swap your hearts over again…it might make you learn some restraint"

Sanji and Zoro looked at one another and then turned away again. That one look said a lot; _we'll finish this some other time. _

Sanji went back to serving the crew drinks and their captain more food. Law then sat down once more and finished eating his meal in silence. The atmosphere went tense. Zoro had had enough and headed towards the door. He paused in his steps and pondered on a thought for a moment before turning around and approaching their navigator from behind.

Nami was surprised as she felt a pair of hands brush her neck. She went to turn around but they held her shoulders still with a firm grasp. She could feel Zoro lean into her and his voice spoke in her ear, "in future…ask" he ordered. As fast as the hands appeared, they were gone. The door closed behind and Nami remained frozen in her seat, a hand holding the item that now hung over her cleavage.

The action had gone unnoticed by a majority, except for the keen eyes of the three eldest members of the straw hat crew.

"Is that it?" Franky asked, "Was that what you were looking for?"

Nami nodded, still in a slight daze.

"Yoohoo a lovely gift" Brook commented.

"I wonder why he had it." Robin thought out loud.

Nami knew why…she had bought it when in his body…how could she forget? She had used his money! No wonder he was mad at her. She didn't ask him if she could borrow any, she just took what she felt was rightfully hers.

"So this means we don't have to look for it?" Luffy asked, Robin nodded and their captain gave out a small cheer.

"What is it off?" Chopper asked, now joining the conversation and moving closer to get a better look.

Nami moved her hand to show them.

"It's a dragon!" Momonsuke pointed out, "like me", he seemed really happy with the notion.

"A green dragon…interesting" Kinemon commented.

"Isn't a green dragon good luck?" Usopp asked.

"That depends on where you come from…some western places believe green to be bad luck" Brook pitched in.

"Is that so?" Sanji mused, "I can think of a green haired idiot that could bring bad luck" he muttered.

"Where we come from it is the opposite. Green is a combination of yellow, the colour of earth, and blue, the colour of the heavens" Kinemon explained, catching their attention. Nami found this statement interesting as the heaven and earth link had only been something Zoro had mentioned to her the previous day. As she recalled the memory she instantly felt hot.

"A green dragon is a good symbol for weather, fortune and fertility" Kinemon continued.

This explanation drew all thought from Nami's mind as she looked at her pendant and smiled, "So if I wear this I will receive good fortune?" she asked, with Beri symbols appearing in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have told her that" Usopp sighed to himself. Whenever money came into it Nami became dangerous.

"Did you not know it's meaning when you bought it?" Robin asked her friend.

Nami shook her head.

"So why did you buy it?" Robin asked.

Nami looked at the necklace and the excitement left her for a moment. She was honestly unsure as to what came over her, she just saw it and wanted it, "I was just drawn to it" she said. Looking at it now though it reminded her of a certain crew member and she wondered if her reason for purchasing this item was more than getting her own back or wanting to add to her collection. She soon shook the thought from her head and focussed on the conversation at hand, which had changed to their next destination…Dressrosa.

….

Zoro lifted his weights in his usual routine fashion. He was on number 594 and still counting. Sweat poured off him in pools but he ignored it. He ignored everything, the shouting of his friends as they argued, played games or damaged the ship with a new invention; the sound of the gulls cawing as they flew around the ship and dived into the vast ocean to catch their next meal. He even managed to block out the sway of the Sunny as she sailed through wave after wave. Yet there was one thing he could not ignore…the thoughts in his head.

_Damn it! _He shouted at himself in his mind as he lost count for the second time. _Bloody witch, _he thought as he tried to blame his thoughts on the red head. At first he thought it was just an aftermath of the body swap. Then he thought it was in relation to their memories being warped slightly. After all, being a woman for a few days was bound to make any man go crazy…but why couldn't he get her out of his head?

He put his weights down for a second and went to swig more of his water. Using a small towel he wiped the sweat from his brow and left it hanging around his shoulders.

He looked out of the window and swallowed more of his drink. As he lowered the bottle he paused and looked at his free hand. He turned it over from palm up to palm down and back again. He could not get the softness of her skin out of his head. He knew it was stupid. He had touched her many times before. In Skypiea alone he saved her at least four times…3 of which he had to grab her from around her waist or shoulders to pull her away from sky monsters who were trying to kill her. Yet despite all those times, why did it take until now for it to bother him? All he could think of was that being in her body warped his mind somewhat. In time it would go. He could discipline himself and remove all inappropriate thoughts from his mind. He knew with hard work and training he could. He even believed it would be good for him. You could not risk being distracted in battle…it could cost you everything.

Putting his bottle down, he turned to his weights once more. As he was about to pick them up he heard the trap door open and caught a glimmer of red hair entering the room. He had to force himself to pull his attention away and grab his weight. He started to count with each lift and waited for her to speak, but she just stood there in silence, watching him.

Growing impatient once he reached the count of 5 he decided to break the silence, "What do you want Nami?" he knew his tone came out harsher than he intended but he was trying to focus on his training.

"Has it even occurred to you I may not want anything?" she retorted.

He grinned, "Nami, you always want something" …he had reached 10 reps.

"Are those the same weights I tried out?" she asked, moving closer by a couple of steps.

"…Yeah.." he said through gritted teeth as he reached 12.

"You must have gotten stronger…you are lifting it easier than I did"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, but maintained his position as she walked nearer to him.

"That's because I am in control again" he explained. Nami studied him and scanned him up and down with her eyes as she took a seat on a nearby bench.

"I wanted to thank you…for returning the necklace to me" she finally got out the reason for her presence.

Zoro grunted in response…he had reached 20.

"I guess I owe you this" Nami took out a small pouch from her jeans pocket and placed it on the bench.

"What's that?" he asked as he continued to exercise.

"What does it look like? The Beri I owed you." She explained.

"You owe me money?" he asked with a confused expression.

Nami looked at him a little dazed. "You mean to tell me you didn't know?"

He stopped what he was doing and put the weight down, "Know what?" he asked.

Nami stood up and picked up the pouch, "Nothing, forget it" she said, and began to head out of the room.

"Hey" Zoro didn't realise he had just moved on instinct, grabbing her arm and stopping her from leaving. She turned around and looked at his hand on her arm. He followed her gaze and slowly let her go. He lifted his head to look at her.

"Are you saying you took money from me?" he was an idiot at times but not a complete fool. Nami clearly thought she owed him something and was trying to take advantage of the fact he didn't know.

"Considering how much debt you owe me it was only fair…I would have used my own if I was in my body" she tried to defend herself. She handed him the pouch. He looked at it for a second, "I always pay my debts" she said. He grunted in annoyance…as if he didn't pay his back…considering how he always looked out for her a little gratitude now and then would not go amiss. He took the pouch from her…well snatched it, as her grip indicated her reluctance to part with the money. He opened it and peered inside.

"Jeez just how much did you take?" he grumbled.

"Until a moment ago you didn't even know you had that much…" Nami pointed out.

He closed the pouch and tucked it in his haramaki. He glanced down at the necklace around her neck. She had reached up to play with it with one hand, subconsciously.

"See something you like?" she teased, seeing his gaze looking at her chest.

He immediately turned away and went to grab his bottle of water, "It suits you" he said.

Nami took a step closer to him and bent forward slightly to look at his face from his side, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that…" she said, "did the pirate hunter Zoro just pay me a compliment?"

Zoro turned to look at her briefly and when he caught her grin he grunted and put his bottle down, reaching over to pick up his weight again.

"Thanks for paying me back" he said, trying to hint that it was time for her to leave.

"You know there was a lot to choose from and there were many pieces which were cheaper and better quality than this one." Nami said as she walked around to face him once more and watch him lift his weight.

"So why did you buy it then?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She shrugged, "Robin asked me the same question... I was just drawn to it"

Zoro gave out a small chuckle.

"What?" she asked.

"The green dragon is supposed to bring good fortune…knowing how you love money it seems perfect for you" he replied, lifting the weight above his head once more.

"Kinemon said something similar…but that isn't why I picked it up" She said as she headed towards the hatch. She crouched down and started to climb back down the ladder. Before her head completely disappeared from view she looked up at him and said, "It made me think of a man I know who has green hair and is fierce in battle, with swords for fangs", she smiled as he stopped in his movements and looked at her. He blinked and she was gone.

….

Later that morning the straw hat crew reached the coast of Dressrosa. The crew and their guests gathered around on deck and picked straws to decide who would be going ashore, as they needed to split into three teams.

Luffy was to head into town with Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Kinemon…Luffy and Zoro weren't the type to sit and wait and wanted to be in on the action. Nami was to remain on board the Sunny along with Brook, Chopper and Momonsuke. Something she was not going to complain about. In the meantime Law would take Caesar to find Doflamingo. Usopp and Robin were to accompany him.

Everyone, except for Usopp, seemed to be okay with the teams and their plan and was ready for action. As they started to go their separate ways the swordsman lagged a little behind.

Nami was aware of someone watching her and she turned away from her conversation with Brook to find Zoro looking her way. She found his gaze a little intense and almost curious. She brought a hand up to hold the dragon above her chest. It appeared that this small action did not go unnoticed by the moss head and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Nami!" he called out her name. Some of their friends turned to look their way. "When I return I need to talk with you" he announced.

"Like Nami-san wants to listen to anything you have to say" Sanji butted in.

"Let's put it this way" Zoro replied, "thieves should be punished for their sins".

Nami looked at him and blinked. She could not help the pink hue that appeared on her face in response and tried her best to turn around with her nose pointed to the air as if to ignore him. She could feel him grin as he jumped off the deck. She suddenly had a strong desire and hope that he would make it back in one piece.

8


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own One Piece but if I did there would definitely be more Zoro and Nami!**

**Author's Note:**** Thank you for your feedback on chapter 11. I am sorry if I confused anyone. As you can see it was not the end, although I hope to draw it to a close soon. I forgot to put a comment at the end of the last chapter, which may have left you wondering what was happening, sorry. **

**Apologies as well for the error of writing 'skypiea' and not 'weatheria' in the last chapter…just goes to show no matter how many times you proof read you can still miss things. That is why it is best to get someone else to read it first…but as I do not share my work with anyone I know and like to keep myself anonymous, it becomes a little difficult. **

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 12**

"Hold still!" Nami scolded their captain who kept wriggling every time she tried to put bandages on him. Chopper was held up with helping Usopp and Law with their injuries while Robin helped to look after Kinemon and Franky and Nami supervised the two worst patients on the ship.

Luffy was fast asleep with a bubble of water coming out of his nose and mouth. Yet as he slept to regain his energy he was clearly dreaming about hunting or something because he moaned in his sleep about all the meat he desired. This however also meant that he was moving around a lot to, as much to her annoyance.

Eventually managing to pin her captain down and tying him to the bed to stop him from moving, she turned to attend to the swordsman. He lay on the bed next to his captain. Between the two men's loud snoring she was surprised they had not woken each other up. Nami sat on the bed next to him and reached for the bowl of warm water. She squeezed out the cloth and lifted it over Zoro's head. She gently lowered it and wiped away the blood and dirt from his face. The action barely made him stir and he shook his head, groaning in his sleep.

Nami was surprised at how much blood had been on him. When they had all finally met up after their presence on Dressrosa she was just grateful that they had all survived. Although if it was not for their new allies; the little gnomes, the puppets, soldiers and gladiators alike, she doubted they would have been so lucky. Doflamingo had been one of the toughest opponents so far and she knew it would not be the last they saw of him either.

"Is Usoland going to be okay?" Leo asked from across the room. He was sat on Chopper's shoulder and jumped down to sit on Usopp's head.

"He will pull through. Usopp is stronger than he looks" Chopper reassured their little friend. Nami smiled at the thought of Usopp being so popular. She would have to ask him when he woke up why they called him by that name. Although part of her wondered if it was because he was the size of a giant compared to them…

"I have brought you some fresh water and bandages"

Nami looked up when she heard the female voice. She stood and took the bowl from Rebecca's hands, "Thank you" she said as she turned to replace the water on the night stand between her two patients.

Rebecca hovered around and stood awkwardly looking at Luffy's sleeping form. Nami noticed the girl's hesitance and smiled, "Don't worry about Luffy. He may act like a fool at times and run into trouble at every opportunity, but he is strong and has pulled through from a lot worse." Nami knew her words may not be a great comfort. After all, their captain looked like a mummy. Even she knew that his body was worse for wear. If he kept up like this he could seriously do himself some harm, or worse…just like the other idiot lying on the bed next to her, she realised.

Nami positioned herself to the other side of Zoro and picked up a bandage. Sitting on the edge of his bed, she leant forward and gently placed a hand under his head, lifting it forwards, towards her chest. Zoro grunted in his sleep and moved his head, accidentally nuzzling her. Nami looked down at him with a disapproving glare and forced down the temptation of hitting him awake. Instead she held in a deep breath and placed the bandage behind his head, slowing wrapping it around and tying it, before resting his head down on the pillow again.

"Do they always fight like that?" Rebecca asked, having watched Nami slowly care for her friend. She sat on a chair next to Luffy's bedside and looked from him to the green haired man.

Nami nodded, "Yes they are both morons" she said. Despite the wording, Rebecca caught the tone of the red haired girl's voice and understood that she meant this affectionately.

"Luffy is an interesting man" Rebecca stated softly, looking over at him affectionately. Nami did not miss the look of the younger girl.

"He is one of a kind. I will give him that" she replied.

"You are all very interesting people" Rebecca pointed out, "I have never met a pirate crew like you. We are all so grateful for your help"

Nami caught the blue eyes of the gladiator and smiled, "don't let them hear that. They won't accept your gratitude" she explained. Rebecca looked a little surprised and confused. "They do not see themselves as heroes…they seem to think that a hero has to share things, and well, they aren't the type to share." Nami was not sure if her explanation meant anything to the girl, but when she nodded her head and smiled, Nami assumed she understood. She looked down at Zoro and thought to herself how he was also one of a kind. 

"Will they both be okay?" Rebecca asked, having seen the thoughtful and concerned expression of the woman before her.

Nami lifted her head to look at the girl again and then sat back a little, sighing and saying, "They are both pig headed and stubborn. They are the type who make the impossible possible"

Rebecca smiled again, "yes" she said with a nod of agreement.

"Is everything alright over here?" Chopper asked as he came to check on the pair. He waddled over and jumped up on Luffy's bed.

"Wah why is Luffy strapped to the bed?" Chopper asked, slightly concerned. Rebecca and the doctor both looked over to Nami.

Nami pointed her nose in the air and crossed her arms, "he wouldn't keep still. I couldn't treat him properly"

Rebecca smiled and laughed a little. Chopper sighed and decided to leave Luffy as he was. Instead he focussed his attention on the swordsman. He checked his eye and scanned over his body.

"I haven't finished dressing Zoro's wounds yet…he is harder to move" Nami explained.

Chopper nodded and morphed into his larger self to help Nami sit Zoro upright so she could wrap the bandages around his torso. The moment her fingers went to touch him the swordsman stirred awake. He grunted and winced in pain, his eyes squinting at the light as he yawned and blinked a few times to focus his vision.

"You're awake!" Chopper squealed in relief.

"What happened?" Zoro asked, looking from the doctor to the red head who continued to wrap her arms around his body as she passed the bandage between her hands. Zoro turned his attention to her and noticed that she avoided his gaze and focussed on what she was doing, "you fell asleep…it's over" Nami said.

"and Doflamingo?" Zoro asked. Nami did not look at him. He knew by how she lowered her gaze that it was not good news. Looking at their doctor he saw Chopper look to his right. Zoro followed and saw his captain lying on the bed next to him. At least he assumed it was Luffy. There were so many bandages on the guy it was hard to tell. He noticed the blond girl sitting next to them and raised an eyebrow, "who the hell are you?" he asked. His question resulted in a small shot of pain running through him as a certain red head tightened the dressings around his midriff.

"Hey!" he complained, turning to look at the culprit and gaining an annoyed, warning glare instead.

"This is Rebecca" Chopper answered his question, "she fought in the arena with Luffy and helped us against Doflamingo's men." Zoro immediately gained some respect for the woman. Anyone who helped his friends was a good person in his books.

The rattling sound of a trolley being pulled gained their attention. Sanji entered the room with some of the gnomes who helped bring in a variety of meals. Zoro knew that Sanji was always the type who hated to feel useless and in some ways his cooking was a way of providing comfort to others and help them to get better quicker. The aroma of the food caused a certain rubber nose to sniff the air a few times, trying to pull an unconscious mummified body along.

"Hey, Luffy stop, you will make your injuries worse!" Rebecca protested.

"It's useless, he won't hear you" Zoro pointed out, "just let him do what he wants"

Nami tightened the bandages again and he winced in pain. She ignored his complaints and focussed her attention on the gladiator and doctor who were trying to keep Luffy in his bed.

"Rebecca, why don't you bring the food over to him?" Nami asked, it seemed like the simplest and most obvious solution. The gladiator looked over to Chopper who nodded and she went to get an array of food. When she came back she held out some meat in her hand and an unconscious head stretched up and snatched it in its mouth. Rebecca learnt to move her hand quickly before having her fingers bitten off to. She was amazed how Luffy immediately seemed to settle down a bit and let out a sigh of relief.

Nami watched the spectacle and sighed. She saw the keen eyes of their doctor look at the trolley and smiled, "Chopper you must be exhausted. Go and have something to eat. I've got this" she reassured him.

"But…" Chopper looked from Nami to the swordsman. His stomach growled. Zoro nodded at the little guy and added, "You are no good to us tired and weak from hunger" Chopper nodded and jumped off the bed and joined the others in replenishing his energy.

"You should eat to" Zoro said, turning to look at Nami as she leant into him once more to wrap the last of the bandage around him.

"I am not hungry" Nami replied, focussing her attention on her own hands. She was surprised when a larger rough hand placed itself on top of hers as she tried to tie a knot in the end of the dressing.

"Don't lie to me Nami" he replied in an aggravated tone. Nami did not look at him. "I can feel you shaking" he continued.

_Damn him,_ she thought to herself. Why did the moron have to be so perceptive at that moment? Most of the time he would not notice something like that. She had been doing her best to keep in control and hold back her tears. Yet now the idiot went and said something it was hard to stop them.

Zoro was not sure what he was expecting at that point in time, but tears were not something he had planned to respond to. He was the one injured and in need of help, yet there he was now in a position where he was needed on an emotional level as a friend and suddenly unsure on how to help her. He did all he could at that point and remained motionless and quiet, but that was all she needed.

Zoro ignored how wet his hand was from her tears and let her hands hold onto his one hand and squeeze tightly. She leant into him and rested her cheek on the back of his right shoulder, trying to hide her face from him and the rest of the people in the room. Her sobs were quieter than her usual outbursts and whining. He knew she was genuinely upset about something but knew better than to ask questions. He looked up and across the room, catching the cook looking back at him. Sanji's facial expression was a combination of sad, angry and thoughtful. Zoro interpreted the glare and realised that it was the same look Sanji gave him when having to swear secrecy about what Kuma did to Zoro and what Zoro almost sacrificed for the crew. Whatever Sanji was thinking at that moment, Zoro knew he would likely voice it at a later time when they were both alone. Sometimes the blonde's lectures could be worse than Nami's. Zoro knew he would not live this down.

…..

"Zoro stop, you need to rest!" Chopper shouted, catching everyone's attention. It had been a couple of days since they had all fought and the festivities were about to begin as everyone started to recover from their fights.

"I feel fine Chopper" Zoro argued back, ignoring his doctor's command and bending down to pick up a weight.

"You haven't fully healed yet!" Chopper protested, morphing into his human form and trying to fight Zoro for the weight. He was surprised how heavy it was and was unable to lift it.

"What's going on?" Nami asked as she approached the pair with her arms crossed.

"Zoro won't listen to me again. He is insisting on training" Chopper moaned, giving up the fight and turning to speak to his female friend.

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked behind the doctor and over to the swordsman. He had removed some of his bandages.

"Ah! Don't take them off!" Chopper shouted, concerned for his friends well being.

"They are restricting my movements." Zoro shrugged, bending to lift the weight again. He grimaced as his muscles went into spasm, but he pushed through it. Blood started to seep through his dressings.

"Zoro, you're bleeding!" Chopper shouted in worry.

Nami watched him and was immediately drawn back to her memory of the first time she met him. He had been stabbed by Buggy the Clown while trying to protect her. In a desperate attempt to escape he had lifted up the cage of concrete and metal that contained Luffy and took them to safety, despite his injury. Later on he even fought off one of Buggy's right hand men, before collapsing in a heap.

"That's enough!" she ordered. Chopper stopped in his attempts to stop Zoro and looked at her. Seeing the dark red aura coming from their navigator he stepped to one side.

"I don't take orders from you" Zoro stated as he lifted the weight again as she approached him. That last fight had been close. He had not felt that for a while. He had to get stronger.

"I said that is enough!" Nami shouted, gaining the attention of some of the others who were nearby. A loud vibration could be felt around the area as the ground shook in response to the punch Nami aimed at Zoro's face, forcing him back and causing the large weight he held to land hard on the ground.

"What the hell?!" he protested, rubbing his face and staring up at her with his own demonic green aura shining through.

Nami bent down and grabbed him by the ear. Chopper watched in horror as Nami dragged the swordsman kicking and screaming like some child into the infirmary, slamming the door behind her.

"Get off me you witch!" Chopper could hear Zoro shout from the other side of the door.

"You should learn to take better care of yourself!" Nami scolded.

"I am fine!" Zoro argued back.

"No your not! You are bleeding. Chopper was worried!" She snapped.

"I know the limits of my own body" he argued.

Chopper heard a sound and winced, he knew Nami had just slapped the man hard.

"Zoro I have been in your body…you are not invincible!" Nami reminded him.

Suddenly there was silence.

"What's all the commotion about?" Robin asked as she approached the little doctor. Robin could tell he appeared a little shaken.

"Why can't I get through to him?" Chopper's statement was almost a whisper.

Robin instinctively understood Chopper's concern. It must be hard for him. To have finally found somewhere he belongs with friends he loves, to watch them suffer in pain and feel out of control when they make irrational decisions. After all, there was only so much a doctor could do. If the patient did not follow their orders then it was not their fault. But Chopper was not like other doctors. He grew attached to his patients. They had become his family.

"Ow, hey watch what you are doing witch!" Zoro shouted from the other side of the door. Robin looked up and placed a hand on Chopper's shoulder.

"It serves you right!" Nami spat, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"We should leave it to Nami-san for now" Robin reassured her little friend, "besides, you have other people who need you to" she pointed out.

Chopper sniffed and wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes. He nodded and turned to head to the other rooms. Robin looked back at the door her friends were behind and sighed, then turned to follow him.

….

"Oi watch what you are doing!" Zoro complained again as Nami ripped the dressings off his body one by one, causing him to grimace in pain.

Nami did not reply. She merely gave him a look which said, _Don't test me! _He turned his head away and tried to grim and bare it. Nami was a better navigator than she was a nurse.

The silence was awkward.

"Why do you do it?" Nami asked him out of the blue.

"Huh?" he did not get what she had just said.

"Push so hard" Nami muttered as she placed a damp cloth on the wound to his right hand side. He was surprised how gentle she had been. He barely felt anything and in fact her touch made him feel more relaxed.

"You know the answer Nami…it's the same reason for all of us…we fight to achieve our dream." He replied.

"No matter what the cost?" she asked.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She was starring right back at him.

"Nami…" he started to say something but stopped in his tracks. He had wanted to ask her what she was getting at, but thought better of it.

"Zoro, if you keep pushing yourself like this you will die before you even reach your dream" Nami pointed this factor out as she removed the cloth and placed a dressing on the injury, taking his hand to make him hold it in place. She reached for a bandage and stopped when one of Zoro's hands pulled her back.

"Nami…you need to understand something about me" he said seriously. She looked at his hand on her arm and then raised her head to look at him. She was biting her bottom lip and holding back her tongue. He could tell she knew what he was going to say and didn't want to hear it, but he needed her to. Out of everyone in their crew, she was the only one. "I set out from my home town with a purpose. I made a promise to a friend and to myself that I would become the world's greatest swordsman, no matter the cost. If I die in the process then at least I am dying for what I believe in. If I didn't push myself I would never reach that dream. I wouldn't be true to myself and I wouldn't be able to face her..."

Nami's eyes widened and she blinked. She took a step back and moved out of his reach, "I see" was all she could say. She felt like she had been hit by a rock. She turned away so as not to look at him at that moment. She could feel him watching her and she had to compose her self carefully. She had half the mind of leaving the room there and then so as to maintain her dignity, but she could not bring herself to move her feet. She started shaking with anger and hurt. _Moron! _She screamed in her head as she formed fists with her hands.

"Nami?" his voice spoke from behind and she heard him move on the bed. A hand reached out to touch her and she pulled away from him.

"I guess I misunderstood" she said, turning to face him with a forced smile. She avoided his eye contact and got on with placing the bandage around his waist and over the dressing. Zoro did not move. Her expression was fake and he knew it. Something was wrong.

When she had finished she collected all of the bloody materials and put them into a bowl, picking it up and turning to leave the room. "I will get Chopper to check on you after dinner" She said. He watched as she approached the door and opened it.

"Nami…until I met Luffy I only had one reason to fight. Helping him and you guys reach your dreams is just as important to me" Zoro tried to explain.

Nami went to step through the doorway and paused. He could tell she was gripping the door handle with force. "I guess I will never be able to understand…but I can't help but feel that nothing is worth dying for. If I had a choice, I would sacrifice my dream if it meant my friends would live" and with that she slammed the door behind her, leaving a confused swordsman to dwell on what she had said.

….

Curos sat watching the young members of the straw hat crew dancing, singing and laughing with the people of Dressrosa. He was amazed at how much energy their captain had after a good meal, yet also in awe of how much he could eat. Luffy and his friends had helped his daughter smile for the first time in many years and he owed them his life for that.

"Are they always so energetic?" He asked their musician once the man managed to sit down and have a break from performing.

"Yes" Brook replied, accepting a bottle of sake.

"Youth is a fine thing" the gladiator commented.

"That it is" Brook agreed.

"I don't know how we can ever repay you all for your help" Curos sighed.

Brook looked at the man for a moment. He had clearly been drinking and was now red in the cheeks.

"Your friendship is enough…Luffy is not the kind who expects anything in return. He fights for what he believes in and that is it."

Curos looked up at the skeleton and back at the scene in front of them. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had managed to get many of the gnomes and soldiers engaged in what looked like some kind of chop stick dance. He could not help but smile.

Brook felt something hit the back of his head. He blinked for a second and turned around but did not see anything.

"What's wrong?" the gladiator asked.

"I feel like I am being watched" Brook explained.

"Hey! Over here" a voice whispered.

Brook would have raised an eye brow if he had any. He recognised the voice, "Zoro-san?" he asked.

"Shhh not too loud!" Zoro complained from within the shadows.

"Why are you hiding?" Brook whispered.

"Where is Nami?" Zoro asked.

Brook looked at the gladiator and the two older men shared a small smile.

"Dancing with Sanji and the others" Brook replied.

Zoro popped his head out from behind a barrel and sat himself down between the two taller men. Curos offered the swordsman a bottle of Sake and he took it with gratitude. Gulping down some of the contents Zoro leant back on one hand and closed his eye, breathing out any anxiety he had a moment ago. There was nothing like a good drink.

"So why are you hiding from Nami-san?" Brook asked.

Zoro shivered on hearing the statement, "I am not hiding" he defended himself.

"Is that so?" Curos replied, he turned to look to his right and lifted a hand, "over hear!" he called out.

Zoro's back shot up as he stiffened. Sweat began to pour from his brow.

A lady in a pink dress walked over carrying a tray of delicacies. She lowered the dish and the gladiator and musician helped themselves to something to eat.

Curos laughed out loud when he caught the gaze of the skeleton as they saw Zoro's expression change to one of embarrassment as he realised he had just been caught out. Curos hit the man on the back and made him cough out some of the drink he had just tried to swallow.

"I understand, sometimes a man needs to be on his own"

"Yohoho! I think I have thought of lyrics for another song" Brook pitched in, "Would you like to hear it? I think I will call it 'Young love'"

"You have got it all wrong! She is just on my back about resting easy. That's all!" Zoro defended himself, a huge bead of sweat dropping from his brow as the two men burst into laughter at his reaction.

"You keep telling yourself that lad" Curos said as he placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"May I join you?"

The three men looked up to find the tall samurai towering over them. Curos tapped a space on the ground and the man grabbed a drink before placing his weapon on the ground before him and sitting down.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh nothing much, just how this young man is, what do they call it these days?" he asked the skeleton.

"I believe the term is 'whipped'" Brook explained.

Kinemon raised an eyebrow and looked at Zoro whose face was one of thunder. He remained silent on the matter and chose to instead drink more.

"Has he finally admitted his feelings then?" Kinemon asked. This comment caused Zoro to spit out another gulp of his drink. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at the man.

"I have to admit she is quite the catch. I don't blame the lad" Curos cut in. The men followed his gaze as he watched the crowd of people ahead of them dancing and knocking glasses together.

Zoro grunted and took a swig of his drink. He looked ahead along with the others and caught a glimpse of a flash of red. There she was, standing out from the crowd, her hair reflecting the light shining down on her. She was laughing and dancing with the others. Like always she had gained a crowd. Zoro took another swig of his drink. He could not describe the feeling that went through him at that moment, but he suspected it to be jealousy and irritation. He had been careful with every move he made because she had been on at him about not over doing it. Yet while he thought she might chase him or scold him, instead she was having the time of her life. He had been pondering over what she had said to him earlier that day. Every time their eyes met she would give him a scowl and storm off. Yet whenever he went to do something he could feel eyes burning into the back of his skull. It was tiresome.

"Um Zoro-san?" Brook's voice cut in through Zoro's thoughts. "Do you want another drink?" he asked.

Zoro looked down at his hand and realised that the bottle he had been holding was now smashed into pieces on the ground by his feet. His hand was bleeding slightly but he did not feel the pain. He took the new drink from his comrade.

"Why don't you go join them?" Curos asked.

"I don't dance" Zoro replied.

"Where we come from the women perform a fan dance" Kinemon added, thoughtfully.

"Fan dance?" Brook and Curos asked at the same time.

"There are many different kinds and some styles are for men to, but there is nothing like watching a woman perform." Kinemon explained, gaining a nod from Brook and a grunt from Zoro…these guys found anything a woman did interesting. "They wear a kimono and their hair and make up are done to make them appear like a ghost or deity of some kind. They then perform a mesmerizing dance" The samurai continued.

"Sounds beautiful" Brook pitched in, "I wonder if Robin-san and Nami-san would do that when we take you back home."

Zoro did not take part in this conversation and left the older men to their own perverted thoughts, yet at the same time he could not get the image of Nami in a Kimono out of his head. He took another gulp of his drink.

"When we reach Wado I hope you will indulge me swordsman in a fair fight?" Kinemon changed the subject slightly and gained Zoro's attention.

"What's the catch?" Zoro asked with a small grin, grateful for the change of topic.

"Your sword, Wado Ichimongi…I want to make sure it's owner is worth it" Kinemon stated.

Zoro looked at the blade the man spoke of. He had laid all three of his swords on the ground next to him. He remembered his childhood friend Kuina and his promise… "This sword is something I cannot bargain with" he stated seriously.

Kinemon knew that the man cherished his blade and looked after it well, "I do not want your sword. I just want to see your skills for myself" he replied.

Zoro looked at the man and nodded, he turned to look out at the crowd in front of him again, "Alright, your on" he said with a grin.

….

"Yoooo Zoroooo! Come join us!"

The shout from their captain caught all four men's attention. Luffy was waving to them and hailing them over. Zoro grimaced, their captain just caused the red head to turn around and look in his direction. _Stupid idiot, why can't he learn to keep his mouth shut?_ Zoro thought to himself. Yet it was the sad expression she gave him that cut a hole in his heart.

….

**Author's Note: Wow…I could have easily continued but best to break it up. I do aim on ending this soon, maybe a couple more chapters. I have something planned for their next trip.**

**Thank you for reading, please keep the reviews coming…and don't worry, I haven't forgotten that Zoro wanted to talk to Nami about something…it's just that life can get in the way at times and circumstances can impact on the 'there and then'. It will come in time. **

11


End file.
